


Sinday and other drabbles

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Random - Freeform, Random Drabbles, Sinday, Tumblr, sexy sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 61
Words: 50,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: So on tumblr I occasionally do drabble requests and so I decided to share a few on here too. These are random little requests from my followers.





	1. Steve the Bodyguard (Steve Rogers)

**Author's Note:**

> Usually warnings apply; dub/noncon sex.

**drabble for dark!Steve where he's a bodyguard of yours and your the boss' daughter and when your dad has some dangerous business to deal with, he sends you & Steve away to protect you & take care of you but he's always rude & cold towards you and one night, in a motel, when you're sleeping he just started touching you and you ask "what are you doing?!" he shuses you & say "shh, its okay princess. i'm just having some fun. we're gonna spend a lot of time togdther, might as well have some fun"**

* * *

“How much longer do we have to stay here?” You ask.

Steve turns away from his vigil behind the curtain. His blue eyes find you and he paces the small breadth of the room. This place is dingy. Small. One bed, a single armchair, not even a table to eat at. You’ve been there two days.

“Missing your little mansion?” He counters as he sits in the only chair. Your on the end of the bed, arms crossed.

“Hmmp, no, merely fresh air,” You return.

He’s always like this. Curt. You’re a burden. Even if your father is paying him more than he’s worth, he hates his job. Hates toting you around when another moron tries their hand at exploitation. You hate it too.

“It’s late,” He sighs, “Where do you think we’d go?”

“There’s a hotel down the road. I bet it had less spiders.” You suggest.

“Princess, I’m paid to protect you. I can handle a few spiders.” He scoffs.

“Right,” You grumble. You hate when he calls you that.

You rise and grab your bag. Your to go bag only held two day outfits and a single pair of pajamas. You’d have to use the motel laundry tomorrow. You dreaded that. You’d found a used condom in the ice machine, you couldn’t imagine what the laundry would be like.

You lock yourself in the bathroom and shower. You can here him moving around. You can hear everything in this room. You dry your hair and pull on your pajamas. They smell of your sweat.

You emerge and tuck yourself in on your side of the bed. He’d be up for most of the night. Then he’d sleep during the day. Up before three. Like every day before.

You click the lamp off and he sits by the window. The TV’s on but muted. The chair creaks here and there in the silence. You slowly drift off.

You’‘re floating. The long descent to the bottom. Sleep draws you deeper and you feel a shift. A warmth snakes along your body. You grumble and fall onward.

You meet the bottom with a gasp. Your eyes open as your torn from the embrace of sleep. You’re on your back. You’re cold. The blankets are folded away from your body and you shiver as the cool air washes over you. Your shorts are around your thighs, your top pushed up past your chest.

Steve’s sat on the bed. He’s touching you. Your nipples are hard. He had fondled your tits already. His fingers dip between your folds and you squeak. Your reached down and his other hand gathers both your wrists and hold them in place above your head.

“What are you doing?” You whimper.

“Shh, it’s okay princess. We got two weeks here…best start getting to know each other,” His voice is dusky. You twitch as a spark shoots along your pelvis. “Oh, we’re gonna get to know each other a lot better.”


	2. Affair with Bucky (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the drabble that inspired Treat You Better lol

**Based on this request: Could you do a Drabble about an affair between you and Bucky or Steve, after you meet through of age!Peter (your boyfriend) or something like that please?**

* * *

Bucky pushed you against the wall, his hand over your mouth as his other shoved your skirt up around your waist.. His breath was heavy; musky.

“Aren’t you tired of that kid yet?” He growled. He kept his hand clasped across your mouth. “He’s never on time.”

He grabbed your panties and tore. You gasp but it made no noise past the rough skin of his palm. He fiddled around with his fly as he shoved knee between yours. He pushed your head into the wall and dragged his cock along your folds.

“How long you think we got?” He rasped. He bent his legs and pushed inside.

You whimpered as you were taken almost entirely off your feet by his first thrust. He rocked into you with a shaky sigh. “It’s been too fucking long, you know that?”

This was how it always was. He kept you silent; helpless. He used your body and left you to live with the guilt. Until the next time. He worked against you in the tight space. The closet was barely big enough for both of you. The broom slid against the corner as you jostled it and his grunting fill your ears.

“I know, I know, can’t come around the dorm after last time,” He said between groans. “Shoulda fucking broke that bed.”

You slapped his shoulder as he thrust a little too deep. He took it as encouragement. “Nothing like the college girls in my days. There were some schools still wouldn’t accept ‘em.” He pounded harder. Your ass slammed into the wall painfully.

“None of them like you,” He forced the side of his hand into your mouth and you bit down. 

He always knew when you came. He could read your body like a clock. He plunged into you over and over as he urged your climax on but you were even more stunned by the sudden warmth within you. The stutter in his motion.

His hand slipped from your mouth and he leaned his head next to yours. 

“Did you just–” He wiggled his hips and pulled out. His cum trickled onto your thighs. “Bucky!” You hit his chest with both hands. He chuckled.

“I told you–”

“Does he get to?” He interjected. “The boy? How long does he last?” He tucked his cock into his jeans and did up his fly. 

“No, he doesn’t,” You reached down to wipe the cum from your leg. You contracted your muscles and felt the gush. “What the fuck?”

“That’s what a man does,” He smeared the cum down your leg. “A man doesn’t listen to no.” 


	3. Shipping Out (Bucky Barnes)

**Based on this request: Could I please rec a 40s drabble? Maybe a scene with the aftermath of Dark!Bucky where he has to ship out the next morning? I absolutely love you and your stuff!!**

* * *

“Come on, doll, we might not get another chance,” Bucky’s hand slides up your thigh and dips beneath your skirt. His lips tickle yours as he speaks. “I want you to remember me when I’m gone…” He kissed you and draws away, “Remember who you belong to.”

“I want to…but my father,” He crashes his lips to yours once more and your intoxicated.

“What daddy doesn’t know, won’t hurt him,” He purrs as he drags his nose along your cheek. His hand is in your underwear now, he rubs the small vee of hair as you squeeze your thighs together. “Baby, I might not come back.”

You press your lips together at the thought. He could die over there and your last words to him could be no. Could be hurtful. You part your legs and he bunches your knickers in his hand. He tugs them down as he pushes you back on the small seat.

“What if someone sees?” You glance out the window onto the street. The small car has little enough room and a street light shine in just above.

“They’re all distracted with there own dirty deeds, doll,” He pushes his fingers between your folds, draws a circle around your clit and you shudder. “We’ve waited so long already.”

He bend over you and fiddles with his fly with his other hand. Doesn’t even bother to undo his uniform jacket. He pulls his cock out and you look away. He takes your hand and places it on his length as he continues to tease your clit.

“There’s no need to be shy, I love you, doll,” He holds himself up with one arm as you grasp his cock. “Up and down, baby.”

You start to stroke him and he groans in your ear. His fingers delve inside of you and you whine. Despite your fears of whoredom, it feels nice. You open your legs to him and he moves closer.

He pulls his fingers out and your wetness smears across the back of your hand as he replaces it with his own. You let go and he guides himself to your entrance. You push on his chest, your veins fill with ice.

“Bucky, I don’t–”

He’s inside of you before you can voice your doubts. You cry out and he clasps his hand over your mouth. He starts to move, the fabric of his uniform pants rough against your thighs.

“Shh, doll,” He coos, “You don’t want anyone to hear us now, do you?”


	4. Bucky's Maid (Bucky Barnes)

**Based on this request: ** **“Bucky dressing up reader in a maid outfit and having her tidy up around the house. but he ends up having to punish her when he finds a spot that wasn’t cleaned quite right.”**

* * *

It had been a stupid bet, but high stakes meant big wins. Unfortunately you had never been very lucky. Yet the odds had been with you. The last three missions, you had outdone Bucky. Your kill count had become something of a competition. He was the Gimli to your Legolas. Or was it the other way around.

After a bit too much teasing, he had decided to up the ante. Whoever lost was beholden to the other for a whole day. That was the mission that had your record falling. Fantasies of Bucky building that Ikea shelf you couldn’t figure out had been too good to come true.

One short. It would’ve been yours if he hadn’t tripped you on the bridge. It was cheating, he claimed, a fortunate accident. An excuse for you to weasel out of your gamble. Well, you wouldn’t let him get the best of you so easily.

You arrived at his building early. His chosen prize was clean apartment at the expense of your day off. Whatever. It could be worse. You scrub his toilet and do his laundry. His smug smirk would be the worst of it.

He buzzed you up after five minutes of waiting for a response. You were already annoyed. You could barely hear him over the speaker and the click of the door. You climbed the stairs lazily. You had worn and old tee and pair of jeans you didn’t mind getting dirty. The perfect outfit.

You knocked on his door and it took him just as long to answer.

Your arms were crossed when he opened the door. You were about to reprimand him but your voice fizzled before you. Your mouth hung open as you stared at the object in his hand; the black dress, the white frills. You scoffed and raised a brow.

“What’s that?” You asked sourly.

“Yours,” He smiled as he held out the French maid’s outfit, complete with an apron even shorter than the skirt. Was this lingerie?

“You can’t be serious. Bucky,” You shook your head. “I agreed to clean your apartment…”

“On my terms. Our bet was clear.”

“Okay, funny joke. I’m not wearing it. Now show me where you’re broom is.”

“You don’t wear it then the bet is unfulfilled,” He countered. “So, maybe suck up that sore loser attitude and put it on.” He shoved it into your hands, “Then you can get to work.”

You squinted at him. He didn’t flinch. You huffed and snatched the dress. “Well, let me in.”

He backed away and pointed you to the bathroom. You stomped inside and locked the door behind you. You regretted wearing that thong but you didn’t think there’d be a chance of him seeing it.

It was entirely too short. How on earth would you take a step without him seeing right up it? You cracked the door open and stuck your head out. He was on the couch with his feet up.

“Um, I think you got the wrong size,” You said.

He didn’t even glance over. “I’m sure you’re fine. Look, the sooner you get started, the sooner you’re free.”

“Mm-hmm,” You grumbled and gathered up your clothes.

You emerged and tucked your stuff on the bench down the hall next to the door. You didn’t miss the movement of his head. You kept to the back of the couch and held the skirt down as far as it would stretch.

“So where do I start?” You asked. He grinned as he looked over his shoulder.

“There’s a list on the counter,” He replied and stretched his arm over the couch. “I haven’t had my coffee yet so you can put a pot on first.”

You nodded and turned away. You found your way to the kitchen and filled his percolator. You found grounds in the cupboard and finished up with the machine. You grabbed the list from the counter in his slanted writing and started on the counters.

As the kitchen filled with the smell of coffee, you were drawn from your chores by movement at the door. Bucky entered and made no pretense of his wandering eyes. You kept your ass to the counter as you smiled at him dryly.

“It fits fine enough,” He shrugged. “Well, you wanna pour me a cup?”

“The deal was I clean your apartment,” You said.

“The deal was your mine for the day. I mentioned cleaning…passingly.”

You glared at him and pushed yourself away from the counter. You grabbed a mug and poured him a cup. “Sugar?”

“Black,” He said. “Thank you.”

You turned to hand it to him and he was almost on top of you. The hot coffee spilled between you and splashed on his tee shirt. 

“Look what a mess you’ve made,” He stepped back and pulled his wet shirt away from his torso. “You’re supposed to be–” He lifted his shirt over his head, “Cleaning up the mess.” You narrowed your eyes and he chuckled. “Clean that up.” He took the mug from you and pointed to the floor.

You grabbed the dishcloth from its hook and knelt to wipe up the tile. It was the only position that kept you from flashing him entirely. He tossed his shirt over your shoulder as you stood. “You can add that to the laundry.”

He spun and sipped his coffee as he left the kitchen and you scowled at his back. Why the fuck was this dress so fucking tight?

-

Throughout the day, you were distracted by the work. Yet it did not keep you oblivious to Bucky’s observation. His none to subtle stares and the little twitch along the front of his sweats. You kept your head down and tried not to bend over too close to him. 

You were just folding the laundry, the last chore on the list, and he surprised you. His clothes were neatly stacked on the bed, his underwear done first as you got it out of the way. He walked around the other side of the bed and tilted his head. He took a pair of his jeans and unfolded them.

“No, no, no, seam out,” He re-folded them and set them back in place. “Redo them.”

“Jesus, Bucky,” You were getting real tired of his bossiness.

“Bucky,” He shook his head. “It’s sir, today.”

You dropped your arms and sneered at him. “Sir.”

“Also, there’s a streak on the living room window. That’s need a second touch, as well.” 

You rolled your eyes as you neared the end of the bed. You began to redo his jeans quietly. If you said something, it would not be nice. You pressed your lips together and focused on the laundry.

You dropped the jeans and squealed at the sudden strike across your ass. You raised your hand to smack Bucky and he caught your wrist. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” You snarled.

“I don’t like the attitude, missy,” He turned you to him and pulled you closer. “And your a shitty maid.”

“I did everything on the list,” You tried to pull away and his metal hand grabbed your ass and held you in place. “Get off.”

“You did a subpar job,” He spun you around suddenly and you almost fell as your feet tangled in each other. He held your shoulder and pressed himself to your back. “Which means you get punished.”

“Okay, Buck, this is over.” You tried to pull away but could not escape his grasp.

“You still have until midnight and I will get my day’s worth out of you,” He removed his metal hand and smacked your ass again. “Bend over.”

“Right. The outfit’s bad enough. You’re not doing this.” You fought to wriggle free but his grip remained firm.

“Bend over before I make you,” He leaned in and his lips grazed the back of your neck. “You know I can.”

Your eyes widened and you gulped. You shook your head in disbelief. He released you and slowly you bent forward. Your as was exposed in a second as the skirt rode up. You closed your eyes as you felt his cold vibranium finger hook under your cotton thong.

“This isn’t part of the uniform,” He growled and spanked you again. Your knees buckled and you grabbed them to keep from crumpling. “That’s five more.”


	5. Bucky's Professor (Bucky Barnes)

**Based on the following requests: **

**Bucky takes a couple college courses and becomes obsessed with one of his professors**

**and**

**Can I get some stalker dark Bucky to sooth my soul on this fabulous sinday? Maybe a little noncon or dub on? **

* * *

It had taken a year for Bucky to find the courage to walk into the therapist’s office. Another six months to take his advice to find a hobby. It was hard at first. Journalling didn’t work for him, drawing was never his forte, and he was tone deaf. Dr. Callum suggested he try some classes; something to keep him focused.

Days spent perusing the catalogue and he had finally chosen two classes. When he revealed his selections to the doctor, he had been wary. Maybe history wasn’t the way to go. He might not be ready for something so personal. At least, if he was going to study the past, he should opt for something he hadn’t lived through.

Bucky enrolled anyways. He wasn’t interested in ancient ruins or corrupt kings. The community college was small and both courses were taught by the same professor. Night classes he could work in between missions. He bought his textbooks and was early for his first day. And every class after that.

He met her in the hallway as he waited outside the locked classroom. He thought maybe she was another student. She remarked on his punctuality and muttered some excuse about her previous class. She let him in and crossed to the desk at the front to drop her bad on top. He was surprised.

He shouldn’t have been. He was among the oldest of her peers. As they filtered in, he sat in the front row with his open notebook and watched her. She wrestled with the projector remote and went about opening her presentation. Finally figured out, she watched as her students took their seats. 

She closed the doors and clapped her hands together. She silenced the room and smiled. Even as a few continued to titter. She gestured to the screen and welcomed the class. Bucky was eager. He hadn’t been involved in the pacific theatre of the war. This was something entirely different and yet completely familiar.

“I know you are all excited to get to the blood and grime of war but let us begin this course by setting the stage for our conflict.” Her voice was much bigger than her. He suspected the mic on her lapel helped with that. “Please open your syllabus and we will briefly go over our schedule before we jump in.” She waited as papers fluttered and folded. “So week one, that’s today, we will go over society and politics. Get an idea of how the US and Japan ended up at loggerheads. Week two, we will travel the road to war in the US, week three, we will head over to Japan, and by week four we should be at our declaration of war.”

Bucky didn’t look at his syllabus or scribble in his notebook. He watched her as she lit up. “And a short disclaimer before we get into the content. This is not a glorification of war. We are not learning about the war as scripted by Hollywood. This will be war as it is; destruction, death, tragedy. This is not war in numbers, it is war in blood. In human life. The casualties are not just statistics, they were people, on both sides. As much as this course is about the Pacific War, it is also about the greater picture of war as the calamity of human history.”

Bucky liked that. He smiled. How often he had rolled his eyes at the screen when the war was painted as some heroic crusade. At the ignorance of those around them who didn’t realize how greater powers barted the lives of the dispensable. He picked up his pen and jotted in his notebook. Her voice filled his chest with a peculiar warmth and he didn’t look down as his hand moved across the page.

His other class with her was in the same room. He took the same seat. Front row. This course was about the European front. He knew that much better. She was just as fiery. Just as confident in the knowledge locked inside her head. Just as fascinating.

He started recording her in the third week. He’d listen to her lectures as he fell asleep or when he was travelling for a mission. He managed to keep his class schedule between his work. Sometimes he showed up overtired and still bleeding beneath his jacket, but he was always present.

And he didn’t tell Dr. Callum about her. He told him about the classes but not her. He didn’t want to talk about her, he wanted to keep her to himself. She was his secret. His appointments grew fewer and further apart. He explained that he was busier; his missions kept him out of town. He could tell the doctor was disappointed but he didn’t care much. The doctor was always disappointed in him even when he did as he said.

It was just before midterms when it all combusted. He had an important mission. He’d be out of the city for a week. He e-mailed her. It took an hour to get his words right. When he hit send, his heart felt as if it would explode. She replied quickly. They could meet to re-schedule his exam if need be. 

“Before class?” He asked. She couldn’t do that. She had a class right before and was always cutting it too close. She sent her office hours. He couldn’t make those. He was busy with work. Well, she could see him in her office on Tuesday after class. That was the hour she usually used for marking. Yeah, that would work.

When she finished her lecture, she began to pack up. He remained in his seat and waited as the other students left. A few stopped to speak with her and she was just as lovely as always. He wasn’t the only one who liked her. A few of the boys who sat in the back made lewd jokes as they passed through the door, thinking themselves unheard. He was tempted to follow them but he had an important date to keep.

The classroom was empty at last and she zipped up her bag. She looked up as he tucked his notebook into his textbook and stood. She smiled. It was a habit, both genuine and nervous. He had seen her at the cafe just inside the library. She smiled when she ordered and wrung her hands. She sat and opened a book. When she looked up and accidently caught the eye of another, she smiled then too. Nerves.

He could hear her heartbeat. It stuttered when she saw him. Had she forgotten their appointment?

“Mr. Barnes,” She ventured, “Or James, can I call you that?”

“Bucky,” He corrected her. “Only my mom calls–called me James…but if you prefer it.”

“Bucky,” She repeated, “I’m sorry about the delay. We can head up to my office.” She looked over at the clock on the wall. “The cleaners will be here shortly.”

“Okay,” He stepped back to let her precede him. She smiled and passed him. He watched her hips as she walked to the door. Listened to the click of her low heels. He smiled, too.

-

You led the silent man into your office. You were surprised when he had emailed you. He wasn’t the most talkative and despite his punctuality, he had become a pillar of your class. He was almost a comfort as he took his usual seat and his blue eyes followed you around the hall. You would miss him in his absence, you were sure, but for now, you needed to figure out when he could sit his midterm.

You rounded your desk and the door closed. You looked up but didn’t think much of it as Bucky neared the chair opposite yours. You set your bag down beside your desk and sat. You gestured to the seat next to him and reach into your bag for your large leather planner. 

“You can put your things down, if you like,” You said as he balanced his books on his lap. He nodded and placed them on his side of the desk. “Now, I’ve gotten approval from the faculty dean for the re-sit but I just need to submit the date.”

“I’m sorry again,” He said. “I just…have to be out of town.”

“I understand, these things happen,” You opened your planner. “And given your…work, it must be difficult enough as it is.”

He shrugged.

“Would you like to sit it before or after that week?”

“Either,” He replied. “After would probably be easier given the time restraints.”

“Of course,” You scanned the lines and flipped the page. “I think I can do…the Monday before the class after? Does that work?”

“Sure,”You smiled and grabbed a pen. “Thank you.”

“Not at all,” You finished writing and sat back, “You know, it’s not everyday I teach a veteran about a war he fought in. It’s a bit…awkward.”

He chuckled. “I never thought of that.” He said. “I guess it would be.”

You nodded and tapped the pen. “Can I…ask you something?”

“Sure,” His metal fingers bent slightly along his thigh.

“Why exactly…are you taking these classes? Pure curiosity. Sorry, it’s just…you were there.”

“I was.” He accepted and stretched out his metal fingers. “But it was a long time ago. I wasn’t there for all of it.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” You broke the silence that began to rise. You placed your pen in the middle of the planner and closed it. “Well, I won’t keep you any longer unless you have any other concerns or questions.”

He lowered his head and thought. He sighed. “No, I think that’s…everything.” 

He stood and you did too. You rounded just to the side of the desk and he reached for his books. He didn’t quite grasp them and they slipped to the floor. You flinched and bent to grab them as they splayed across the carpet. He did the same. He grabbed the heavy textbook as your fingers wrapped around the open notebook. Your eyes flitted across his narrow writing and you froze.

‘07:02 arrives on campus. Grabs coffee and muffin at The Chestnut. Today’s flavour is carrot and pineapple. Sits by window. Leaves 07:23. 

Walks to office in history wing. Arrives 07:38.

In office until 08:14. Proceeds to classroom for class at 08:30. Dismisses early at 10:17

Next class 1200. English wing. Dismisses 13:51. 

Returns to office. Leaves at 16:22. 

Stops at grocer. Drives home.’

You dropped the book and backed away. That was your schedule from last Wednesday. He had followed you. How long had he been following you? 

“Bucky,” you said shakily, “I think you should go.”

He picked up the notebook and sighed as he closed it. He set it down on his textbook atop the desk. “It’s not–” He paused. "I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Why?” You retreated around the desk and he followed. “Please, just go.”

“My therapist said I should take classes. Find a hobby. Something to keep me busy.” He closed in and you tripped on your chair. He caught you before you could fall. “You’ve kept me busy. Kept me from feeling lonely. Every Tuesday and Thursday.”

“Let me go,” You rasped. “Please.”

“I know you’re lonely too.” He pulled you close. His metal fingers squeezed your arm as his other hand went to your waist. “I’ve seen you at night.”

“Please,” Your voice was barely a whisper.

“Please, don’t be scared.” He leaned in and his lips brushed your forehead as he nuzzled your hair. “I only want to keep you safe.” His arms snaked around you. “Because you’re mine.”


	6. Steve's baby (Steve Rogers)

**Based on this request: You and your husband want to have a kid but he doesn’t know he is infertile. Steve Just wanna “help” you have a happy family… Obviously without your husband**

* * *

You were late. So late that you didn’t even wait for the elevator. Instead you slipped your heels off and sped down the flights of stairs, taking two at a time. It would take long enough to get across the city for your lunchtime appointment. 

Your husband would meet you there and hopefully you would get an answer to your conundrum. You’d been trying for months to conceive. Nothing. After a conversation with Pepper and a few strings pulled, your had started seeing one the most renowned fertility doctors in the city. 

The process had been exhausting. Both you and Aiden had undergone tests. Aside from tracking your ovulation and erupting in a ball of tears every period, you were working later and later each night and it left little time to even ‘try’.

You stumbled out the door and into the parking garage, Your car was in your usual spot, a familiar vehicle just beside it. Steve must’ve arrived after you. You hit the button to unlock your door when you were spooked by a voice behind you. 

“Hey,” Steve smiled as you still panted. “What’s the hurry?”

He had his own keys in hand, seemingly on his way out. 

“Appointment,” You touched your chest as you calmed your breathing. “Tryna…beat traffic.”

“Oh yeah,” He smiled. “Well, good luck.”

He went around his driver’s door and opened it as you did the same. You dropped into the seat and pulled the door closed. You turned the key but the engine whirred and died. You repeated the motion several times but the car wouldn’t start. Your heart leapt as you tried a fifth time but it was Steve’s engine that turned.

You swore and smacked your steering wheel. You got out and popped the hood. You didn’t know what you were looking for but you would try. Steve’s car shut off and he stepped back out of his car. 

“Hey, you alright?”

“No,” You replied and closed the hood. It was hopeless. You knew jack all about cars. “I’ve been waiting for this appointment for a month and I’m going to miss it.”

“I can…give you a ride.” He offered. “I’m in no rush.”

“You sure?” You asked. “It’s halfway across the city and–”

“I wasn’t headed anywhere important,” He waved away your words. “A little out of the way but no big deal.”

You stared at him and sighed. You smiled. “Okay. Thanks.” You grabbed your purse from the front seat and locked the car. He opened the passenger side for you and closed the door behind you. He sat behind the wheel and you slid your purse down by your feet.

“You really don’t have to.” You said. “Really, Steve.”

“Nonsense. I kinda owe you after that little mix-up with the coffee.” He shrugged and started the car. “Remind me to never get in the way of you and your caffeine again.”

You chuckled and shook your head. “Yeah, I’m not exactly the nicest person to be around right now…hormones, you know?”

He drove between the rows of cars and up the ramp. “Oh yeah, I heard you were…well, you and Aiden.”

“Yeah, we figured we’ve been together long enough, we should make things a little more hectic,” You joked, “As if our lives aren’t chaotic already.”

“Hmm,” He nodded. “And this appointment?”

“Well, we got my results last month. All clear but we we’re just waiting on Aiden’s.” You explained and shifted in your seat. “I’m sure it’s fine.”

He stayed silent as he drove. He turned and you realized you hadn’t given him the address. “Oh, yeah–”

“And if it’s not fine?” He interrupted your thought. “What then?”

“I…dunno. We talked about adoption. Maybe a donor?” You hadn’t wanted to think about that. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. Which hopefully I do get there.” You nervously clutched the seatbelt. “I’m so forgetful, I didn’t even give you the address.”

“Oh yeah,” He laughed. “I guess you didn’t.”

He turned again and you sat up in the seat. “It’s actually the other way. It’s just down–” 

You looked at him and your voice fizzled. He looked so unlike himself. He turned once more and you glanced out the window as he pulled up behind an abandoned building you’d never seen before. 

“What are you–Steve?”

“You don’t need to go to that appointment. I can help you.” He killed the engine and swiftly undid his seatbelt. “You can have the family you want.”

“With Aiden.” You stated evenly. “Steve, look, I’m sure you mean well but this is…weird. Please, just take me back to the office.”

“I can give you a baby,” He reached over and clicked your seatbelt. You tried to catch it before it reeled back. “I want to give you a baby.”

“Wh–Okay, Steve, I’ll just walk.” You grabbed the door and he hit the switch to lock it. “Unlock the door.”

“I should’ve said something when you married him but…I never thought you would. I thought it was just a crush. At least, Tony said that’s what it was,” You picked at the lock and he caught your hand. He pulled it away from the door and you were forced to twist your body toward him.”But it never went away. Every day I see you a the tower and every night I go to sleep knowing you’re with him.”

“Okay, Steve, I love Aiden. I want his child, not yours.” Your voice quavered. “Please, unlock the door.”

“No,” He grabbed your other wrist. “He doesn’t deserve you. He doesn’t deserve you’re baby.” He pushed your arms up beside you and climbed over the console. “I do.”

“Steve,” You tried to wrench your wrists from his grasp but he only tightened his grip. “Let me go.”

“Let me help you, please? If I can’t have you, at least let me help.” 

He pushed your legs apart with his knee. You batted at his chest as he let go of your arm and his hand ventured along your skirt. He shoved it up higher and you wriggled against him. He reached down and unzipped his jeans. You were trapped between him and the seat.

You looked down as he pulled his cock out and squeezed your eyes shut. You tried to press your legs together but he kept them apart as he pushed closer. He leaned against you and felt around for the handle beneath the seat. It fell back suddenly and you were pinned beneath him.

“Get off. Please,” You shoved on his chest but he ignored you easily.

His fingers traced the edge of your panties and pulled them aside. You felt the head of his cock at your entrance and squirmed. You whimpered and dug your nails into the firm muscle beneath his tee. 

He pushed inside and you gasped. He was so thick it hurt. He cradled your face with his large hand as he got deeper. He bottomed out and pressed his lips to yours to stifle your whine. 

He moved slowly and you felt around blindly. Your fingers tried to grip the lock along the door and he reached over to shove your hand away. He raised your arm above the head and continued to thrust.

You turned your head away from him and your thighs trembled against him. His motion grew quicker and quicker. You hissed as your body responded. You bit your lip and he kissed your cheek.

“Don’t you want my baby?” His lips tickled your skin as he spoke. “Hmm? You want me to fill you up?” He sped up. “This is what you want, isn’t it? A baby?” He panted against you as your flesh buzzed. “I can’t wait to see you get big. You’re going to be even more beautiful.”

“St-st-st-” You stuttered and closed your eyes. Your shame burned as hot as your desire. 

“Ah, I’m gonna cum,” He rasped, “You want me to cum?”

You grunted as you pulsed around him. You couldn’t resist the ripple that went through you. He sank to his limit and exclaimed. You felt him spill inside of you and he slowed.

“Fuck,” He rocked to a halt and stayed inside of you. He rested his weight on you and nuzzled your neck. “Just think,” He whispered as he held your head against his. “Right now could be the very moment our baby was made.”


	7. Steve the Virgin (Steve Rogers)

**Based on this request: ** **Thirsty ass Virgin!Dark! Steve who’s been stalking Tony’s Personal assistant reader. Late night in the office where Steve catches the reader getting more comfortable by loosening the buttons on her dress shirt or Smth and he loses his shit.**

* * *

****

Everyone thought the great Steve Rogers was perfect. He was heroic, valiant, and beloved. Any woman would die to be with him. With his golden hair, square jaw, and oceanic eyes. That, at least, was the dream.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t the opportunity. Even before the serum, he had gotten a girl’s dress off but he had been so excited, he came in her hand. After the serum, he had women falling over each other. Still, it just hadn’t happened.

Before he shipped out for his tour as Captain America, he had been close. This one was as good as naked and then declared herself to be a virgin until marriage. He hadn’t taken that bait.

Since his excision from the ice, he had been intimate with several other women. They were gorgeous but left him wanting. When he had them where he wanted, he couldn’t get hard. Not until _her_.

She was always there with Tony. Steve had noticed her his first day in the tower. She was nice. She knew how to defuse the tension between the two men. And just as she was a staple of Tony’s life, she became a staple of his.

He didn’t realize it until a particularly unsuccessful date. Tony had set him up with some convincing from Natasha. The woman was gorgeous and eager. She had her hand down his pants before the night was over. 

He was so nervous he closed his eyes and willed himself to get hard. The assistant’s face appeared behind his eyelids. He was hard almost immediately. He imagined it was her with her hand on his cock. He came too quickly. Another disappointment.

No more blind dates. Instead he spent his days finding ways to run into Tony’s assistant and his nights dreaming of her as he masturbated. Then he started doing it at the tower.

One day, he passed by her as she was going through old files. She was bent over several boxes and her skirt hugged her ass perfectly. Steve kept his presence unnoticed and quickly fled to the bathroom. He came into the toilet after a few strokes.

He was soon insatiable. Just the sound of her voice had him hard. Even her scent. He had pictures of her too. Him and her at the Christmas part; Nat, Tony, and Bruce were easily cropped out. Another of her at her desk unaware of his phone. A few others from her Facebook. 

Then he started following her. He could climb her fire escape and watch her cook. She listened to her music on high and never noticed his shadow. Her bedroom was right beside the kitchen. He watched her sleep too.

He masturbated there as well. When she was fresh out of the shower and entirely unaware. He struggled to keep quiet but it made his orgasm even better.

She was the one. He knew it. She was the reason it had never happened for him. He had been waiting for her. And judging by the dildo she kept in her night table, she was waiting for him.

That day, he hadn’t thought to see her. He wasn’t supposed to be at the tower and it was after office hours. He was just grabbing the file Tony wanted him to review for his next mission. He’d be better to get it done so the man would shut up.

She was there at her desk. Tony’s office was dark and the place was silent. Another late night for the tireless assistant. She stood as he tucked himself around the corner. 

She stretched her arm over her head as she held a paper in her other hand and yawned. She paced as she read and he watched her quietly. He watched her ass sway as she padded in her bare feet across the floor. She turned and unbuttoned the top of her blouse and pushed back her stiff shoulders.

He was so fucking hard. She tilted her head and marched back to her desk. She bent over to grab a pen from the other side and jotted something down in the margin. 

Steve grabbed his crotch as he admired her ass. He could imagine himself behind her. Her hips crashing into the desk as his cock glided in and out of her.

He was done imagining.

-

You scribbled your note in the margin and tapped your pen triumphantly. Tony would be happy. And you could finally go home. You straightened up and reread the last few lines. You smiled and slid it into its folder.

You hurried to Tony’s office and entered. You left the file on his desk and yawned. You just wanted to go home and shower. You turned and swept back into the main office. You stopped short as a broad figure stood over your desk.

“Steve?” You greeted in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

“Came to grab something but… I saw you here and figured….” He paused as he looked at you. His eyes wandered down your figure. “I’d say hi.”

“Uh, hey,” You said wearily and went around the other side of your desk. You shut down your computer and bent to grab your bag. “I’m actually just finishing up.”

“You’re here pretty late,” He leaned on the desk as he spoke. “Do you ever get away from here?”

“I have my time,” You assured him as you checked your purse and zipped it up. You slipped your feet back into your heels. “I’ll need to enable the alarm when I go. If you wanna grab whatever it is you came for, I’ll wait.”

He smiled as you came around the desk but didn’t move. He watched you and blocked you from passing him. “I think I found what I came for.”

“What?” You stared up at him. “I…”

“Tony doesn’t appreciate you,” His hand settled on the strap of your purse. He slowly slipped it down your shoulder. “You work so hard. I mean, it must be difficult to have a life outside this place.” You clung to your bag as he tried to pull it down your arm. “Lonely.”

“I–I–Steve,” You struggled with him for a moment before he wrenched your purse away. “This isn’t–”

He shushed you as he tossed your bag to the floor. You stepped back and turned to go around the other side of the desk. He caught your arm and kept you from turning away. 

“What are you doing?” You wriggled in his grasp. “Let go.”

“I know you’re lonely,” He grabbed your other arm and pulled you closer. “I am, too.”

“I’m fine, Steve,” You tried to keep calm even as your heart raced. “Just stop before you–”

“I’ve seen you. What you do when your lonely.” He turned you and pushed you against the desk. “All by yourself with nothing but a toy.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” You twisted your wrists desperately in his grasp. 

“I can give you the real thing,” He let go of your arms only to scoop you up by your hips. He planted you on the desk and you exclaimed in surprise. “I’ve waited for you for so long.”

“Steve,” His hands were at the hem of your skirt and you fought against him as he tried to shove it up your skirt. “Stop.”

You fell back and tried to pull yourself away from him. He caught your hips as you squirmed. You squeezed your knees together and slapped at his hands. He bunched your skirt up higher and higher until the bottom of your panties were visible. 

You kicked out and he gripped your knees to still your legs. He pried them apart painfully and stepped between your legs. You slid along the desk as he pulled you closer. He kept one large hand on your hip as his other worked at his belt.

“Stop!” You were no match for his strength and only managed to further expose your panties to him. “Please.”

He unzipped his jeans and you looked to the door. You tried again to roll away and he grabbed your legs. He pushed himself against the edge of the desk and shifted you even closer. He squeezed your thigh as he reached once more to his fly.

You tried to rent his fingers away from you as he pulled his cock out. He was hard and the brush of his fingers against himself made him groan. He pushed against you, his cock prodded against your panties as he bent over you.

You grunted as you shoved on his shoulders and he snaked a hand down to your crotch. He pulled aside your panties and his cock glided along your folds. You squeaked and beat on his shoulders harder.

He slipped two fingers along your pussy and rubbed. He bent his head and pressed his lips to yours. You tried to turn away and his lips left a trail of spit along your cheek. He continued to play with you.

He pushed himself up, his hand on your stomach as he held you against the desk. He watched himself toy with your pussy. You closed your eyes and grabbed at his wrist. You couldn’t do more than wiggle helplessly.

He stretched two fingers along your lips and pushed them open. His cock slipped between his fingers and your eyes snapped open. He was fixated on your pussy as he slowly entered you. His fingers framed his thick cock as he delved deeper and you whimpered.

He bottomed out and you whined. Your walls ached terribly. He stayed at his limit and removed his hand from your stomach. He grabbed your legs and brought them up against his torso. His blue eyes were smokey as his hands ran the length of your thighs and calves.

He pulled back slowly and thrust just as carefully. He groaned and you grasped at the edges of the desk. Despite the pain, it felt good. It had been almost a year since you had been with someone. The last time had been less than satisfying.

“Oh, god,” He rasped and gripped your knees. “You’re so fucking tight.” He groaned again. “It feels so good.”

You held in another whine as he quickened just a little. Your thighs were tingly as he bent your legs higher. He leaned over you as his hand went to your waist. He sped up again. He shoved his fingers between the buttons of your blouse and ripped it open. You gasped and he clumsily grabbed at your tits in your plain white bra.

You were folded between him and the desk as his motion grew faster and fasted. He pulled your bra down past your chest and tweaked your nipples as he grunted loudly. You shook your head as the tingle became a buzz and threatened to boil over. 

He gripped the top of your skirt with both hands as he pounded into you. Your legs shook against him, the room filled with the sloppy noises of his fucking. You bit down on your knuckle as you came and hid your face from him. 

His thrusts turned to sharp jolts, your entire body jerked up and down the desk. Your pussy throbbed around him and his breath hitch. He clung to your twisted skirt as he slammed into you over and over. He grunted suddenly and his hips snapped against you. 

His cum was hot as it spilled inside of you. You were stunned as he trembled against you and sighed. He looked down as he pulled out and smirked as you felt the gush from your pussy. 

He dragged two fingers through his cum and pushed it back inside of you. Weakly you tried to sit up but he caught your ankles and held them against his shoulder. His fingers glistened as he smeared the mess along your leg.

“The first of many,” He promised as he licked his lips. He angled his hips until his cock was at your entrance. He slipped a hand down to hold your panties aside once more. He sank into you with a purr. “I’ve waited long enough.”


	8. Steve the Virgin

**Based on this request: ** **Thirsty ass Virgin!Dark! Steve who’s been stalking Tony’s Personal assistant reader. Late night in the office where Steve catches the reader getting more comfortable by loosening the buttons on her dress shirt or Smth and he loses his shit.**

* * *

Everyone thought the great Steve Rogers was perfect. He was heroic, valiant, and beloved. Any woman would die to be with him. With his golden hair, square jaw, and oceanic eyes. That, at least, was the dream.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t the opportunity. Even before the serum, he had gotten a girl’s dress off but he had been so excited, he came in her hand. After the serum, he had women falling over each other. Still, it just hadn’t happened.

Before he shipped out for his tour as Captain America, he had been close. This one was as good as naked and then declared herself to be a virgin until marriage. He hadn’t taken that bait.

Since his excision from the ice, he had been intimate with several other women. They were gorgeous but left him wanting. When he had them where he wanted, he couldn’t get hard. Not until _her_.

She was always there with Tony. Steve had noticed her his first day in the tower. She was nice. She knew how to defuse the tension between the two men. And just as she was a staple of Tony’s life, she became a staple of his.

He didn’t realize it until a particularly unsuccessful date. Tony had set him up with some convincing from Natasha. The woman was gorgeous and eager. She had her hand down his pants before the night was over. 

He was so nervous he closed his eyes and willed himself to get hard. The assistant’s face appeared behind his eyelids. He was hard almost immediately. He imagined it was her with her hand on his cock. He came too quickly. Another disappointment.

No more blind dates. Instead he spent his days finding ways to run into Tony’s assistant and his nights dreaming of her as he masturbated. Then he started doing it at the tower.

One day, he passed by her as she was going through old files. She was bent over several boxes and her skirt hugged her ass perfectly. Steve kept his presence unnoticed and quickly fled to the bathroom. He came into the toilet after a few strokes.

He was soon insatiable. Just the sound of her voice had him hard. Even her scent. He had pictures of her too. Him and her at the Christmas part; Nat, Tony, and Bruce were easily cropped out. Another of her at her desk unaware of his phone. A few others from her Facebook. 

Then he started following her. He could climb her fire escape and watch her cook. She listened to her music on high and never noticed his shadow. Her bedroom was right beside the kitchen. He watched her sleep too.

He masturbated there as well. When she was fresh out of the shower and entirely unaware. He struggled to keep quiet but it made his orgasm even better.

She was the one. He knew it. She was the reason it had never happened for him. He had been waiting for her. And judging by the dildo she kept in her night table, she was waiting for him.

That day, he hadn’t thought to see her. He wasn’t supposed to be at the tower and it was after office hours. He was just grabbing the file Tony wanted him to review for his next mission. He’d be better to get it done so the man would shut up.

She was there at her desk. Tony’s office was dark and the place was silent. Another late night for the tireless assistant. She stood as he tucked himself around the corner. 

She stretched her arm over her head as she held a paper in her other hand and yawned. She paced as she read and he watched her quietly. He watched her ass sway as she padded in her bare feet across the floor. She turned and unbuttoned the top of her blouse and pushed back her stiff shoulders.

He was so fucking hard. She tilted her head and marched back to her desk. She bent over to grab a pen from the other side and jotted something down in the margin. 

Steve grabbed his crotch as he admired her ass. He could imagine himself behind her. Her hips crashing into the desk as his cock glided in and out of her.

He was done imagining.

-

You scribbled your note in the margin and tapped your pen triumphantly. Tony would be happy. And you could finally go home. You straightened up and reread the last few lines. You smiled and slid it into its folder.

You hurried to Tony’s office and entered. You left the file on his desk and yawned. You just wanted to go home and shower. You turned and swept back into the main office. You stopped short as a broad figure stood over your desk.

“Steve?” You greeted in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

“Came to grab something but… I saw you here and figured….” He paused as he looked at you. His eyes wandered down your figure. “I’d say hi.”

“Uh, hey,” You said wearily and went around the other side of your desk. You shut down your computer and bent to grab your bag. “I’m actually just finishing up.”

“You’re here pretty late,” He leaned on the desk as he spoke. “Do you ever get away from here?”

“I have my time,” You assured him as you checked your purse and zipped it up. You slipped your feet back into your heels. “I’ll need to enable the alarm when I go. If you wanna grab whatever it is you came for, I’ll wait.”

He smiled as you came around the desk but didn’t move. He watched you and blocked you from passing him. “I think I found what I came for.”

“What?” You stared up at him. “I…”

“Tony doesn’t appreciate you,” His hand settled on the strap of your purse. He slowly slipped it down your shoulder. “You work so hard. I mean, it must be difficult to have a life outside this place.” You clung to your bag as he tried to pull it down your arm. “Lonely.”

“I–I–Steve,” You struggled with him for a moment before he wrenched your purse away. “This isn’t–”

He shushed you as he tossed your bag to the floor. You stepped back and turned to go around the other side of the desk. He caught your arm and kept you from turning away. 

“What are you doing?” You wriggled in his grasp. “Let go.”

“I know you’re lonely,” He grabbed your other arm and pulled you closer. “I am, too.”

“I’m fine, Steve,” You tried to keep calm even as your heart raced. “Just stop before you–”

“I’ve seen you. What you do when your lonely.” He turned you and pushed you against the desk. “All by yourself with nothing but a toy.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” You twisted your wrists desperately in his grasp. 

“I can give you the real thing,” He let go of your arms only to scoop you up by your hips. He planted you on the desk and you exclaimed in surprise. “I’ve waited for you for so long.”

“Steve,” His hands were at the hem of your skirt and you fought against him as he tried to shove it up your skirt. “Stop.”

You fell back and tried to pull yourself away from him. He caught your hips as you squirmed. You squeezed your knees together and slapped at his hands. He bunched your skirt up higher and higher until the bottom of your panties were visible. 

You kicked out and he gripped your knees to still your legs. He pried them apart painfully and stepped between your legs. You slid along the desk as he pulled you closer. He kept one large hand on your hip as his other worked at his belt.

“Stop!” You were no match for his strength and only managed to further expose your panties to him. “Please.”

He unzipped his jeans and you looked to the door. You tried again to roll away and he grabbed your legs. He pushed himself against the edge of the desk and shifted you even closer. He squeezed your thigh as he reached once more to his fly.

You tried to rent his fingers away from you as he pulled his cock out. He was hard and the brush of his fingers against himself made him groan. He pushed against you, his cock prodded against your panties as he bent over you.

You grunted as you shoved on his shoulders and he snaked a hand down to your crotch. He pulled aside your panties and his cock glided along your folds. You squeaked and beat on his shoulders harder.

He slipped two fingers along your pussy and rubbed. He bent his head and pressed his lips to yours. You tried to turn away and his lips left a trail of spit along your cheek. He continued to play with you.

He pushed himself up, his hand on your stomach as he held you against the desk. He watched himself toy with your pussy. You closed your eyes and grabbed at his wrist. You couldn’t do more than wiggle helplessly.

He stretched two fingers along your lips and pushed them open. His cock slipped between his fingers and your eyes snapped open. He was fixated on your pussy as he slowly entered you. His fingers framed his thick cock as he delved deeper and you whimpered.

He bottomed out and you whined. Your walls ached terribly. He stayed at his limit and removed his hand from your stomach. He grabbed your legs and brought them up against his torso. His blue eyes were smokey as his hands ran the length of your thighs and calves.

He pulled back slowly and thrust just as carefully. He groaned and you grasped at the edges of the desk. Despite the pain, it felt good. It had been almost a year since you had been with someone. The last time had been less than satisfying.

“Oh, god,” He rasped and gripped your knees. “You’re so fucking tight.” He groaned again. “It feels so good.”

You held in another whine as he quickened just a little. Your thighs were tingly as he bent your legs higher. He leaned over you as his hand went to your waist. He sped up again. He shoved his fingers between the buttons of your blouse and ripped it open. You gasped and he clumsily grabbed at your tits in your plain white bra.

You were folded between him and the desk as his motion grew faster and fasted. He pulled your bra down past your chest and tweaked your nipples as he grunted loudly. You shook your head as the tingle became a buzz and threatened to boil over. 

He gripped the top of your skirt with both hands as he pounded into you. Your legs shook against him, the room filled with the sloppy noises of his fucking. You bit down on your knuckle as you came and hid your face from him. 

His thrusts turned to sharp jolts, your entire body jerked up and down the desk. Your pussy throbbed around him and his breath hitch. He clung to your twisted skirt as he slammed into you over and over. He grunted suddenly and his hips snapped against you. 

His cum was hot as it spilled inside of you. You were stunned as he trembled against you and sighed. He looked down as he pulled out and smirked as you felt the gush from your pussy. 

He dragged two fingers through his cum and pushed it back inside of you. Weakly you tried to sit up but he caught your ankles and held them against his shoulder. His fingers glistened as he smeared the mess along your leg.

“The first of many,” He promised as he licked his lips. He angled his hips until his cock was at your entrance. He slipped a hand down to hold your panties aside once more. He sank into you with a purr. “I’ve waited long enough.”


	9. Yes, Captain (Steve Rogers)

**Based on this request: How about Captain Rogers whipping a disrespectful, pretty, young cadet into shape and teaching her a good lesson? ;-p**

* * *

The sweat drips off your nose. You keep count as your muscles strain and you struggle to lift yourself from the ground. _Ninety-one, ninety-two, ninety-three…_ Your arms give out and you hear the dark chuckle. 

You plant your hands and shake as you lift yourself again. The boot comes down on your back and pushes you back to the ground. “You’re done.” Rogers says. “Good try but…you haven’t got it in you.”

You struggle to breathe as he presses down enough to drive the air from you. You let your body go limp in surrender and he removes his boot. He walks around you with a tut. He comes to squat before you, arms on his knees. You look up at him with all the defiance you can muster.

“So…” The corner of his mouth twitches, “Still think I’m overdramatic, cadet?”

You shake your head and try to catch your breath. Your face is hot from excess.

“Hmm? Come on,” He cups his hand to his ear. 

“Yes….Cap…tain,” You gasp out.

“Up,” He stands and nudges you with his foot.

You weakly push yourself from the floor. The rest of the cadets have made their beds and are across their cots. Though sleep was rare in this place. You stand and your legs wobble.

“Look at that,” He pulls the bottom of your tank top free from your pants. It’s sopping with sweat. “Think we should put you on laundry duty.”

You force out another ‘Yes, Captain,” He laughs.

“You’re angry. I can see it,” He stops in front of you. “I’m just tryin’ to knock some sense into you. I was stubborn to. Had a general run me ragged.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“But it did the trick. Here I am. Figure it’s ironic. Now I’m dealin’ with brats like you.” Your shoulders slump. “At attention!”

You straighten up and bite down on your exhaustion.

“You know, he made me run ten miles and back.” He tilted his head, “Naked.” He backs away and approaches the window. He look up at the silver moon and snickers. “You’re lucky. It was raining when I did.”

Your face wrinkles in confusion. He claps his hand as he spins back to you. “Come on, undress.” He crosses his arms. He watches as your surprise turns to resignation.

You untie your boots and he smirks. He’s satisfied as he watches you undress. You don’t look at him. You stand nude and sweaty before him and he opens the door. 

“Well,” He waves to the door, “Let’s get going.”


	10. The Teacher (Steve Rogers)

**Based on this request: our reader is a Peter teacher and Steve meets her during a parent meeting (because Tony wants to go) about Peter strange behaviour (sleeping in class, late arrivals, etc) but soon she learns that Steve behaviour is even worse. Maybe Steve is attracted to how dedicated teacher she is... **

* * *

You didn’t expect a hero to show up at your parent-teacher night. Let alone two. They were the last of the night. Actually, they were late.

You’re packing up when you hear them. Two voices arguing just outside the door. “We’re too late. Tony, I told you to hurry up.”

“Why are you even here?” The other voice counters.

“Well, you didn’t exactly tell me this was in your daybook, did you?” The first voice returns. “We we’re suppose to go back to the tower.”

“Yeah, after this.”

“Whatever,” A knock comes. It shakes the door. “Let’s just do this.”

You answer. It’s an hour past the allotted time. You stayed only to go through your notes from the meetings and organize student conferences the next day. As you open the door, you recognize both men. You were unaware that they had a child. Together?

“Hey, hope we’re not too late, we’re here to talk about Peter.” Tony Stark greets.

“Parker,” Steve adds.

“Oh, yeah, him,” Tony smirks.

“Yeah, of course, I have time,” You say all courteous. Really, you were looking forward to getting home and having a tea but teaching never went as expected.

“Tony,” Stark introduces himself with handshake, “This is Steve.”

“Are you…related to Peter? If you don’t mind me asking?” You shake Steve’s hand and he smiles. Still you can sense his irritation towards his companion.

“I’m his mentor. An idol, if you will.” They follow you to your desk.

You take your leather notebook out of your bag and open it up. You grab a pin as you sit. “Sorry, we don’t really have much for seating.” You gesture to the small plastic chairs meant for adolescents.

They pull two up and sit on the other side of your desk. Steve looks nervous as the chair creaks dangerously at his weight.

“Peter’s a smart boy but he lacks…presence.” You measure your words. “He should use his desk as more than a pillow. And maybe get a watch that he can read.”

“I’m afraid that’s my fault,” Tony explains, “He’s been interning at my lab and I tend to keep him a bit late…”

Steve watches quietly. He actually looks interested in the conversation despite his involuntary presence. He watches as you jot down a comment on Peter’s page.

“He never told me that. but…this is school and I understand his future is in science but he still needs to do his history homework.” You say. You realize you’re challenging Stark. Placing your own work above his. “I’m sure we both realize he needs university but he needs first the grades to get in.”

“I’m sure you can find a way for him to make it up to you,” Tony says nonchalantly, “And maybe, we could too. Tour of Stark labs, free of charge.”

“This is a history course,” You shake your head.

“And science has existed for years,” He argues as he glances around. “There, see. The plague. That’s science. We could show the kids how antibodies work.”

“Peter still has to do his work,” You insist. You notice the movement from beside him, the groan of the plastic chair.

Steve leans forward. “He will. All of it.” Steve promises and Tony shoots him a sharp look. “Do you have anything he can do to make up what he’s missed?”

“Well, he didn’t hand in his last unit essay. Two weeks ago. You get him to do that in the next week and I won’t dock him late…but no leeway from here on out.” You offer. You had this talk with Peter already. His promises were empty. Typical teenage arrogance.

“You can help the kid with that one, Cap,” Tony crosses his arms, “You know history better than any of us.”

Steve frowns but wipes away his irritation as he notices your attention on him. He smiles and checks his watch. “Well, seeing as we were late to begin with, I guess we should let you go.”

“Uh, yeah,” Tony stands and nearly knocks over the plastic chair. “Sorry about that.”

“Not at all,” You rise in tandem with them. “It explains a lot about Peter.”

Steve chuckles under his breath as Tony flinches at the subtle jab. He nods and clears his throat. “Thank you for your time, Miss.”

-

You weren’t happy. Your lesson had been interrupted and it was impossible to say no to a room full of teenagers enticed by the promise of a field trip. You don’t know what strings Tony had pulled but your principal had informed you of the impromptu trip. Thankfully you had two other teachers to help supervise.

Stark labs were impressive. You could admit that. The facilities were shiny and clean. The students awed and oohed at every sight. You had to smile as they watched the demonstration put on by Stark and his lab partner, Banner.

You stood near the back of the room. You would once more be playing catch up with the curriculum. A subtle tap on the window behind you, just loud enough for only you to hear. You turn and Steve waves through the glass. You wave back and near the door.

You glance over the shoulder. The other two could handle the distracted teens. You step out as Steve waits patiently.

“Did Peter get his paper in?” He asks.

“Yeah…I suppose that was you,” You reply.

“I helped,” He says, “I didn’t know the tour was today.”

“Me either,” Your tone is wry. You shift your weight on your feet. “I hate to be awkward but the tour didn’t include the…restroom?”

“Oh yeah, no worries,” He steps back and points down the hall, “Just down here.”

He leads you along. You turn a corner. Then another. The walk is long. He’s quiet and you catch him peeking at you momentarily. Finally he stops at a door.

“Well, thank you for the escort. Jeez, this place is a maze,” You comment.

“Yeah,” He leans against the wall and nods at the door, “No problem.”

You smile awkwardly. “I can find my way back.” You assure him and grab the handle.

You twist it and push inward. You almost fall on your face as you’re shove further inside. Steve follows closely and the door closes with a snap. The room is empty. Some sort of testing room. You turn back, confused.

“Wha–”

“Shhh,” He wraps his arm around you, “It’s fine, no one will miss you.”


	11. Safeword (Bucky Barnes)

**Based on this request: could you do dark bucky where the reader tries to safeword out but he doesn’t let her**

* * *

Your ass slaps against him. Your back to his front as your in his lap. He guides your body with his hands on your hips. His metal fingers dig into your skin. You’ve cum three times already. But your thighs are burning and you’re shaking so much you could fall over.

He pulls you down on him. His hand goes to your throat. He shifts you forward smoothly onto your knees. He’s behind you. Still inside. He fucks you without restraint as his finger close around your throat. Your head is spinning as his flesh claps against yours.

“Brussels,” You wheeze the safeword. The place you first fucked. “Brussels.”

You reach up to claw at his hand but he keeps going. Your other arm gives out and you’re on your face. His hand slides around to back of your neck and he shoves your head into the mattress. You still can’t breathe.

Your arm flails out and he grabs it. He twists it around behind you, angling it painfully. He plunges as deep as he can with each thrust. The noises he makes are animalistic. He jolts your entire body with each thrust.

“Fuck,” He grunts as he pounds harder and harder.

Your legs slip your from under you and he lets go of your arm. You’re flat against the bed and he covers your body with his as his pace quickens once more.

“Brussels!” You turn your head and squeak the word. “Bucky!” You try to bat him away. “Stop!”

He has your wrists and he holds them against the bed. He’s wild. He can’t hear you. Or he doesn’t want to hear you.

He roars and you feel him cum. He rides it out as he slowly releases your hands. He stays inside of you as his weight pins your beneath. You’re scared. Angry.

“What the fuck!?” You hiss as you try to wriggle out from beneath him. He hold you there and wiggles his hips. “I told you to stop!” Your voice is shrill. “And you fucking came in me.”

“It’s fine,” He purrs as he nuzzles the back of your head.

“It’s not fine.” You continue to struggle but he doesn’t move. “The serum…You begged me not to use a condom. You promised–”

“It’s fine with me,” He begins to move again. “More than fine…”


	12. The Boss (Steve Rogers)

**Based on this request: Non con boss!steve trying to make his employer relax whether she wants to or not**

* * *

The one day you didn’t want to work overtime. The call to your sister was worse than you expected. “That god damn job! Every time!”

Her words echo in your head as you type. Not only had your boss dropped more work on your desk, he was unhappy with your previous results. Rewrite now. No, stay until it’s done.

His words melded with your sister’s. Funny how you could disappoint so easily. You sigh and power through. You check the time as you finish the last section. You might even get home by ten. Jesus, this place was empty.

Might. If you fucked up again, you wouldn’t be gone before the morning cleaners appeared. You save and print. You staple the projects separately and approach your boss’s door. He hadn’t left yet. Or maybe you missed it.

You knock. Steve calls you in. You enter hesitant. You wave the papers and near. He leans back in his chair and takes them from you. You start to turn but he stops you with an “ah”, He flips open the first stack and starts to read.

“I see you fixed it,” He points to the middle section. “This is why we re-read. Editing is key.” He slides over you previous submission and pokes your typo.

“A single typo? You had me stay more than three hours for a typo?”

“Now, that’s not any way to speak to your boss.” He reproaches.

You stiffen and apologize. “May I go?”

“Hmm,” He considers you.

He sits up and turns his chair to face you. He reaches out and grabs the waist of your skirt. He almost pulls you off your feet as he forces you closer. “You should relax.” His hand slides down to your thigh, to the hem of your skirt. “I just need you to put in the work.”

His hand is halfway up your skirt. You don’t know what to do.

“Trust yourself,” His fingers glide along your panties, “You’re a very capable girl…you just need to try a little harder.” He pushes aside the cotton and you gasp. “Show me that you really want it.”


	13. The Drones (Quentin Beck)

Based on this request: Quentin filming you with the drones, they're mostly for his own pleasure, to watch if he has to be away from you for more than a day or so, but they also work extremely well as a threat to keep you in line. You wouldn't want those videos to get out now, would you? Then you'd better be a good girl and not resist too much.

* * *

You hated the drones. They were everywhere. Whenever Quentin was out of town. there was one in tow. Your own apartment was his amusement park. Even when he was away he wasn’t truly gone.

You step out of the shower and there it is. Its glass eye watching you. You wrap yourself in a towel and pass by it. You ignore it as you open your dresser drawer. Your phone rings. You don’t need to check the ID.

“I see you,” Quentin greets as you lifted the phone to your ear. “Cleaning up for me are you?”

“Really?” You don’t even try to hid your exasperation. He had to control everything. Even you. It was exhausting.

“Ah, come on, I know you miss me,” He purrs. “And fuck I miss you.”

“Hard to miss you when you don’t stop,” You sigh and search out a pair of panties.

“Ah, don’t bother,” He says, “Go on and drop the towel.”

“What?” You hiss.

“You heard me.” His voice is stone. “Don’t think I didn’t catch you’re little pre-shower ritual.”

You look at the drown. Guilt is written across your face. You hadn’t seen the drone, didn’t hear it, and you _were _lonely.

“A nice little video for the archives…personal, of course,” It’s a threat.

The man who fucked you against the window would have no issue broadcasting your little session to the world. You knew that he’d just as soon fuck you in the middle of the grocery store.

“Robe, off,” He orders.

You obey but not without a sneer at the camera. The drone whirs around you. It’s him controlling it. “Put me on speaker,” Again, you’re quick. You set the phone on the night table and he directs you to the bed.

“On your back, knees up,” He commands. “I want to see every inch of you.” The drone stays close as you follow along. You’re on fully display. “Now, I think you know what to do…”


	14. The Break-Up (Quentin Beck)

**Based on this request: A 10-15 years younger s/o who tries to break up with Quentin Beck? But he turns into a madman(as dark as possible 😈)**

* * *

“Where are you going to go?” He snarls. “I took you off the streets. I made you what your are. I gave you what you have.”

“You groomed me. Manipulated me. I’m not a pet,” you reach for the bag he had snatched from you. He steps back.

He’s between you and the door. Between you and freedom. Happiness even. His throws the bag and you hear the smash of your few possessions amongst your clothes.

“No, but you are mine,” he barks, “you will always be mine. That’s what you said.”

“What you made me say.” You reply.

“You said what you meant,” he growls and his hand’s at your throat. “You love me.”

“It’s not enough,” you rasp as his fingers tighten.

“I’m enough!” He shouts.

He turns you and you’re against the wall. Pinned. His hands are all over you. You writhe as you try to keep him away. His arm across your chest, you’re again out of breath.

Your pants are undone, so are his. He spins you around and pinches your ass. He uses his nails. “Let me remind you where you belong.” He smacks your ass. “Who you belong to.”

He’s against you. He pushes his cock past your ass. He enters you and crushes you against the wall. He shudders and thrusts.

He doesn’t care that you’re not wet. That you’re clawing at the drywall. He only cares about himself. His pleasure. His possession.


	15. Quentin's Return (Quentin Beck)

Based on this request: dark! Quentin beck coming back to you as mysterio after you broke up with him a few years back due to him being too ambitious

* * *

You never thought you’d see him again. But then his face flashed across the new. He was the same man you knew and worse. His vanity had taken him above and beyond what his ego could handle.

Then he was at your door. You tried to ignore him. You closed the peephole and sat as he knocked. Over and over. But it wouldn’t stop him. It never had.

He stood in front of you. You sat. You stared up expectantly. Anxiously. It was too late for escape. He’s not wearing the costume. His new mask shed to reveal his old one.

“You said I couldn’t make it,” He taunts.

“I did…so why are you here?” You ask, but you know the answer. He’s here for an ‘I told you so’. Here to show you how wrong you were.

“Do you remember that night…when Tony stole my work.” He sits beside you as if you’re old friends.

“I remember,” You say quietly. You remember his anger. His resent. How rough he had been.

“I think about it too. Not just because of what he did…” His hand is on your knee. “I think about that girl bent before me. Her as raw and red. Her tears hidden in the duvet.”

“I told you to stop,” You whisper.

“Did I ever listen?” He chuckles.

“Never,” You agree. You knew this time would be no different.

“So…what are you waiting for?” His hand snakes up to your thigh. He cups your pussy through your thin pajamas. “I bet you feel the same. Tight. Wet.”

You’re silent. He rubs you through your pants. You’re wet. Not for him but out of loneliness. Abstinence piled up until it hurts. You shiver and lean back into the couch. You know it’s over. He has you.


	16. Edging (Quentin Beck)

**Based on this request: Quentin edging you until it's unbearable so he can force you to beg him. He likes the way you flush with humiliation and shame at begging for something you don't even want but physically desperately need, likes having that absolute power over you.**

* * *

An hour. Maybe two. Time stretched to illogical. It was nothing but a concept. There was only now. Only the unnerving tickle along your clit. The ripples along your thighs.

You’re ready to cum. It stops. He raises his head an looks over your prone body. Straps around wrist and ankle. You’re trapped in the endless cycle. Torture.

You whine as he clicks of the vibe. He chuckles. He admires the curve of your pelvis, runs his fingers along your vee. You shiver and try to pull your legs together. How futile.

He laughs again and you feel his hot breath along your pussy. He hovers until you’re squirming.

“Please,” You rasp, “Please. I need to cum.”

“What?” You see just his eyes above your body.

His lips are almost touching you. You whimpered and find your voice. What’s left of it. “Please can I cum? Please? I need to cum.”

His tongue flicks across your clit. You spasm and he watches the shock of pleasure and pain. He repeats the action. Each lap is decisive and yet not enough.

“Please, please, please, I wanna cum. I…need you,” You hiss, “Only you. Only…you.”

He lowers his head slowly and you sigh as he plies himself diligently to your folds. He swirls around your bud and drinks you in. You cum in an instant and he growls. In approval. Reproach. You were too quick.

And so it would start again.


	17. The Criminal (Steve Rogers)

**Based on this request: Steve falls for this woman, and then finds out she's a criminal. Not like a super villain or someone who steals to survive, but she does something like fraud, is good at and enjoys doing it. How would he deal with it, supposed golden boy that he is?**

* * *

“The worst thing you could do is lie to me,” He says as he walks another circle around you.

Your head is pounding. A black eye swelling and your lip split. Steve had never been so callous. He loved you. And you took advantage of it.

He wasn’t a mark at first. He was your boyfriend. But information was valuable and his credentials were unlimited. It was small things at first. Stark’s sketches and Banner’s notes. Then it escalated. Fury’s secrets and political cover-ups. It was bigger thank Wikileaks.

It was a shame he was the one to figure it out. You were careless. Stupid. You deserved this.

“If I turn you over, they’ll kill you,” You curl up on the floor as he steps closer. “I should let them.” He nudges you with his toe. “But I can do worse.” He kneels and touches your bruised cheek as you tremble. “Make you feel the same pain I do. The same betrayal.”

His hand slips down and he tears the tank top down the front. He caught you by surprise. Dragged you out of bed. The basement was cozy but not anymore. Your blood was on the carpet.

“Use you like you used me,” He rips your panties so that the cloth sears your flesh. “You’re going to wish I turned you over.” He tweaks your nipple. “You’ll be begging for it.”


	18. Doppleganger (Steve Rogers)

**Based on this request: You know that saying "everyone has a twin"? Maybe Steve meets someone that looks A LOT like Peggy (no relation- just coincidence) and kind of... loses it?**

* * *

He’s sure it’s his imagination. Often his mind bend reality to what he once knew. He daydreams in black and white.

But she’s real. She’s right in front of him. But not really. It’s not her, just her shadow.

It was good enough for him. Her bright eyes, rich locks, and easy smile. She knows him. Not the way Peggy had, but as the man in the papers. She trusts him. He knows that. Relishes it.

He makes small talk. She’s friendly. Her coffee in hand, his own nearly done. She was in a rush. He had already kept her too long. She skirts away with a fleeting goodbye and she’s gone.

No, she’s not. Not again. He rushes out and tosses away his coffee. She’s at the next corner. He runs. Cuts through an alley and sees her pass. He stays far enough that she doesn’t notice. Her hips sway in the same way. Her heels click in steady rhythm.

She enters an office building. A flurry of energy within. He loses himself in the crowd but not her. She waits for the elevator, he ducks in behind her. She doesn’t see him as he keeps to the back of the box, several others between them.

She hits seven he gets off at six. He runs up the stairs. He hears the elevator ding on the other side of the door. She’s just on the other side as she walks down the hall.

In a moment, the door opens and he has her. He stifles her cry with his hand, his arm around her waist. She grabs at him but she’s small. Weak. She’s not much of a fight.

“I’m not losing you this time,” He says. “Never again.”


	19. Watching (Bucky Barnes)

**Based on this request: Is it possible to get Bucky & exhibitionism? Like maybe he’s insistent on fucking the reader somewhere he knows someone can or will watch them?**

* * *

“It’s fine, everyone’s asleep,” Bucky coaxes from between your legs.

You lower the weight and sigh. He’s knelt at the end of the bench and his hands quickly find your thighs. You sit up, barely missing the bar and slap him away. 

“Jesus, what if I had been lifting?”

“You’re strong. You’d be fine,” He tickles your knee. “I’ve trained you well.”

“Stop,” You giggle despite yourself. The wall of the gym was nothing more then glass panels and anyone passing by could see in. “For the last time. Someone could see.”

“It’s one in the morning…why do you think I schedule our little sessions so late?”

“Because your an insomniac and a masochist.” You roll your eyes.

“True but it really had nothing to do with that,” He gets to his feet. His shorts are tented and you shake your head.

“I’m not fucking you here,” You huff.

“Then let me eat you out,” He pleads. “Just lay back.”

“Bucky.” You warn. You feel a tingle. The itch of temptation.

“I can always take you back to my room and fuck you until everyone in the towers hears,” He teases. You know he’s serious though. He never stops until he gets what he wants. “Tell me you don’t want me between those perfect thighs right now.”

“God, if it shuts you up,” You resign.

He stares, pleased by your hard-fought surrender. He grabs your legs and pulled you suddenly. You’re forced to lay back with a yelp. He’s on his knees in and instant, tugging at your shorts till they’re at your ankles. He untangles your feet and leaves your sneakers on. He slings your legs over his shoulders.

“Fuck,” You’re surprised by his ferocity. “Buck–urgh!”

His mouth is on your just as quick. He can taste the arousal you had tried to hide. You may be a good actor but your body rarely played along. His tongue swirls and laps and your eyes roll back.

Just forget you’re here. You’re in your room. It’s just another night with Bucky and his endless libido. You moan and he purrs in delight. The noises that rise from you drive him further. He won’t let up. 

Your head turns back and forth as the waves rise. You grip the side of the bench, the little ‘mmmms’ and breaths that come from him urge you on. You reach up to the top of the bench and cling to it as your back arches. You’re going to come.

Your eyes snap open and you exclaim. Out of ecstasy and surprise. As you orgasm, you stare into the wide eyes of your sole observer. Steve’s mouth is slightly agape as he watches you writhe and you smack Bucky’s head to make him stop.

He carries on and you look down to find his eyes on Steve. He doesn’t stop even as you murmur helplessly. 

Had he known the whole time? Had this all been a show?


	20. Possessive (Quentin Beck)

**Based on this request: Beck becoming extremely possessive when he sees the reader talking to another man**

* * *

This is what he wanted. A room full of people fawning over his every word. The great Mysterio. Unexpected successor to Tony Stark.

You faded into the background as he basked in the limelight. That wasn’t your thing. You were the engineer hidden behind a screen. You didn’t do publicity.

There’s another with a similar idea. Hide by the bar and hope to hell no one noticed you. Dark hair tied back in a low ponytail. You knew him in passing. One if Fury’s men.

“Hate these things,” he grumbled over the drone.

You didn’t think he was talking to you but upon looking you found his dark eyes flit away.

“Yeah,” you chuckled awkwardly. “Just another day at work I guess.”

“Don’t remember that in the job description.” He gristled.

You gave a chortle and to your surprise he did the same.

You sat in silence but it wasn’t awkward. You watched as the bodies moved in a social swat and were surprised nt a shadow on the stool next to you. The glide of a glass acroos the bar behind you.

“It will help with the headache,” the man offered.

You accepted with a thanks and sipped. Whiskey. Straight.

“Don’t rush. You’ll hurt yourself,” he said playfully.

“Don’t think I could if I tried.” You kidded.

The stool on youe other side wobbled as a body leaned against it. An iron grip on your arm. You looked over as Quinten glared at the man beside you.

“Hey, got some business we need to talk about,” you could tell he was lying. That was rare. “Need to clear up asap.”

“Okay,” you kept your half-finished drink and slid off your stool.

You followed him into the hall, the din died as he skirted you down the hall, his hand never leaving your arm.

“What are you doing?” He hissed as he turned on you.

“What was the business issue?” You deflected.

He fumed and his forehead wrinkled. “You’re supposed to stay by my side?”

“Why? I think you got a handle on the whole schmoozing thing.” His hand tightened on your arm.

“It’s not about the people, it’s about you,” he tool the glass from you and whipped it away. It shattered and dripped onto the floor. “You’re mine. You do what I want.”

“I program drones. The drones you use to trick people.” You snapped. “Why did you even bring me here?”

“Because you look good on my arm,” he snarled. “You should be flattered.”

You stared at him confused. “You said you…”

“I said what you wanted to hear so now you’re going to do what I want you to do,” his hand slipped down your arm and around your back. He squeezed your ass painfully and pulled you flush to him. “So, why don’t you grab our coats and we’ll head out early.”


	21. Jawbreaker (Quentin Beck)

**Based on this request: Quentin forcing you to blow him until your jaw is sore**

* * *

“Quentin,” You plea with him as he stands over you. 

He looks at you. His eyes bore into your soul. His cock twitches in the corner of your vision.

“Mysterio,” you correct yourself. “I’m sorry–”

“Enough,” He grabs the back of your head and bends to look you in the eye. “I’m tired of hearing the same words over and over.” He stands and pulls you close. His cock pokes your cheek. “Show me.”

Your lips stretch around his cock as he forces your closer. He gives you no time to adjust. He’s in your throat and your slapping at his thighs. You’re already exhausted. Thirty minutes bent over his knee, another spent crawling around and begging his forgiveness. It was never enough for him. Never enough for his ego.

You gag as he fucks your face. His pelvis is slimy with your spit as it hits your nose over and over. Your eyes roll back. Your nails drag down his hips but he doesn’t care. Your whole body shudders and the noises you’re making are both revolting and arousing.

Your jaw aches. How long has he been going? His hand is firm on the back of your head. You’re weak, held up only by his grip. By his cock in your throat. He has your hand between both hands and he’s moaning in utter delight.

He cums. You taste it as it rises around his cock and he fucks until its pasted around your lips. Your throat raw, your head spinning. You cough up his cum as he sighs. 

“Well, at least, you’re trying.” He taunts.


	22. Strip (Quentin Beck)

**Based on this request: Headcanon that Beck l o v e s forcing you to strip for him. He enjoys your obvious discomfort almost as much as the view itself. It's humiliating being on display, but you've learned the hard way what happens when you're disobedient. You put on a show for him like a good little girl. When he does fuck you afterwards it's hard and rough and it hurts and he calls you demeaning pet names. It almost feels like affection. You hate him, but part of you still wants to please him.**

* * *

“Calm down.” That was the worst thing you could have said. You knew it the moment the the words tumbled out. His anger thrust upon you and there was no calming down.

You stood in the centre of the arena. You can’t see the eyes but yousee them peeking out from behind the screen. Beck walks in circles around you.

“You don’t tell me what to do, you got that!” He storms around. “I tell you what to do.”

“Y-yes,” You try to appease him and lower your eyes.

“That’s the thing. I don’t think you understand me.” He stops and turns to glare at you. “So let’s have a lesson in obedience. For everyone.” 

He spreads his arm in a grand gesture to the room. He tilts his head and smiles at you. The way his brow lifts tells you it’s bad.

“Shirt,” He snaps his finger. “Off.”

You stare. He couldn’t be serious. He like a little teasing behind closed doors but here? He snaps again. You inhale and reach for the hem of your shirt. When you drop it to the floor, his smile fades. 

“Pants.” Another snap. Your pants are pushed off along with your heels. “Bra.” Snap. “Panties.” Snap. “What a good little slut I have.” He announces and spins around to face his audience. “I only hope that all of you can take after her. Listen and, most of all, do as I say and do it right.”

He turns halfway and points to you without looking. “Upstairs. Now.” You bend to grab your clothes. He snaps. “No, no, no. Leave ‘em.” 

You stand and march to the metal stairs. Keep your eyes forward. Don’t think about everyone watching. Or the clang of his boots as they follow you up the steps. His office isn’t close enough, you flit inside.

He closes the door behind him. He smacks your ass. He pulls up the cold metal chair from the corner. He runs his hand over the seat. “You know how this goes by now.”

You climb up on your knees and brace the back of the chair. He slaps your ass again, kneads it. His hands explore your body; tits, stomach, hip, thighs. “Ah, my little whore.” His fingers graze your spine and he pushes them between your legs. He rubs between your folds. “Just waiting for me to put you in your place.”

He pushes his crotch against your ass. You can feel him through his pants. “That mouth of yours,” He brings his hand up and reaches around to shove his fingers in your mouth. You can taste your arousal. “Always getting you in trouble.”


	23. Girls Night Out 1 (Bucky Barnes)

**Based on this request: Dark!Bucky stealing you away from a girl’s night out**

* * *

Bachelorettes were never your cup of tea. The last one you attended had seen your sister fighting a bridesmaid in the back seat of a cab. Thankfully this wasn’t a family affair. A friend from college. A good kickback with wine and harmless nightclub dancing.

You felt like a sophomore again. No real responsibilities. Aimless and free. You had even managed to fit into the sequined top you had bought for a similar night out all those years ago.

You didn’t notice the man at the end of the bar. How could you? You were distracted by the strobe and the goofy antics of your party. When the night ended, youd return to the beach house and pass out on the double bed you shared with Desiree. Or on the floor. Who knew?

You excuse yourself for a breath of fresh air. He follows you. You don’t notice. You’re sweaty and the crush of bodies is overwhelming.

You don’t see him till you’re outside. You lean against the wall of the club and he lights a cigarette. You keep your distance. He doesn’t acknowledge you but it’s deafeningly silent compared to inside.

The door swing open between you and a drunken girl staggers out with a bouncer behind her. “Allie, go home. Not tellin’ ya again.”

The red hed swears and spits as the door closes in her face. She mutters an incoherent insult at pair of watching eyes and you watch her limp off.

“Someone’s had a bit too much,” the man stamps out his cigarette on the wall and flicks it away. He’s barely smoked it at all.

You chuckle, “yeah” and hiccup. He doesn’t laugh.

You push yourself from wall and shiver. You’re ready to go back inside. You reach for the door. He catches your hand.

“What was it? Two sambucas, a vodka cran, oh and that pink cooler. Strawberry? Grapefruit maybe?”

You try to pull away and open your mouth to scream. His hand is over your lips in a moment and he spins you back against the wall.

“Little girls shouldn’t be playing games all alone in the dark,” he growls in your ear as you kick and he lifts you off the ground.

He carries you swiftly into the alley just beside the club. The sound of the hinges as the door opens and you hear the click of heels. Clarissa calls your name. Obviously you’re not there. But you are as you’re held against the wall and smothered by this man’s tobacco scented hand.

“She’s probably inside, it’s a big place,” Desiree slurs. She’s just a drunk as you. The door closes. No heels click on the pavement.

The callused hand moves from your lips but your voice is muffled once more. The bandana tastes of dry sweat. He ties it swiftly around the back as he ignores your pathetic struggles.

You’re jolted off your feet and over his shoulder. You kick. He smacks your ass. You’re dizzy and scared and he’s strong.

“I knew you were the one,” he says as he reaches the other end of the alley, “They way you shake that ass.” He smacks your ass again and squeezes. “You’re just asking for trouble.”


	24. Girls Night Out 2 (Bucky Barnes)

**Based on this request: Can we get a second lil drabble about Bucky stealing you away from gno? Like when the reader wakes up?**

* * *

You roll against the back of the leather seat as he turns the corner. Streetlight flash through the windows. The bandana’s in your mouth, your hands and legs are bound with thick cord. Your struggles had been futile as he bent you over the trunk and tied you up.

The tears began shortly after he turned the engine. They dried up quickly as he spoke. You didn’t want him to know.

“Don’t get soft on me now, doll,” He’s amused. 

You can’t respond. The bandana is soaked with your saliva, It tastes like old sweat. You kick the seat in frustration but only manage to knock yourself off onto the floor. You’re trapped between the front and back seats. You moan into the rag.

“We haven’t even started yet,” He coos. The car turns again. He’s on gravel now. “You nervous? I got some beer or maybe…vodka?”

You push your head back and breathe through your nose. The engine dies. Your still. His door opens and closes. His boots crunch through the dirt. He pulls you up by your elbow and once more you’re over his shoulder. You kick. He slaps your ass. It’s bruising already.

You try to see around him. His back is broad. He’s strong. You could’ve guessed that by looking at him. A key slid into a lock, a door creaked and slammed behind you, a twist of a latch. Darkness. He felt along a railing with one hand as he descended. His other was on your thighs.

At the bottom, another door. A light switch. Your eyes burned under the fluorescents. He flips you and your yelp is muffled by the bandana. You land on a thin mattress. You can feel the metal frame beneath. It whines at your weight.

He turns his back to you. He’s at the door. You hear a lock. You don’t see a key as he moves around. He;s taking his time. You wiggle to the edge of the bed. He’s on you in a minute, pulling your legs over the edge of the mattress. He pulls you up by your shoulders to sit.

“I want you to think about something,” He says as he kneels, His hand is on the cord at your wrists. “If, I stress the word, if because it is up to you how this turns out.” 

He looks at you square in the face. You swallow and nod. You’re listening. You don’t have a choice.

“Now, if I untie you, what are you going to do?” He grasps your hands in his large one. “You gonna try to run? How far will you get? If you manage to get beyond this room, up the stairs, where to next? It’s dark out. You got the keys to the car? Can you hot wire it?”

You stare. His dark brows twitch.

“Do you even know where you are? You’re from out of town. I can always tell a vacationer.” He grins. “So, I’m going to take this off,” He lifts his hand and touches the bandana. “And you’re going to answer me. What are you going to do if I untie you?”

He reaches behind your head and loosens the rag. He tosses it away and waits. “So?”

“Nothing,” You say weakly and hang your head. “Nothing.”

His fingers go to work on the cords; first your wrists then your ankles. Free he stands up and looks down at you. You can feel his gaze. It’s hot. Intent.

“You want that drink?” He offers. You scoff and shake your head. You still don’t look at him. “Well…then I suppose you should just get to it.” He touches the strap over your shoulder, “Strip.”

He backs away and you stand. He’s watching for resistance. Hesitation even. There’s none to be had. You both know it. You lift your top over your head and let it fall to the floor. Your shorts are next, kicked away with your sandals. 

You touch the clasp of your bra and finally look up. His blue eyes are fiery. He gives a subtle nod. You unhook it and let it fall down your arms. Your panties are rolled down your legs before you stand straight.

His jacket is slung over a chair as he considers you. “Turn around and bend over. Hands on the bed.” 

His belt buckle clinks as you do as he says. The cool air tickles your pussy and ass. You shiver as he nears. His boots are like thunder. His hands like lighting as they settle on your ass. 

“Good girl,” He purrs as he traces the shape of you with his hands. “I’ve been waiting all night for this.”


	25. Inside you (Quentin Beck)

**Based on this request: Headcanon that Quentin likes coming inside of you or your panties and then making you stay that for hours, sometimes even all day.**

* * *

You’ve only ever seen Quentin vulnerable at one moment. When he comes. His body shakes and for once his blue eyes weren’t entirely consumed by his vanity. For a moment he’s as close to human as you’s ever seen him.

He pulls out and you feel his cum as it slowly seeps from you. You’re out of breath. Sweaty. Tired. And you still have work to do. 

The team is downstairs. Quintin’s got a run through of his next illusion and you need to co-ordinate the secondary drones. It was a ritual now. He never did an exercise before first taking you through one of your own.

He tosses your panties at you. You reach down to touch your leaking pussy. He stops your hand at your hip. “Just put them on.” He says. “I want you to feel me while you watch me save the world.”

You’re tempted to roll your eyes. You slowly push yourself from across the desk. You slip the panties up your ankles and pulled them up. You can feel his cum pooling in the crotch already. It would be long before they were entirely wet and it spread to your thighs.

“Should be a good three hours or so,” He cleans himself off and tucks his cock away. “Gotta get it perfect before showtime.”


	26. Steve the Dad (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (aka the drabble that inspire kiss me in the d-a-r-k)

**Based on this request: An idea for your head canon surplus, Non con dad!steve Rogers. He’s readers best friend’s dad and during a sleepover in the middle of the night she can’t sleep so walks around the house or she gets up to grab water and he catches her, finds a way to make sure she sleeps**

* * *

“It’s totally cool. My dad will let us crash,” Kylie had laughed.

She had been so certain on the car ride. The next day you would be onto the next leg of your road trip but an emergency had taken you off your planned route. “It’s cool. My dad’s chill.”

Now you weren’t so sure. When you arrived, he was happy enough to see his daughter. His blue eyes sparked when he say you. He didn’t want you to call him Mr. Rogers. Steve, he corrected you. Still, he seemed unsure.

He didn’t look his age. Beyond the silver hairs along his temples and the few lines along his forehead and framing his eyes, you wouldn’t have guessed he had a daughter in college. Good genes or teenage parenthood?

He ordered pizza. He hounded Kylie about school. He asked your courteously about your own courses. He was the picture of hospitality and yet he felt…distant. Well you couldn’t expect a red carpet when you and Kylie had shown up unannounced.

You crashed in her room. Her on her single bed from highschool, you on a fold out cot. She was snoring as soon as the light went out. You were not. 

You hated sleeping in other peoples’ houses. It was so tense. So awkward. And you had to pee. Again.

You sat up just after midnight. Your bladder wasn’t going to let you sleep. Down the hall, to the left. You were sure, right? Why could you remember timetables but not where the bathroom was.

You walked into a closet first but your second try proved a success. You relieved yourself and took your time washing your hands. You left the bathroom and crept back down the hall. 

A light had been turned on in the kitchen and shone just on the other side of the living room. You peered through and were spooked as a broad shadow appeared in front of you. 

“Thought I heard someone,” Mr. Rogers, er, Steve said coolly. “Can’t sleep?”

“Um, not really,” You glanced down the hallway to Kylie’s door. It was closed. You were certain you had left it open. 

“Want some water? Milk?” He offered, “I was just having a tea myself.”

“I don’t think that would help…” You picked your nail nervously.

“Cookies?” He tilted his head.

“Cookies?” You repeated, “What kind?”

“Have your pick,” He turned and walked back to the kitchen. You followed. “Oreos, chocolate chip…oatmeal?”

“One of each?” You joked but he seemed thoroughly unamused. 

As you came up to the counter a few feet away from him, he pushed a cookie jar over to you. He removed the lid and leaned against the counter. He wore a robe and pair of grey pajama pants. The robe was open and revealed his firm torso. He definitely didn’t look fifty.

You reached in and grabbed a cookie. You nibbled. It wasn’t as good as it had sounded. Especially as Steve gave you the side eye. The same he had sent your way during supper. You finished the cookie and clapped your hands off.

“Actually, I don’t think I’m that hungry.” You said. “Thanks.”

“You like university?” He asked. You looked at him. Nodded and shrugged. “You meet a lot of boys?”

Oh, he was checking on Kylie. Any man would worry about their daughter away for two whole semesters. “Oh, you know me and Kyle, we don’t go out much.”

“Wasn’t asking about her. I know she’s seeing some boy named Taylor. He’s an idiot but harmless.” He stepped closer, his hand on the counter beside you. “I was asking about you. You’re a nice girl. You must be having fun.”

“I don’t…think this is appropriate,” You stepped back and he caught your wrist. 

“As appropriate as those little glances your were sending my way all night,” He held onto you. “Maybe you’re one of those girls that goes for professors.”

“Mr–Steve,” You tried to pull away and he got closer. He turned you against the counter and pinned you there. 

“Or maybe, you’re…well,” He looked away and smirked. The corners of his eyes crinkled. “Not many virgins you’re age, heh.”

You felt a tickle and looked down as his erection pressed through his pajamas and against your stomach. You looked up and he was leaning over you. “We don’t have to go all the way, just a little fun. A learning experience.”

“Kylie–”

“Sleeps like a bear in hibernation. Unlike you,” His hand was on your cheek. He smelled nice, felt nice. No, it was wrong.

“Come on,” His hands slid down to your hips. “It’ll help you sleep.” 

He got to his knees, his fingers hooked under your shorts. He swept them down your thighs and lifted a leg over his shoulder. His blue eyes held yours as he kissed the small vee of hair and hummed. You held your breath and tried not to moan.


	27. Bruises (Steve Rogers)

**Based on this request: headcanon: dark!steve purposely leaving bruises on y/n’s body while fucking for everyone to see (non-con/dub-con)**

* * *

“Steve,” You warn as his fingers close around your throat. 

He’s rough today. Relentless. He won’t tell you what’s wrong. You asked but he wouldn’t talk about it. He wanted to fuck it out. That was always his solution. Whenever he was so frustrated he couldn’t express himself.

After you asked him what was wrong, you left him to stew. You were on the sofa, scrolling through your phone. He came over and pulled your legs apart. Tickled you until you put it down. Then it began.

Now he had you pinned to the couch, slamming into you with all his strength. You struggled to breathe through his grip. It was only getting tighter. “Steve,” You’re voice was barely a wisp. “It’s gonna….bruise.” You were out of air. You slapped at his hand.

He didn’t let go until your eyes rolled back and you were close to passing out. You touched your throat as he pushed himself back on his haunches. He didn’t stop fucking you, his hands on your hips, nails digging into your skin.

“God….” You gasped as your head spun and you gulped down the air. “Steve!” You tried to slap his chest and he batted your hand away. “I’m gonna–fucking–bruise.” It was hard to talk as your heart raced and he thrust without pause.

“I don’t care,” He growled. He hit your cervix and you whimpered.

“Jesus! Slow down. You’re hurting me.” You whimpered.

“Let them see,” He ignored you and fucked hard. “I want them to see.”

His hand came up to your cheek and he caressed it. He slapped you without warning. You yelped and turned your head away from him. He grabbed your tin and set your head straight. He slapped you again as he plunged into your pussy as deep as he could. A third smack, one that made your ears ring, and he came.

“Fuck,” He shuddered as his hand covered your face and he pushed your head into the cushion. “Fuck, so good.”


	28. Professor Steve (Steve Rogers)

**Based on this request: non con professor Steve, angry With reader for always skipping his hard ass English lit class or not doing his work. She shows up to one class and he makes her stay after school. She tries to leave after he insults her but he wasn’t having it**

* * *

On your first day, you never would have guess that Professor Rogers was such a hard ass. Turns out, he was such a hard ass he was surely constipated. A paper a week and several chapters of reading. You weren’t sure he realized you had other classes.

Well, you were late and that surely hadn’t helped his temperament. You’re usual routine. Duck your head down, come in the back door, sneak in to the furthest rows and sink down until you were invisible. Didn’t matter. He called you out. “So nice of you to join us at last.”

You cringed and sat. You opened your books in a hurry and dropped one in the process. He paused at the disturbance before continuing. The rest of the lecture passes in similar misery and you’re eager to hand in your paper and run.

Your trapped in the snail’s pace of students. You follow, your paper gripped in your sweaty hand. Rogers is behind his desk packing up his messenger bag. Several have a look of pure fear as they set their paper on the pile. He turns as you approach. He smiles. That’s not good.

“I think we should have a talk,” He says as you set down your essay. You blanch and nod. What else can you do. We’ll wait for some privacy,” He keeps his voice low, “I don’t like to broadcast these things.”

A couple other students give you sympathic looks but quickly retreat. The crowd thins and you watch helplessly. Rogers is untroubled. He sits at his desk and flips through a folder. The lecture hall empties out and he gathers the pile of papers. He’s silent as he tucks them into his bag.

“Sit,” he waves to the front row of seats. 

You sit and cradle your bag in your lap. You cling to the top and he stands. He comes around his desk and leans on it, one foot over the other as his hands cling to the edge.

“You can’t be late every week.” He sighs. “Next class, I’m locking the door five minutes in. Go it?”

“Yes,” You answer meekly.

“You knew attendance was ten percent of your mark. It’s in the syllabus,” He taps his toe against the other. “And your forums. You’re smart but I can tell when you’ve skimmed the readings…give yourself a chance. You’ve got a lot of potential.”

“I’m sorry, I just–”

“Have a lot of work. Other classes. I get it but you signed up for an advanced literature course. I didn’t put your name on the roster.” He stands straight and crosses his arms. “Is that it? You don’t wanna be here?”

“No, of course I want to be here,” You say defensively. “I…I’m sorry.”

He nods and thinks. His blue eyes trace the path of his feet before he walks it. He stops a few feet away. “I mean it, you’re throwing away a lot of brain cells for what? Frat boys and kegs?”

“Excuse me?”

“I know you, uni girls. Seen my fair share. You realize those boys forget you by the next morning. You’re just another notch–”

“You don’t know me,” You stand, “And don’t assume like you do.”

You try to step past him, intent on dropping the class before the cut off date. He blocks you before you can get away from the seat. 

“I didn’t dismiss you. Sit down.” He stares you down and you’re stunned. He takes the bag from your arms and you slowly lower yourself back into the seat. “Now, even if you start keeping track of your time and doing your work like a good girl, you’re not going to get more than a seventy.”

“Seventy? We’re not even halfway through the semester? That makes–”

“Unless,” He raises a finger, “Unless you put in some extracurricular work.”

Great, another paper. You crossed your arms and lean back with a sneer. But your heart stills as his hand lowers. You hear his zipper and follow the movement of his fingers. You can see his bulge pressing against his beige trousers.

“I…” You grip the arms of the chair and glance at the door.

“You know, your fourth year you need a rec for the research course. It’s co-op and…well, wouldn’t you know it I’m the department coordinator. It’s a mandatory credit.” He parts his fly and rubs himself through his briefs as he steps closer. “So I would say you should give me a reason to write a shining recommendation.”

You gape up at him and snap your lips shut. You push yourself into the chair. Mortified. His cock is out now and you try not to look. He watches you. Expectant. Knowing. You have no choice. This is your major. It’s too late to switch to history.

“You seem pretty adept with that mouth,” He slithers, “At least you’ve got some lip on you.”

“Shut up,” You lean forward and urge yourself to look.

He’s big. Fuck. Your jaw already hurts. You can feel his smugness. The satisfaction. You wrap your fingers around him and your breath glosses over his tip as you get closer. You glide your lips over him and he lets out a wisp of a breath.

You stretch your mouth over him until he’s at your throat. You stop but he pushes deeper. You’re about to gag. You cling to him and bob your head. He groans. As your saliva slickens him, it gets easier. 

You move your hand in time with your mouth. He’s leaning into you now. Your swirl your tongue around the head and drag it along his length. Habit. Muscle memory. Desperation. Call it what you will, it seems to be working.

You can feel him shudder. He’s close. You’re about to pull away. He catches you and hold himself inside of you as he cums. You choke and his cum seeps out around his cock. It drops down onto his briefs.

He releases you and you gasp. You pull away and wipe your mouth. Your throat is on fire. He grabs the scarf slung over your bag and cleans himself off with it. He drops it in your lap and zips up his fly as he turns away.

“Don’t be late again,” He says as he grabs his jacket. “Go on,” He slings his messenger bag over his shoulder, “Go enjoy your night…get some reading done.”


	29. The other side (Quentin Beck)

**Based on this request: When Quentin's plans go wrong he takes out his rage and frustration on your body. He can seem so charming when he wants, but the truth is he's terrifying.**

* * *

“No big deal?! I could’ve been exposed!” 

Quentin was on one of his rages. He’d already broken a projector. His cape had whipped you several times as you sat in front of your computer and he paced in irritation. 

“Come on, Bill. Why did I even bother bringing you on? You said you could do this. 

Bill muttered and shook his head. You kept yours down and focused on the code in front of you. That was one way to avoid Beck’s fury. Be invisible. Well, that wasn’t as easy as it made it look.

He finishes his rant. He slams his fist on the wall and turns to scowl at the room. He huffs and calls your name.

“Come on. Let’s go over the code again…” He doesn’t look at you as he sets off to his office. The other engineers shared the arena-like room but he had his own little nook. A real conman, through and through. “Since this one can’t get it right.”

You swallow and save your work. You fold up your laptop but know you won’t need it. He’s a talented liar but you don’t need to look for a tell to know his intent. You know what he wants. It’s what he always wants.

“Sorry,” Bill whispers as you pass. “Don’t let him get you down.”

Bill thinks Quentin’s going to continue his little lecture on you. That’s not the case. He can’t know what Quentin means to do. No one knew. 

You follow at a distance as you’re led to the office above. He waits and crosses his arms impatiently as he hold the doors. He locks it behind him and takes your laptop from you. He places it in the corner of his desk and clears a space along the edge.

“Hands,” He points to the desk. “Now.”

You walk to the desk and place your hands on it, slightly bent. He strolls around as he unclasps his cape. Disposes his armor beside it on the bench. He nears and runs his hands along your shoulders and down your back. He reaches around you and unhooks your fly.

“Didn’t I tell you to wear a skirt?” It’s rhetorical. He knows he did. You know he did. You forgot. He thought you were disobedient.

He pushes your pants down, your panties too. He rubs the cotton between his fingers. “And panties…what did I say about those?”

You shake your head as he grabs your hips and guides your feet back. Your ass is bare and ready for him. He drags his palm across it and squeezes. He groans. You shiver.

He pulls his hand back and smacks you so hard your feet slide an inch forward. He pauses and you feel his eyes stray down your legs. “Those shoes.” He spanks you again and you bite your lip. “It’s like you’re trying to piss me off.” Smack. “Like I don’t already have an army of morons driving me nuts.” 

Several more and he’s over it. He backs away. “I want you on your knees.” He snaps his fingers. “Now.”


	30. Cockwarming (Steve Rogers)

**Based on this request: dark!steve making you sleep while he stays inside you but doesn’t move or fuck you or anything he just stays inside you and you have to be good and wait till morning**

* * *

He’s still mad. You can feel it. You thought after two weeks in the field he would forget but he didn’t. Steve never forgot. Anything.

It’s midnight when he returns. You’re in bed reading a book. Some romance your mom lent you with half a plot. “You’re awake?” Those are the only words he says as he undresses. He doesn’t want a response and you don’t give it to him. He wouldn’t hear it anyway.

He’s tired. You can tell by his sigh. He walks heavily into the washroom, leaves the door open. You hear the faucet and his groans as his muscles loosen beneath the stream. You hide behind your book but can’t read.

He comes back in. He’s naked. He rubs his hair dry and then his body. His combs his fingers through his messy golden hair. He approaches the bed. You’re in one of his tees. It’s too big on you. “You okay?” He doesn’t answer.

He slips under the covers next to you. He takes the book from you without a word and sets it on his night table. He reaches over you and pulls the cord of your lamp. The room goes dark and he slides down onto his side. He waits until you do the same.

He pulls you flush to him. You feel his cock twitch. You lay in silence and squeeze shut your eyes. He’s horny but too angry to admit it. You are too. You try to forget about the heat tickling your thighs. 

He’s completely hard now. He wiggles so that his cock pokes your ass. That wasn’t an accident. He slips his arm down, ghosting over your body. He guides himself past your ass. You arch without thinking.

You’re wet. You didn’t realize it. He enters easily. Buries himself to his hilt. Another sigh. This one lighter. You moan and he puts his hand over your mouth. He shushes you.

“Good night,” He whispers. You try to rock your pelvis and his fingers go to your hip. He stops you. “Sleep.”

He pushes himself back to his limit. You clench around him. You feel him tense but he won’t let his longing show. Not beyond his physical state. He drapes his arm over you and nuzzles the back of your head.

“I’ve waited,” He says, “You can too.”


	31. Humiliation (Quentin Beck)

**Based on this request: I feel like Quentin Beck would be really into humiliation and degrading his partner, like calling them names and nasty dirty talk.**

* * *

silence embraces you. The smell of grass turns to dust and sweat.

It’s dark. The shadows fill the corners with dread. Your heart races. You realize what’s happened. It’s him. His narcissist tricks. His vain delights. 

He uses people like he does the illusions. If they serve his purpose, keep them bright. If they don’t, shutter them out. Tweak them. Make them perfect. No, that’s not right. Try it again. This is all wrong. You’re wrong. You, not him.

He’s there. You can sense him. You lift your head. You look over your shoulder but he’s not there. You turn and he’s not hidden in the other corner either. You hear footsteps. Near enough you could feel their impact. Close enough to taunt you. 

Every move had purpose. Every word a twisted intent. He wanted something. Always wanted more.

“Looking for me?” He’s right in front of you. You turn back so hard the chair nearly topples. Your wrists are bound to the arms, your ankles to the legs. His face is inches from yours and then he’s gone. “I’m right here,” He’s at your left shoulder. “No, here.” Then your right. “Keep up.” 

His fingers snap and your drawn back around to face him. He stands before you. He smirks as he bends to meet your gaze. To boast at your delirium. 

“Quentyn…” You mumble and your head lolls back.

“Don’t give up now,” He teases. His footsteps echo like titans tearing down mountains. “Look at you.” His finger tickle your neck. “So pathetic.” His hand stretches over your throat. “On your knees.” 

His hand slips around your neck and your shoved to the floor. The chair disappears and your no longer restrained. You catch yourself on your hands. You shake. You’re naked.

“Look at you,” He tuts. He walks in circles as you search the shadows for him. He’s there. Then here. Then there. “Try to keep up, slut.” He slaps your ass hard and you nearly fall on your face.

He pushed you onto your back with the toe of his boot. He plants it on your chest. He shakes his head and pulls it off before you can start to suffocate. He whips around, his cape tickles your hip.

“I said on your knees,” He hisses and you obey. 

He’s in front of you again. He brings a foot forward and lifts a toe. “You’ve dirtied my boot.” He snarls. “Go on and clean up your mess.”

You look down at the shining leather. It doesn’t look very dirty to you. He bends and pushes on the back of your head. You lower yourself until your lips hover above his toe.

“Go on,” He nearly kicks you in the mouth as he flips his toe up. 

You can smell the leather before you taste it. It’s bitter; sour, almost. You drag your tongue across it and he chuckles. “What a good little slut you are.”


	32. King Steve (King!Steve Rogers)

**Based on this request: Steve is the king and lays his eyes on the virgin!reader who's one of his servants. He always makes inappropriate remarks and is always touching her when she's near; she's shying away until he has had enough and claims her as his own 🥴🥴**

* * *

You stand in front of the grand double doors, unmoving as if it would aid your sudden and inexplicable disappearance. Ann’s word reverberate in your head. The terse remonstrance to do your work.

‘I don’t care if Martha said she would do it, you will do it. It is your duty and the king likes routine.’ The argument had been short, if you could truly call it that. It was one-sided as most thing were among castle servants. Including your interactions with the king.

Steven was a fine enough ruler but his one vice had gotten him into more than a few scandals. That hidden beneath his breeches and better unspoke of.

You knock. There’s no avoiding it or him. Even if Martha stood in your place, youre certain he would find a way to get to you. His lecherous eyes and groping hands.

Tonight, there is no foot servant to answer you. It’s the king himself. He wears a louse shirt and hunting breeches. His boots are half undone, as is his shirt, and he is swarthy with the dirt and sweat of his forest excursion.

“Your majesty,” you bow and hold your tray steady. His nightly wine. He’s smiling already. You can see into his mind.

He addresses you by your name. You recall when he first asked it. He relished in reciting it. Now you hated the sound of it on his lips.

He steps back to let you enter. You do. He drags his hand across your backside. You feel it even through the bulk of your skirt.

“You were unwell yesterday,” he asks as you set down the tray on the table. His receiving chambers were airy and made you shiver. Or was that him?

“I was called away for other duties,” you lie. You wouldn’t be allowed a second error by Ann. You would have to bear the king until he finished his games.

When you turn back, hes right in front of you. “It’s chilly, isn’t it?” He glances over his shoulder at the low embers in the hearth, “would you mind stoking the fire before you’re away?”

“Your majesty,” you nod and sidle out from between him and the table. You can feel his heat; smell his earthy scent.

You feel him watching you as you cross to the fireplace and move your skirts to kneel. His boots pad softly on the rug behind you. You add a log to the fire and stole until it catches.

You stand and dust your hands of on your apron. You turn to the king who hasn’t torn his eyes from you. There is calculation in the lines of his forehead. He is measuring you. The corner of his lip curls.

“May I ask of you one more favour?” He ventures almost musically.

“Your majesty.” Be patient, he would be done with you soon.

“My lords and I had quite the hunt today.” He says as he slowly back away. He pulls a chair away from the table and sits with a grunt. He rubs his shoulder with an exaggerated grimace. “I’ve an awful knot right here…”

You held in a sigh. Don’t ask, don’t ask, don’t ask. You keep your face placid and fold your hands together.

“You wouldn’t mind…loosening it up?” He was nonchalant but the spark in his eyes betrayed him.

“Your majesty, I don’t think I would be much help.” You keep your voice demure, your eyes to the floor.

“It’s easy, I’ll instruct you, just a few more minutes if your time.” He counters.

“I have other duties, you–”

“More important than your king,” he interjects. You swallow your words.

“No, you’re majesty,” you reply meekly.

You bow your head and cross to him. “I will help you.”

“It is simple,” he leans forward and pulls the hem of his shirt free from his breeches. “Just use your fingers to rub the muscles.”

You step closer, just around the side of the chair. He stretches his shoulders.

“Here,” he points along the top of his shoulder. “If you will.”

You reach out and touch him gently where he gestures. His fingers brush yours as he drops his hand. He groans and leans into your touch.

“Firmer,” he says, “you must feel it there.”

You can feel his hard muscle but nothing beyond his stature. You press harder and he sighs. A low hum. He relaxes as you focus on keeping your fingers in motion.

“A little more,” his voice is husky. You apply more pressure and step closer as your knuckles ache. He turns his head slightly as he senses you move.

He relaxes and his head falls forward. You feel your skirts ripple and concentrate on your hands. You feel his grip through the layers of fabric. You freeze, only your hands keep moving as they knead his shoulder.

A low purr fills your head as you feel his hand wander deeper. He pushes between your legs as he reaches back and you pull away as he touches your thigh.

He chuckles as you try to elude his hand and step around him. He grabs your wrist before you can touch his shoulder again. He has you in his lap in an instant.

You wriggle but his arm is around you and hebholds you in place. “Your majesty,” you gasp.

“A better angle,” he jibes.

“I should leave,” you try to stand but he doesnt let go.

“Where?” He asks as his hand slips down your hip. “You know it’s treason to lie to your king.”

“I haven’t lied, your majesty,” your voice cracks.

“So what other duties are you so eager to attend to?” He smirks.

You blink. Nothing more than the usual corridor sweep up before bed. You sputter. He knows.

“It is a great honour to serve your king,” your skirts slowly rises as he bundles them up in his hand. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

You inhale sharply and grasp his arm. It doesnt deter him. You try to slide off his lap but he’s caught you in his snare. He has your skirts to your knees and you’re panicking.

“Please, stop,” you whisper.

He sits straight and he clamps down on your thigh through the folds of your skirt. “What did you say?” His voice is low. “Did you just…command me to stop.”

“I…asked, your majesty.”

“Asked?” He tilts his head.

He scoops you up easily as he stands. You yelp in surprise.

“What are you doing?” You plea.

“Stopping,” he replies, “As you wish.”

“What–” he was quick and you clung to him as your head spun at the sudden movement. “Put me down.”

“There you go again…were you asking or telling?”

You tremble and squirm. He shifts your weight and all at once you’re over his shoulder. His steps are deliberate as he head for the far doors thatblead to his bedchamber. You’ve never been beyond them.

“Your majesty.” You reach out for anything as he opens the door. Your fingers graze along the frame. “What are you doing?”

“My, my,” he slaps your ass as you lift your head to glance around. “You are demanding.”

“Your majesty,” you beg.

You fall through the air with a squeak as he flips you onto the large featherbed. Your skirts fly up around you as you struggle not to lose yourself in the thick blankets.

He works against you as you try to push your skirts down. He’s beside you, his hand tigging at the folds roughly.

“Be a good servant and tend to your king,” he rips your hand away from the fabric.

He pins your wrist to the bed and you still in fear as he presses himself against you. He slowly lets go and his hand trails along your arm to your chest. You shake and he chuckles.

“It won’t take long,” he leans in and you feel his breath ln your cheek as you close your eyes, “you’ll be done in time to tend to your other chores, I promise.”


	33. The Bet (Steve Rogers)

**Based on this request: **can you write something where an innocent reader loses a bet with steve and basically has to be his little maid/sex doll for a month, and he’s super into free use so literally just fucking her while she’s cleaning or just chilling reading/watching tv lmao as requested ****

* * *

It had all come down to this. A single ball. If you sank it, you won it all, but if you didn’t, you’d never hear the end of it.

It started friendly. A game of doubles. You and Sam against Steve and Bucky. Two games all and some smack talk that went a little too far and your partners had called it quits. You and Steve opted for a fifth game. A tie breaker.

You lifted your cue but barely chose your shot before Steve’s voice interrupted you. You huffed and lowered the pool stick.

“Wait, wait,” Steve leaned on the opposite side of the table. “I was thinking…let’s make this a little more interesting.”

“What? Me rubbing your face in it isn’t enough. I gotta take your money too?” You teased.

“Money? Nah.” He smirked. “I was thinking something else.”

“Like?”

“Name your price.”

“Hmm,” You stood straight and leaned on the cue. “Well…how about, you lose, you take my Brazil posting. There’s a concert that weekend I was hoping to see.”

“Brazil?” He repeated. “Fuck.”

“I mean, you could win. You do, I’ll take whatever mission you don’t want." 

"Actually, I had something else in mind.” He said.

“Oh?” You tilted your head.

“You scratch and you’re mine for a day.” He stated. 

“Yours?”

“I’ve been away a lot lately. My apartment could use a good scrubbing.” He said. 

You thought for a moment and looked at the table. It was an easy shot. You really didn’t want to go to Brazil. You bit your lip and weighed the risk.

“Alright, deal,” You declared. 

“Deal,” He rounded the table and held out his hand. You shook it and turned your attention back to the table.

You bent and lined up your shot. You exhaled and cleared your mind. Just there and the spin would carry it into the corner. You called your shot and pulled back.

The ball hit the exact angle you wanted and you stood straight to watch it roll towards the pocket. It hit the felt just beside and bobbled at the edge of the hole. It stopped. You blinked. It was impossible.

“Ha,” Steve whooped. “Yes!”

“Fuck.” You weren’t looking forward to scrubbing Steve’s toilet.

“That’s a whole twenty-four hours,” He gloated. 

“Yeah, yeah,” You crossed your arms. “Too bad for you I’m a shitty maid.”

-

You had been to Steve’s apartment several times before, but never alone. It was a peculiar realization as you waited for him to answer his door. Every other time you had been there, it had been neat. He didn’t seem the type to let a mess gather.

When he opened your door you ignored his greeting as you tried to peer past him. It didn’t look a mess. You grumbled your hello and he welcomed you in. You crossed your arms as you glanced around.

“Steve,” You sighed, “What am I supposed to be cleaning exactly?”

“There’s some dishes, and it could always use a good dusting,” He explained. “But you can’t start without your uniform.”

You squinted at him. “Uniform?”

“Every maid needs one,” He turned and crossed to the coffee table where a flat white box sat. He grabbed it and offered it to you. “There.”

You took it and balanced it in one hand as you opened the lid. You blinked at its contents and snapped it shut.

“You’re not serious Steve,” You tried to shove the lingerie set back into his hands. “I’m not wearing that.”

“Let’s go over what you agreed to. One day and you’re totally mine. To do as I wish.” He smirked.

“You said to clean,” You frowned.

“That was an example of what your day may entail.” He pushed the box back towards you. “You didn’t ask for a detailed list.”

You stared at him. Then the box. Then him again.

“The sooner you get changed, the sooner your day will begin,” He checked his watch.

“It began the minute I stepped in here,” You countered. “I think I’ll take my time.”

“I think you’re not in charge,” He grabbed your arm and turned you suddenly. His strength surprised you as he ushered you over to a closed door. “Now, you can change in there or you can keep up the lip and just change right here.”

He released your arm and slapped your ass. He opened the bathroom door with his other hand and pushed it inward.

“Five minutes,” He warned. “You can start with dusting and work from there.”

You gave him a sharp look but he didn’t seem to notice as he turned away and dropped down onto the couch. You reluctantly stepped into the bathroom and resisted the urge to slam the door behind you.

The uniform was a joke. A black and white set with particularly frilly panties. You stripped and squeezed yourself into the lingerie. You felt your cheeks burn as you looked in the mirror. The bra was entirely the wrong size and you could feel your ass peeking out of the bottoms. 

You folded your clothes into the box and tried to cover yourself with it as you emerged. Steve looked over and pushed himself back to his feet. “I forgot your shoes,” He searched around and bent to retrieve the heels from beside the coffee table. “Here.” 

He held out the shoes with one hand and took the box from you with his other. You let go of the box and snatched the shoes. You didn’t miss the flick of his eyes along your body. You looked at the shoes and huffed. “These are too small.”

He shrugged as he passed you. He carried the box to another door; his bedroom. “That’s too bad.” He said before he dipped through and dropped the box inside. He returned and crossed to the closet just inside the kitchen, he pulled out a bucket of cleaning equipment and plunked it in front of you.

“Well,” He stood with hands on hips. “Better get started.”

-

You dusted, swept, and vacuumed the living room and hallway. It was easy enough. You gathered up the few pieces of rubbish Steve had produced as he sat in front of the television and fluffed his couch cushions. 

You began on the kitchen, the dishes first, and wiped the already spotless counters. You suspected it was just another way for him to gloat. He always had been a braggart.

You mopped and left the floor to dry as you started on the bathroom. It was simple enough. It looked as if he had only recently cleaned it himself. It annoyed you further to think that this was all a ploy to shame you.

You returned to the kitchen to pull the dishes from the rack and stack them in the cupboards. You stood in front of the counter as you placed the first plate in the cupboard and sensed Steve behind you. His footsteps were soft as he neared and you shook your head.

“Here to rub it in,” You asked.

He shushed you as he came up behind you and you jumped as he pressed himself against you. “You can always take a break.” He offered.

“I don’t–” Your voice died as he played with the frills along your ass. “Steve?”

“I might have some other work for you to do,” His fingers slipped under your panties and pulled them up to bare your ass a little more.

A plate slipped from your hand as he tickled your ass and you tried to step back. You pressed yourself to him as the plate smacked the counter and split into three chunks. You cursed as his hand slipped around you and gripped your hips.

“Bad girl,” He purred and it sent a shiver along your spine.

“S-sorry,” You stuttered and tried to sidestep him. He pushed you flush against the counter and picked at the waist of your panties. 

“Mmm,” He hummed. “Better finish up.”

His hand slipped down the front of your panties between your pelvis and the counter. You could feel his erection against your back. You shakily lifted another plate as his fingers pushed along your folds. He shoved his foot between yours and edged your legs apart as he played with your clit.

“Steve,” You squeaked in surprise.

“Keep going,” He ordered. 

You focused on emptying the rack as his hand kept moving. Soon you were wet as he toyed with you and the cupboard was full. He dragged his fingers along your pussy and tutted as he withdrew his hand. His fingertips glistened as he held them up.

“Look at this mess,” He pressed his fingers to your lips and forced them apart. He shoved them in your mouth and growled. “Clean it up.”

You closed your lips around his fingers and licked them clean. He pressed down on your tongue and rocked his pelvis against you.

“Take a break,” He removed his fingers and wiped them off on your panties. “Let’s go.”

He grabbed your wrist and pulled you around. He dragged you into the living room where the TV flashed still and to the couch. He let go and flopped on the couch, legs splayed wide. He reached down to push his jogging pants past his hard cock and it stood against his stomach. 

“Why don’t you sit down?” He stroked himself.

You stared at him and exhaled slowly. He grinned and his hand continued to move. He spread his other arm across the back of the couch. “It’s been what? Three hours? You’ve got twenty-one left…There’s not nearly enough cleaning to do around here.”

“Steve…this is–”

“Sore loser, are we?” He interrupted. “You made a bet, you lost. You’re mine, so…come here.”

You neared slowly. He shook his head. “You’re gonna need to take that uniform off. It’s filthy.”

You looked down at the lingerie. There was some damp spots on it but nothing glaring. “Off.”

You stared at him and dropped your eyes to the floor. You undressed carefully; your bra fell too easily down your arms and the panties rolled smoothly down your legs. When you made to take off the shoes he stopped you. “Keep those on.” 

You stepped between his legs and he spun his finger in the air. You turned and he grabbed your hips. He pulled you down into his lap and slid into you in a single motion. You gasped as he filled you and you tried to stand. He held you in place and wiggled his hips. You moaned as his cock sent a ripple through you.

He lifted you and pulled you back down. You teetered on your heels, your legs bent between his as he led your motion.

You were in shock as the swirls crawled up your thighs and left you breathless. You reached back to steady yourself against Steve’s firm stomach and he gathered your wrists together.

“I never was one for gambling,” His voice was dusky as he rocked into you from below. “Not til you and your big mouth.”


	34. Two for one (Steve Rogers and Thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you maybe write Steve and Thor taking turns and wrecking the reader?

It was like any other night. Warm flesh, dusy breath, sweaty bodies intertwined.

Thor had been away for a week and wasted no time in reacquainting himself with you. With your body. He was intent, insatiable.

He had you on your back, legs against his chest as he bent you nearly in half, your head hung over the end of the bed as you dug your nails into the messy blankets. The springs jumped with each thrust of his hips, clapping loudly against your flesh.

You didn’t hear the door open above your moans or Thor’s. But you heard it close. Opened your eyes to find a figure moving before you. The dim light shrouded their face and you grabbed Thor’s thick arms.

“Wait,” you gasped and he jerked into you. “There’s someone here.”

“Shhhhhh,” He grabbed your wrists and pushed them back to the bed. “I told you, tonight’s special. It’s all about you.”

“Wha–” your voice died in a stuttered moan as the shadowed stranger undressed.

You closed your eyes as Thor sent a thrill along your spine. He pounded into you, his thrusts deliberate and deep. Your breath picked up and your eyes rolled back as you forgot about the intruder.

Only for a moment. Only until the melodies sang beneath your flesh and climaxed in a aria of delight. You cried out joyously, the god of thunder raised you on high. He grunted and sheathed himself in you entirely. He flowed through you like a river.

You remembered when the hands were on your breasts. When the unfamiliar fingers traced your skin and measured you beneath their touch.

Your eyes snapped open and Thor pulled out. Your legs fell limp but you couldn’t move. The rapture held you in place as your nerves stayed in a flurry. Steve climbed up on the bed and took the same position.

You tried to push your legs together but he kept them apart as he knelt between them. You looked to Thor as he lowered himself by your head. He gripped your chin and bent his head over you.

“All about you,” he assured you and pressed a kiss to your lips.

Steve’s cock slid against your pussy. He dragged it up and down, wetted it with your cum and Thor’s. He slid into you easily. You gasped and Thor drew away to watch.

Steve gripped your hips and lifted your pelvis. He impaled you completely and you sighed. It felt wonderful despite the peculiarity. Was it really him? Was this some twisted dream?

He rocked into you carefully at first. Thor took your hand and stood. He put your hand on his cock and guided your first strokes.

Steve sped up. The bed began to tremble again. It felt like the whole room was spinning. Faster, faster; deeper, deeper. You could barely keep your hand moving as the heat built and trickled along your back and thighs.

You whined as you came. Stunned and ecstatic. You hadn’t stopped them. Hadn’t said a word as they used your body, only mewled and roared like some wild animal, and it felt so fucking good.

Steve didn’t let up. When he said all day, he meant it. You came again. A third time. And he never wavered, only changed his motion to keep you off kilter. To keep you writhing and wailing.

When he did cum, it added to the tide. You felt full and empty all at once as he spilled inside and pulled out. The cum seeped out and your legs fell to the mattress.

Thor grabbed your head and led your hand along his length. He squeezed your chin till you opened your mouth and he came with a snarl. The ribbons coated your tongue, chin, and cheeks. You swallowed and licked your lips.

Thor’s hands fell to your shoulders and be helped Steve turn you over.

“Again,” The king commanded of the soldier.


	35. Baby Daddy (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is pregnant with some random dudes baby, Steve finds out and will do whatever it takes to take care of the babe, despite reader not wanting him too

Five months and you felt shitty. Pregnancy was awful. You were bloated, moody, and achy. And alone.

You’d made the decision to do this by yourself but it didn’t make it easier. Your autonomy didn’t make the pain your back go away or the brief flashes of fear retreat any faster.

And that other bother. There he was. Everywhere you went. You were too slow to dip into the next aisle before he saw you. Instead you knocked over several bags of chips with your stomach. Shit.

You’d met Steve in your second month. A mutual friend introduced you by chance. Then you’d run into him again at the coffee shop and then he happened by your bus stop. He offered you a ride to your appointment and being the renowned saviour, stranger danger didn’t deter you.

Then his little appearances had become suspicious, almost disarming. He volunteered to drive you to all your appointments, to help you grab groceries as you continued to grow, and other small chores.

You’d cancelled on him yesterday. Rescheduled your appointment and stayed in. You didn’t want him to get the wrong idea so you were looking for other transport. You didn’t want a boyfriend, though you didn’t mind a friend, but Steve didnt seem to see the line.

“Hey,” He neared and you returned his greeting curtly. He took your basket from you before you could react. “How are you?”

“Steve, what are you doing here?” You asked calmly.

“What do you mean? I’m just grabbing a few things.” He smiled.

You eyed his empty arms, only your basket in hand. “Mmhmm. Okay.”

“What’s wrong?” He frowned. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” You touched your stomach and reached for your basket. “Look, I can handle it.”

He let you take it and his hand covered yours on your stomach. “I’m sure you can.”

You pulled away. “I’m serious, what are you doing here? You live uptown.”

“They have great deals–”

“Steve,” Your voice was almost shrill. You were exhausted and didn’t expect your five minute shopping trip to be another tightwire. “You’re a nice guy, okay? I appreciate everything you’ve done but…I think I can take care of myself.”

You turned and marched down the next aisle. He followed you. You weren’t surprised. You browsed decaffeinated teas and coffees. You could really use a latte. A real latte with a double shot of espresso.

“You can take car of yourself but what about the baby?” He was close, his voice low so no other shoppers noticed. “You haven’t much longer left and before you know it, it’s gonna be sleepless nights and endless tears. Can you do that all alone?”

“I don’t think that’s any of your business,” You tossed a box of camomile into your basket. “Just…back off.”

He kept silent as you moved down to the cookies. He followed. “Is it the father? Is he back?”

“Is he back?” You scoffed. “Jesus, he was a number on a page. A donor.”

You continued onto the next aisle as you tried to ignored him. “I don’t wanna be mean, Steve, but you’re crowding me. Suffocating me.” You looked up at him as you grabbed some crackers and added them to your haul. “You’re never gonna be the father. I don’t want that. You’re my friend but–”

He laughed. It was so unexpected and sinister it silenced you. “That’s where you’re wrong because I’m already the father and that’s not gonna change.”

You gaped at him. “You’re crazy.”

“Go back to the bank and ask. I made my information accessible to those who decided on it.” He grinned and leaned on the shelf as he loomed over you. “They don’t usually share it with the donor’s but I have a special clearance when it comes to those things.”

“You’re lying,” You hissed.

“Am I?” He dragged his fingers along your stomach as he lowered his voice, “Donor #7463a. No genetic history of illness or disability.”

Your heart beat in your ears and you tried to push his hand away. He caught yours and pulled you close.

“I found you once. I’ll find you again.” He slithered. “Trust me.”


	36. Gladiator (gladiator!Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladiator! Bucky is one of my biggest fantasies tbh

The men who went to the pits rarely lasted more than a single match. The few who did, were shown favour despite their ill deeds. And to the one who persevered, the emperor allowed certain luxuries; custom armor, honed weapons, time beyomd the dungeons.

You worked in the smith shop. Your father’s shop. The palace armory. The infamous Gladiator, the man with a thousand lives, strode in with his keeper. The first time you’d seen him, he was in cuffs. You’d never seen him fight, you hated the bloody games. You’d only heard of him and observed him from afar.

“Blade is cracked,” His guard presented the weapon to your father who grumbled and went on with his work.

You set aside your broom as you watched from behind him. The gladiator’s blue eyes lazily searched the shop. They paused as they met yours and quickly returned to your father’s anvil.

“Well,” The guard urged.

“I’m working on daggers for the emperor,” Your father growled. “My daughter can fix a crack.”

He flicked to fingers for you to come forward and returned to his task.

“I can.” You assured them and took the blade.

The guard crossed his arms and sniffed. The gladiator didn’t react as you slowly turned away. The guard’s armor was noisy as he went to stand by the door and you went to your anvil. You set the blade down and went to the kiln.

Soft footsteps and then a shadow. The gladiator didn’t bother with the blade. Your turned as he looked curiously around the armory and the guard was ungazed by his perusal.

“Dont worry,” He said as he neared and watched you with a tilt of his head. “I won’t go for the sword. Don’t really need the guard but the emperor insists, for appearance sakes.”

You glanced over at him. “Oh.” Was all you could muster. He continued to watched.

“The emperor allows a woman to forge his weapons?” He asked.

“He allows criminals to share his armory and table.” You returned. “At least, until your thousand lives run out.”

“Fanciful titles. Name’s Bucky.” He got closer but not enough to get burned.

“I know you’re name.” You said as you turned back to your anvil. “You were sentenced the same day my brother was heard in court, though his charge was a mere issue of sale.”

He was quiet for a moment, his eyes lingered and he glanced over his soldier. The guard picked his finger nails as the hammers clanged. When you finished beating the metal into shape he leaned closer.

“The emperor allows me women too.” He said quietly. “To visit.”

You gripped the handle of the sword and glared up at him. “If I was a whore, I’d not be here sweating over copper and steel.”

“I know you’re not. I’ve never accepted the privilege of a visitor, none to visit me.” He explained. “But if you change your mind, we can just…talk.”

“We are talking.” You countered.

He chuckled and got closer as he whispered. “I’d like to talk without surveillance.”


	37. Gifts (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky becomes obsessed with you after you help him at the boutique you work at. He swears you’re the kindest and most beautiful woman he’s ever met. He starts sending you cards, gifts, and flowers all professing his love you and proposing marriage. It was one thing to send them to at work, but he somehow found out where you live. Everyone says you’re overreacting and how they wished a hot guy like Bucky was in love with them

Another day. Another bouquet.

You hated roses. They were smelly and prickly. You sighed as you signed reluctantly and took the flowers from the delivery man. About to dump them in the bin, Claire caught the wrapped stems between you.

“What are you doing?” She clung to them as she blocked your way.

“Putting them where they belong.” You insist and try to pull away.

“Nonsense. As ungrateful as your are, they add a little class to the place.” She took them from you and grabbed the glass vase from beneath the counter.

“Ungrateful?” You scoffed. “What do you know?”

“I know that one of the better looking and better off of our clientele has taken a shine to you and you toss it back in his face like boiling water.” She carefully arranged the roses in the crystal.

“Whatever,” You sighed and went back to sorting the racks of button-ups. New prints for a new season.

The subtle whine and click of hangers as you hooked and unhooked them filled the silence. She didn’t know what happened last night. The note on your door, the box in front of it. A sapphire necklace worth more than a month’s pay.

You went to the table and tidied the slacks there. That’s where you’d first said hello. Your customer service voice in full effect. Claire was gone for the day and the owner, Martin, was on another of his tropical vacations.

“Hey,” He looked up. He blanched and looked back to the tweed at his fingertips. “You’re new?”

“I am,” You confirmed.

“Usually I deal with Martin.” He mulled as he glossed over the cardigan. “He knows my measurements.”

“Oh,” You kept your smile in place. “I’m sorry, he’s out of town but–”

“Don’t apologize,” He looked up suddenly. “Please. It’s okay. It’s just… I’m not proud to admit I have no idea about all this stuff. I have a party tomorrow night for an old friend and it’s…semi formal? Not sure what that means.”

“Never fear, this is what they trained me for,” You kidded. He smiled at your assumed heroics. “This,” You pointed to the grey shirt with the lilac petals. “It’ll bring out your eyes and you can pop the top button and act like you don’t care.”

“My eyes?” He echoed shyly.

“Blues are best.” You announced. “A pair of paints, couple shades darker…maybe go daring and pick the maroon.”

He stirred through the rack and found his size in the suggested shirt as he turned to you. “Maybe just a dark grey.” He said. “I haven’t been daring in a very long time.”

“Ah well, maybe another day.” You mourned as he search the table.

“Another day,” He said.

The scene replayed on a loop in your head. You couldnt figure out what had caught his attention. He returned days later to find a few more shirts and told you about the compliments he’d gotten about the last. You helped him and he trusted in your suggestions. Claire watched nosily from the counter.

Her footsteps shook you from your dread. Her heels clicked to a halt beside you. “He’s away,” She dropped the card on the stack of pants in front of you. “You needn’t be so dramatic.”

You picked up the folded paper and tucked it away. Your phone vibrated as the door sounded and Claire greeted the newest customer. You took out your cell as it buzzed again and retreated to the tie display.

‘Did you get the flowers?’ Your heart froze as you read the bubbles from the unknown number. 'The necklace? You should wear it when I return.’ You swallowed and looked up as Claire showed and older man the teal blazer on the mannequin. You slowly glanced back to the screen as your phone shook again. 'Tuesday. You start at noon, right?’

You dropped your phone and Claire side-eyed you as you bent to pick it up. You tucked it away quickly and focused on putting ties onto the proper hooks. You’d have to think of how to answer later, for now, you’d wallow in denial.


	38. As the storm blows (Steve Rogers)

**Warnings**: stalking, some violence, obsession, nonconsent.

If you can’t read the warnings and filter your own content consumption that’s not my problem.

**Drabble request by anon for dark!Steve.**

_How about a Steve drabble based on the obsession dark desires episode you watched where the person said “we can be together( or get married??? I don’t remember) and you can have my baby” maybe he’s known reader for some time and develops an obsession_

Another rude awaken. The thunder sounded as if it was just outside your window. The lightning flashed and so did your phone screen. You kept it on silent at night. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t sleep. 

The calls never stopped and when it seemed like they had, they began again. Your ringer became a death knell. The bubbly tune as foreboding as a bass drum, beating low and steady.

Private. The word sent a chill through you as it blared on your screen. You’d blocked it a million times over but the line still connected. The same voice at the end of it. 

Thunder cracked outside and you sat up with a start. The blanket fell to your knees and your phone went black but only for a moment.

You swiped it up and answered. “Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!” You hung up and dropped the phone onto the mattress. It bounced and lit up again.

New snap from truexlover. Your hand shook and you unlocked the phone. The snap opened and you watched the silhouette of the stranger as he stood in the light of the moon. His features hidden by the shadow of a ball cap as rained poured down around him 

“I’ve found you so we can be together and you can have my baby.” He said and the snap ended with a flash of lightning. 

You gripped your phone and jumped up from the bed. Your leg tangled in the blanket and you nearly fell on your face. You ran out and checked the front door and that in the kitchen. Your phone came alive as you neared the glass doors.

Another snap. This one popped up with a single flick of your thumb. A picture of your house. Another followed. A view of your empty bed through your window. 

Your heart matched the beating of the rainand the lightning flashed. You looked up and a man’s figure was limned in the strike. You screamed and stumbled back as he slapped his gloved palm against the pane. You hit the ground and your phone bounced across the floor. He raised his hand again and the glass shattered at the impact of his fist. You screamed and scrambled for your phone as he stepped over the empty frame.

As you hit the emergency call buttom the phone was kick from your hate and the intruder’s boot left your fingers throbbing. His thick arm wrapped around your neck as he lifted you off the floor. You kicked and grabbed at his forearm as you struggled against him.

“Please,” You rasped as you flailed. “Let me go.”

“Shhh,” He hushed softly as he turned and carried you with one arm around your neck and the other around your waist. “I won’t hurt you.”

“Somebody help!” You screamed desperately, your voice smothered by the walls and the raging storm.

His arm tightened around your neck and blocked your airway. He knew the way to your bedroom and you kicked put at the door frame. He pushed past your resistance easily and angle you inside. 

“Please,” You choked out as his hold loosened slightly.

“We can be together,” He recited. “You’ll be safer. Happier.”

You sobbed and elbow him in the stomach. He let out a grunt and unhooked his arm from your waist. He twisted your arm back and pushed you away from him. His otherbhand went to the back of your neck as he pushed you toward the bed.

Your knees met the mattress and he forced you down onto the bed. He was quick to follow, covering your body with his. You threw your head back and cracked him across the nose. The collision left you dizzy and his hate fell onto the bed as he swore.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he snarled, “but if you make me, I will.” You wriggled as he twisted your arm further and let out a shriek. “I’ll break your fucking arm.” His tone deepened. “I told you, you belong with me.. or no one at all.”

You whined and continued to struggle. “No, no, no…” You repeated in disbelief and terror.

“Don’t you want me? Don’t you want my baby?” He hissed.

“I don’t know you,” You cried. “Please get off me. ”

“Shhh,” He hushed you again, his breath hot againt the back of your head as he let go of your arm and leaned all his weight on you. 

He lifted his pelvis and his hand fumbled between you. The clink of a buckle, the whisper of a zipper. You squirmed frantically as you felt the rough, damp denim against your thigh.

He pushed aside your loose shorts and his fingers brushed against your folds. You whimpered as his smooth tip tickled your cunt. 

“Please, no.” You begged. “Plea–" 

Your voice caught in your throat as he impaled you in a single motion. You gasped and tears fllled your eyes at the harsh intrusion. 

He barely allowed you a moment to adjust before he thrust. Sharp, jerky, so hard the entire bed jolted beneath you.

"This is what you want,” He nuzzled the back of your head. “I am what you need.”


	39. Who's Your Daddy (Thor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sex toys, oral, dd/lg, dub/nonconsent.
> 
> If you can’t read the warnings and filter your own content consumption that’s not my problem.

You sat on your knees. Your thighs ached as you tried to keep from sagging. You had a leather collar around your neck, a chain along your spine connected to the cuffs around your wrists and those around your ankles. It had been an hour, maybe more.

You didn’t know why he had done it. He was silent when you got in. Not even a hello as you greeted him. He just grabbed you and dragged you to the bedroom. You figured it was a bad day. He got like this when he was stressed. He just wanted to fuck his anger away. But he didn’t fuck you. 

He stripped you down to nothing, easily ignoring your protests. When he bound you, he twisted your arm back enough to make you yelp and deter any further resistance. And then he left you there. Stuck. Trembling. Your core aching despite your anxiety. Surely he hadn’t done all this for nothing.

The door open and you looked up. He stormed over to you, a towel in his hands wrapped around an indeterminate shape. He dropped it and your toys bounced against the floor; a small vibe, a dildo, and wand. You lowered your eyes. You never thought he’d discover them; so careful you were to hide them at the back of your closet in a special little kleenex box.

“Sorry, I…” You sputtered.

“Don’t talk.” He raised his hand to silence you.

“Daddy–”

“Obedience, that is your problem.” He snarled as he squatted to look you in the eye. His thick fingers twined together and his biceps bulged as he rested his elbows on his knees. “I thought we had learned this lesson.”

“When you’re away, I get so–”

“I didn’t say you could speak.” He snapped and grabbed the vibe from the floor. He held it up and hit the button so it began to buzz. “Let me show you how to be a good girl for daddy…and daddy only.”

He turned the vibe in his hand and cupped his hand around it. He shoved his hand between your legs and held it to your clit. You gulped and tried not to squeak. You looked down helplessly.

“You like your toys?” He growled. “You like this little piece of plastic better than your daddy?”

You shook your head and forced out a strained “no”.

“You don’t?” He asked again as the vibrations plucked at your core.

“No?” He pulled away before you could ascend entirely. “Incomparable.” He tossed it away. “You want daddy?”

“Yes, yes, only daddy,” You begged.

“Mmm,” He grabbed the vibrator and held it up. He snapped it in half and dropped it over his shoulder. Your eyes rounded as he did the same to the wand. “You don’t get toys. You are my toy.”

He stood and slowly unzipped his pants. Your lip trembled as you gazed up at him. “I… thought… I just…”

“There’s only one thing I want you to use that mouth for,” He said as he pushed open his fly and pulled his dick out. “And it isn’t talking.”

He stepped closer and grabbed you by the leather collar. He pulled you up on your knees completely and pressed his tip to your lips. You opened your mouth and he forced himself back to your throat. You threatened to wretch but he didn’t let up.

“Now show daddy how much you want him, little girl.”


	40. Prohibition in Curls (mob!Bucky)

**Warnings**: not much to warn, drinking and dancing, implications of dubcon.

If you can’t read the warnings and filter your own content consumption that’s not my problem.

**Drabble request by anon for a 1920s mobster!Bucky.**

* * *

Your mother wouldn’t approve of a place like this. Better that she didn’t know that you danced in a place like this. She wouldn’t mind so much once you scored your first part on Broadway. Or even a contract in Hollywood. That was how all the women got famous. One step at a time. One stage to the next.

It was busy tonight. Speakasys always were. The liquor flowed in spite of the laws. The words legislated only made the business more lucrative. Made the authorities look even more foolish. After your little routine, you took up a tray. The tips were far better than the pennies you earned in the spotlight.

You went to the bar and Bette stopped you at the end. She set a decanter of whiskey and half a dozen glasses on your tray. Her red lipstick shone as she dragged her thumb along your bottom lip to fix yours.

“Suit over in the corner, see him?” She tilted her hand to gesture to the men in tailored suits at a table surrounded by smoke. They were guarded by thugs in caps, arms crossed, guns plain on their hips. 

“How could I miss ‘em?” You said. “Lizzie wouldn’t shut her trap before the music started.”

“So you know who they are?”

“Know of them, yes.” You answered as you balanced the tray. 

“They’re yours.” Her smile faded. “Asked for you. The one in the violet dress.”

“All of them?” You asked confused.

“The only one that matters.” She replied. “Keep him happy. Johnny’s in the hole with him. Drinks are free.”

“Do I get one to steel my nerves?” You kidded.

“Better you stay sober,” She warned. “The man isn’t usually served here. He gets his bottle from the bar and he and his men are not distrubed by flappers.”

“Oh?” You glanced between her and the men. It was only your second week. You’d worked in another bar down the way but quickly hopped off that bill and to this one. “Right.”

“Story goes his dame left him. Other stories say he dumped her… in the river.” She shuddered. “Now, put a smile on those lips and bat your lashes. He might just keep you ashore.”

You did as she said, hoping you didn’t look like a vaudevillian. You took the tray and carried it to the corner. It shook for a moment before you steadied it again and you squeezed in between two men to set down its contents. First the glasses, then the decanter.

Your eyes flicked up as you placed the last and caught the blue eyes of the man who sat among his court. He winked and you stood straight. “Anything else, gentlemen?”

“Not yet, doll,” Their leader said. “But keep checking. Face like yours is always welcome.”

You lowered your tray and turned away. You strut away from them and back to the bar. You were handed another order as the bartender, Hal, pointed you to another table. When you finished that one, Bette stopped you again.

“No more.” She said. “That table only.” She pointed to the corner again. “Mr. Barnes wants you to serve him and no one else.”

“But–”

“Here’s your tip,” She handed you a hundred dollar bill and you blinked. “Says there’s more if you keep the whiskey flowing.”

“Why–”

“I’ve been paid less for a romp,” She said. “And by uglier men.”

“I’m not–”

“None of us are, honey. We’re all just trying to get in the pictures.” She grinned. “That man could by you a role. Hell, he could buy the stage.” You frowned and she nudged you. “You ask any actress in the city how she got her start she’ll tell you before she got on her feet she was on her back for quite a while.”

She arched her eyebrow coyly and left you. You hovered around the bar and peeked over at the corner intermittently. The men were loud and thirsty. Their glasses almost empty and the decanter spent. You grabbed another and approached once more. You switched them out and once more asked if you could provide anything else.

“Sure, doll, you go put that away and you come back here,” Barnes said as he leaned back in his chair. “Come keep me company. This lot are no fun.”

“Sir.” You nodded and scurried away to drop the glass bottle behind the bar. You braced yourself before you returned once more. Your heels clicked loudly in the din as you neared the table.

“Here,” He took your hand and drew you to him. “Seat to spare right here.”

You stumbled as he spun you into his lap. You let out a surprised yelp and he chuckled. His men were quite amused.

“Your a hell of a dancer,” His hand settled on your lower back as you grabbed the table to keep from slipping. “Those gams…”

“Pardon my impertinence but I am working, Mr.–”

“Bucky,” He provided. “You can call me Bucky. And you are working… for me. You got your compensation, did you not?”

“Much too generous,” You reached into your dress and he caught your hand. He was awfully close to touching your chest.

“Just a taste of my generosity,” He smirked as his hand fell from yours. 

He grazed your chest and picked at the beads along your stomach until his hand was in your lap. His men turned away as if on cue. They lost themselves in their own conversations and a chill went through you. His fingers were at the hem of your dress. He pulled it up and you caught it before it could gather.

“What are you doing?” You gasped.

“I don’t pay that kinda money for just a show, doll.” He tore your dress from your grasp. “And I don’t ask for just any girl.”

“Please,” You reached into your dress and pulled out the bill. “Keep it.”

“Shy?” He took it and tucked it back in your bodice. Your cheeks burned as he brushed your cleavage. “That’s just fine doll… we can take this some place quiet.”

He signalled to his men and they nodded. They rose in unison and he stood as well as he pushed you to your feet. You looked around and caught Bette’s eye as she watched from the bar. She shrugged. Bucky grabbed your arm before you could step past him.

“I just want a private show,” He leaned in and whispered in your ear. 

“I don’t–” 

“How’d you like to dance for the mayor, hmm? I can take you places you haven’t dreamed of, doll,” His nose brushed your temple and his hot breath seeped into you. “I can have you up in lights next to Chaplin.”

You gaped at him. You didn’t believe he could do all that but if you said no, it certainly wouldn’t help you. He stood straight and gave another wink.

“Go get your coat, doll,” He said. “Then we can get properly acquainted.”


	41. Long Distance (Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes)

**Warnings**: masturbation, voyeurism, second hand embarrassment.

If you can’t read the warnings and filter your own content consumption that’s not my problem.

_You dont know you’re being watched._

🔥

Steve had been away a whole week. You were used to his long absences but it didn’t make them any less lonesome. It didn’t comfort you that it was the normal. You didn’t want it to be. You wanted a boyfriend that was there. Not one which was so invisible others would think him make belief.

Night like these, after a long day at work, you returned to the small apartment and hugged the blankets in hopes that his scent clung to them still. Your screen blurred as you half-listened to the dialogue of actors.

Your phone vibed against you and you stirred around in the covers. It was Steve. He was back at the safe house ans he was in the mood. The photo told you all you needed to know.

You sent one of your own, a glimpse of your nightie. He was quick to respond with a certain purple emoji. You sent one with a lot of tongue and your phone lit up shortly after.

You answered the video call. You smiled as Steve’s golden hair strayed down his forehead. His cheeks were flushed and the top of his shoulders were tense with anticipation.

“Hey, babe,” He said. “Finally got a shower in.”

“Oh yeah,” You purred.

“Might have to take another one soon enough.” He grinned.

“Mhmm,” you hummed. “Why’s that?”

“I think you know,” he tilted his camera down. His towel was open to expose his arousal.

“Oh,” you gasped playfully. “You miss me?”

“You miss me?” He countered. “Show me how much.”

“Steve,” you trilled.

“Just think of what I would do if I was there, babe,” He growled. “Hmm, you know I like the taste.”

“Yeah?” Your hand slipped down your stomach as you inched your nightgown up your thighs.

“Show me,” he repeated. “Come on.”

You held your phone at arm’s length and angled it as you uncovered your trimmed vee.

“Oh, you’re ready for me.”

“I thought you’d be back by now.” You cloyed.

“A couple more days, promise?”

You groaned and your head edged along your thigh.

“Don’t tease me,” He said.

“You leave me alone and then tell me not to tease you?” You sulked.

His camera shook slightly, you could see his arm moving.

“Seems like your doing just fine, babe.” You taunted.

“Help me… just a little,” He pleaded.

You giggled and slipped your fingers up between your folds. He let out a breath and his camera bobbled as he struggled to lean it against something. He sat back so you could see him head to thigh, he gripped his cock tightly as he stroked.

You rubbed your fingers over your clit and shuddered. You moved a pillow down beside you and balanced the phone against it. You turned and bent on leg as your hand nestled between your thigh. The angle allowed him a view from your tits to your cunt.

“Oh yeah,” he rasped.

You continued to work your fingers as you loat yourself in the sight of him. Your soft breaths and his restrained grunts fueled your fervor. You flicked faater, swirled around that sacred spot until it was swollen and hot. You were ready to burst.

“Cum for me, baby.” He urged. “Come-”

You tossed back your head as you cried out. Your fingers moved furiously as you spasmed. You were swept up in a whirlwind of ecstasy in shock. You were not alone.

A silent and shadowy figure stood in your door. You yelped and pulled your hand away as Bucky gaped at you. You sat up and tugged down your nightie.

“What the fuck?” You shrieked.

Steve was panting and barely caught his breath before his voice rose from the speaker over your overturned phone. He’d finished cumming before he thought to ask.

“Bucky!” You shrilled again. “Oh my god, Steve,” You swiped up your phone and hopped off the bed. “Bucky just–”

“Oh, shit, I forgot,” he chuckled. “He’s just stopping by to grab a file I left for him.”

“You forgot?!” You grabbed the door and made to slam it in Bucky’s face as he remained dumbfounded and speechless.

“Oh, it’s fine. He’s seen worse.” Steve crooned. “I highly doubt he’s seen better.”

“You should’ve said something.” You gritted and Bucky caught the door with his hand. “Jesus Christ, haven’t you seen enough?”

“I… I need that file.” He said dumbly.

“In my drawer,” Steve sounded rather amused.

“Goddammit,” You lifted the phone to face him. “Bye Steve.”

“Love you, babe,” He said with a sheepish grin.

“Yeah, you too.” You hung up and tossed the phone on his night table as you neared and pulled out the blue folder. You turned back and Bucky was right there.

“Woah, boy.” You shoved the file against his chest. “There ya go.”

“Thanks.” He looked dopey as he stared at your hand pressed to the other side of the file

“My god,” you sighed. “What is it, you perv? You enjoy the show?”

He blinked as if stunned then slowly smiled. “Y-yeah…” His eyes roved your body and you pulled away and pressed yourself to the night table. “…if you’re ever lonely, I can always… help out next time.”

“Ugh, please go,” you uttered. “Or should I call Steve back and get him to tell you?”

“Fine,” He waved the file as he backed away. “Think about it… I know I will.”


	42. Insistent (ex!Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds you all alone.

It was just like your sister to invite your ex. Who was she to turn up a photo op with the Captain America at her very own wedding. Oh, and how could you dump him? She had given you the third degree as she had her hair done. You ignored her and scowled at the ugly bridesmaid dress.

In the thick of things, you found it harder to stomach his presence. You caught him looking at you and had so far avoided his attempts to talk to you. Who knew you were more agile than a real life super hero?

When the dancing began, you took your cue. You fled through the hall between the washrooms but found the ladies woefully occupied. You found a storage room not far from their and to your relief it was unlocked. You wouldn’t be missed for just a few minutes. And it would give you a quiet place to call Matt.

He was away on a work trip, all the better as you didn’t need him facing off with the man who had made the early days of that relationship torture. You waited for him to pick up. He was happy to hear from you. You talked about your flights, missing each other, and the Netflix marathon you planned when both of you returned. The thought would get you through the rest of the night.

You hung up reluctantly. You lowered the phone and the click of the door drew your attention.

**“You married the wrong man.” **Steve said pointedly.

“Steve,” You sighed as you stood from atop the rubbermaid tub. “Come on, it’s been–

“Five years.” He interrupted. “We could have had everything by now.”

“Me and you, we just–”

“Why wasn’t I good enough? I had the ring, the money, everything.” He neared and you gripped your phone tight. 

“You know, we didn’t have the same future in mind,” You tried to step around him but he blocked you. “Steve,” You unlocked your phone. “It might be my sister’s wedding but I won’t hesitate–”

He had the phone in an instant and in another it was bouncing off the wall behind him.

“Why did you say no?” He closed in on your until you were between him and a shelf.

“Steve, I thought we were past this.”

“How did that go? Filing an order? I heard the judge laughed.” He leaned his arm above you on the shelf.

“Stop.” You pushed on him. “It’s over. I’m married and quite happy.”

“Happy?” He pressed against you as his other hand crawled down your skirt. “A wife but not a mother.”

“Get off of me.” You hissed.

He hooked his hand under your leg and pulled it up so your other heel slipped on the floor. You slapped him but he barely seemed to notice. His hand went to your neck as he leaned into you and his hot breath surrounded you.

“He can have you,” He sneered as he released your leg and fumbled with his belt. “I just hope he doesn’t mind raising my child.”


	43. The Prize (biker!Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> biker!au ft. Bucky

Drew was gone. You figured that out long before the bikes roared up. The ones who’s rumble you didn’t know. The strange shadows in your drive. The men who came to claim the scraps of the one they’d murdered. 

That was the way; them or us. This time, the dice hadn’t rolled in your favour. This time you were to be apart of the bounty, though you did not know yet if it was to be alive or dead.

You heard the men in the yard and then the garage. They came in through the back door. You proved yourself a coward as hope kept you from a shotgun. Instead you waited on the stairs, sat on the middle step in your black silk nighty. There was no time to change, not time to plan. Time was up just like Drew’s luck.

That’s where he found you, waiting for him. You recognized the men. Once he and Drew had been allies but that lasted long among this ilk. He tilted his head and waved away another man who neared the steps.

“Keep the men down here,” He ordered, “I’ll take the second floor. Finish up and hit the bar. Those who haven’t scattered will be waiting for us.” 

He smirked as he got closer to the stairs. 

“Expecting some else?” He asked.

“Not that foolish,” You answered.

“So if I ask you to show me upstairs, you’re not gonna resist?” He wondered. “Hmm?”

“Oh I know. You’ll drag me up yourself.” You stood. “Guns are unarmed. Laid them all out in the dining room as I’m sure your men saw. I already unlocked the safe in the closet.”

“We’ll start there then,” He followed you as you turned and ascended. 

You led him into the bedroom and pointed to the closet. He peeked inside the safe at the stacks. He nodded as he turned back to you.

“You think that’ll buy your life?” He asked.

“Hope but I know it’s a high one,” You replied.

“You were good to my girl,” He remarked. “She liked you.”

“Oh, I hear she’s not yours anymore.” You braced yourself as he came closer, his hand on his holster. “Just… don’t get my face. I’d hate my mother to see me like that… even just think of me like that.”

He chuckled and dropped his hand. He bit his lip as he stepped nearer and loomed over you.

“You like this house?” He asked. “I’ll let you keep it.”

You raised your brows curiously.

“Or maybe you can come down my way and have a look at mine. I think it’s nicer but I’m biased.” He said and he played with the strap of your nighty. “But I think you’ll like it and… I’ll definitely like you there.”

You tensed as he lifted his other hand and pushed both straps down your shoulders. He let the silk go and it fell to your feet. His eyes followed the descent and rose slowly as he took you in.

“Don’t worry about my men. **I’ll make sure they know you’re mine.”**


	44. Unstoppable (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve breaks in.

Your feet hammered down the hallway echoed by another pair. He could have caught you easily but now he was just toying with you. You fumbled with your keys, out of breath, as you struggled to get them in the slot. You rushed inside your apartment and turned to close the door behind you.

He hit it and sent you back into the opposite wall. You hit and your keys fell to the floor. The door closed with him on the wrong side, the lock slid into place loudly. You pushed yourself up with the wall as you slipped your phone from your pocket. You hit emergency call and it flew from your hand. 

Steve grabbed you and tossed you into the front room. You stumbled as he followed close behind. He grabbed you by the back of your neck and forced you over to the couch. He pushed you until your knees were on your edge and bent you so that he crushed your cheek to the back of it.

“You’ve run long enough,” He growled as he bent over you.

It was one date. One date after him asking you over and over. He came into the barber shop every few weeks for his haircut; you were the receptionist. You always penciled him in for a Sunday and he never missed it. You agreed if only to get him to let up. And because you had secured a new job.

After that singular event, his calls grew to daily occurrences, his texts numbered in the hundreds a day, and his presence turned suffocating. Even when he wasn’t there, you knew he somehow was. He was watching you. Waiting. Finally, he had pounced.

“Steve, you don’t wanna– Look, I told you…” He squeezed painfully on your neck as he forced his knee between yours. “I have a new job and– and– now that I’m settled in we can arrange that other date. It doesn’t have to be like this.”

His fingers stretched over your head and lifted it only to slam it down so hard that the cushion stunned you.

**“You make me hurt you so often, I’m beginning to think you crave it.**” His other arm snaked around you and he flicked your fly open. “It didn’t have to be like this.”

“Steve, Steve, it really doesn’t. Please, just slow–”

“Months. Months on end I’ve been begging you and you flaunt it in my face,” He snarled.

His hand trailed around and he ripped your pants down your ass. You reached back blindly as he forced them past your thighs. You flailed against him and he ignored you as his own zipper whispered past your pleas. His other knee came up as he kept your head pinned down.

He dragged his cock along the back of your thigh and rubbed it along your lips. He wiggled his hips with satisfied snicker and pressed his tip to your entrance. He purred as he slowly stretched you around him.

“I told you I wouldn’t wait forever.”


	45. House Guest (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You keep acting like a little brat and I’ll take you over my knee right here, I don’t care how many people are watching.” + dark!Steve

“He can’t stay here,” You hissed to Steve. “He’s a criminal.”

“No, he’s my friend,” Steve kept his voice down as he peeked over his shoulder. “You don’t understand.”

“I know Stark would lock you up just as quickly as him,” You countered. “Steve… he’s dangerous, even if he’s not who he was.”

“What they made him do, that’s not him.” Steve insisted. “I’m just asking for a week. He’ll stay in a basement. No one will know.”

“You told me yourself, the house was being watched.”

“I said it might be,” He threw a hand up. “For Christ’s sake… you send him away and I go with him.”

“And when did I ever stop you from doing anything? Stay, walk away; whatever I say, you get your way.”

“You keep acting like a little brat and I’ll take you over my knee right here, I don’t care who’s watching.” Steve raised his voice so that your guest raised his head and you felt your cheeks burn.

“Excuse me,” You sputtered.

“You heard me,” Steve snarled.

You huffed and shoved him out of the way. You marched over to Bucky as he sat in the chair. His blue eyes met yours meekly. “You stay downstairs. Got it?”

“Don’t talk to him like that,” Steve followed closely.

“No, you don’t talk to me–”

You were stunned as Steve grabbed your arm and spun you away from Bucky. He flung you against the arm of the couch and quickly caught the back of your neck and pushed your own until your head was against the cushion.

“Steve–” Bucky said softly.

“She’s my wife,” Steve’s large hand spread over your ass. “I’ll deal with her… my way.”


	46. On Watch (Loki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Oh honey, you know, you really shouldn’t tease me.” + Loki

Loki stared at you through the force field. His green eyes hadn’t left you since you entered. It was your watch and you couldn’t wait for it to be over. The last time, you’d left feeling ready for a shower. The man, or god, really knew how to make your skin crawl.

He hadn’t said much today. Just watched as he sat on the bench. You paced back and forth with your arms crossed. 

You stopped only as you sensed the shadow. You hadn’t heard him move, only saw him as he stood right on the other side of the barrier. You blinked as you turned to him. You dropped your hands and gripped your hips. Your palms were sweaty.

“What?” You asked.

“Just… admiring you,” He said. “You move so much, I needed a closer look.”

“Sit down,” You snarled.

“You’ve got… two hours left?” He ventured. “You should take your own advice.”

“Be quiet and go,” You waved behind him. 

“I make you nervous,” He mused.

“No, you irritate me,” You snapped. 

“Rile you,” He said. “Perhaps, I confuse you because you can’t understand these feelings I stir in you.”

“Perhaps I should grab a gag,” You warned. “I’m certain Stark has something that could keep you quiet.”

He chuckled and you began to pace again. He watched you liked a cat, still at the barrier. Silence surrounded you and you hooked your fingers in your jean pockets. A low purr filled the lull.

“Oh honey, you know, you really shouldn’t tease me.” He slithered.

You slid to a halt and gulped. You blinked at him as you slowly swivelled on your heel.

“Sit down,” You said tersely.

“Oh, if there wasn’t a wall between us, I’d do anything for you, darling,” His pale hand spread against the force field. “Though you’d not be the one giving orders.”


	47. Rough (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You know, you always look so much better when I mark you up.” + Bucky

You pushed your head back as Bucky’s lips tickled your neck. You moaned and grabbed the back of his head. His affection was unexpected. You had been working just a moment ago but he’d quickly distracted you. Your laptop was open on the coffee table as he crushed you against the sofa.

He nibbled your flesh, just a little. You squeaked and tugged on his hair.

“I got a presentation tomorrow,” You breathed. “Don’t–”

“Mmm,” He bit hard and started to suck. 

You writhed and slapped his head. He relented with a pop.

“You know, you always look so much better when I mark you up.” He chuckled.

“Damn you,” You tried to push him away as he rolled up the hem of your shirt. You fought with him. “I should get back to work.”

“Uh-uh,” He held you down, a hand on your chest as he straddled you. “You can work later.”

“Later?” You tried not to show how much you wanted him. “I do need to sleep.”

“You keep arguing, babe, and I’ll turn you over and leave some bigger marks,” He warned. “You need.it. You know you do. You’ve been working so hard.”

“Bucky–” You caught his wrists as he once more worked at pulling your shirt higher.

“You keep talking and I’m gonna have to shut you up,” He pinched your side. “Hmm, is that what you want?”


	48. Eyes on You (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: “I bet you think you’re real cute letting them put their hands all over you. We’ll see how cute you look later when I get you home.”
> 
> +
> 
> “Are you sure that’s what you want? I could really hurt you.”
> 
> \+ Steve

The night had worn on and so had you. Several drinks and too much pent up frustration and you were all over the dance floor. It was suppose to be a low-key gathering at a bar just down the way but Nat had convinced you to move your little party to the club. The girls, as ever, were much more eager than their counterparts.

You needed a break and a drink that wasn’t alcoholic. You cut out at the end of the last 80s bop and headed for the bar. You accepted the plastic cup of water and leaned against a stool as you gulped. An elbow planted on the bar next to you. 

You looked over and giggled. You’d caught the golden avenger staring at you several times that night. You wondered if he was truly looking at you or if he was merely staring into the crowd. Yet the wrinkle in his brow amused you as you danced with a few random men. Nothing serious, some grinding, some careless throwback to your college days.

“Hey,” You slurred and dribbled water down your hand.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Fiiiine,” You sang above the bass. “Why? Is my lip gloss smeared?”

He scowled and shook his head.

“Lip gloss?” He blinked. “No… you seem like maybe you’ve had a little much to drink.”

“Is why I’m having some water,” You babbled. “See?”

You drained the last of it and dropped the empty cup on the bar.

“You wanna dance?” You asked.

“What?”

“Well, all you’ve done is sulk in the corner with your buddy,” You nodded towards Bucky who was none too impressed by the girl in front of him shaking her ass. “So maybe I thought youcoulddanca.” The last words blended together.

“No, I don’t think–”

“Alright, well, I’ll just go find Nat… or maybe…” You smiled at the guy you’d been dancing with earlier.

“Maybe you should get some fresh air,” Steve grabbed your arm and you gasped as he dragged you away from the flashing lights.

“What the hell? You’re not my dad!” 

You wrestled with him as he forced you across the room and to the door. He angled you outside and the bouncers watched nonplussed as you stumbled away from him.

“What the fuck? What, cause Captain America can’t have a little fun, no one else can? I was gonna get laid, you know?”

“I bet you think you’re real cute letting them put their hands all over you.” He hissed.

“It’s none of your business,” You pouted. “What’s it to you?”

He chuckled darkly and grabbed you again. He directed you away from the bouncers and your ankles wobbled dangerously in your platforms. You leaned against the wall as he finally stopped and braced yourself. You were suddenly very dizzy.

“We’ll see how cute you look later when I get you home.” Steve leaned over you and sneered.

“What?” You hiccuped then laughed sharply. “What? You can’t be–”

“I don’t know how to make it any more goddamn obvious,” He snarled. 

“Maybe don’t give me that look,” You said. “You know–” You imitated his Captain grimace. “I mean, Steve, you’re a hunky dude but you’re such a tight ass.”

He stared at you, blinked, then cleared his throat.

“Hunky?” He said.

“Good-looking! Handsome! Dashing!” You declared. “Whatever you old men say.”

“Oh…” His blue eyes searched you.

“So, you gonna take me home or are you gonna lecture me because I’m two shots of tequila in and I needa get me some.”

He paused. He took a deep breath and glanced over at the bouncers.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” He raised a brow as he slowly looked back at you. “I could really hurt you.”

“Ha!” You scoffed. “Are you bragging?”

“No,” He leaned in as his voice got lower. “You have no idea the things I wanna do to you…”


	49. Night Duty (Thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you need me to finger you first?”
> 
> +
> 
> “You take my fingers so well don’t you?”
> 
> +
> 
> “Suck on my fingers and get them nice and wet for me.”
> 
> +
> 
> “Pushing back against my fingers already? How pathetic.”
> 
> \+ Thor

Thor was in a sour mood. He’d drank a whole bottle of wine and now he stewed in his anger. You always knew he was upset when he opted for the berry over the grain elixir. You knew his moods well. You needed to read him to do your job well. To serve him.

You watched from the corner. Most nights, he dismissed you earlier. Once you finished your usual tasks. This night, he seemed to both want to be alone and yet not. You flinched as he tossed the bottle. Thankfully it didn’t shatter. merely bounced against the leg of a chair.

You went to grab it and he perked up at your movement, almost as if he’d forgotten your presence. You bent down as he pushed himself up with a belch. You straightened with the bottle in hand as he neared. He battered the bottle away and it clanked once more to the floor.

“Again,” He demanded. “Pick it up.”

“Your majesty?” You stared at him. His eyes sparked with fury. You held your tongue and bent to retrieve the bottle.

You winced as his hand clapped over your ass. It hurt even through your skirts and you nearly stumbled forward. He kicked the bottle away and his other hand spread over your lower back as he kept you from standing up. He groped you through the wool, his fingers kneading you painfully.

“Your majesty, what–”

“Quiet, wench,” You were stunned by his tone. He’d never been anything but cordial with you. He purred as he squeezed your ass. “Feel nice… for a servant.”

You tried to push yourself up and his hand flew to the back of your neck.

“You stay until I say,” He growled. “You do as I command.”

“Your majesty,” You quivered.

“Lift your skirts up,” He reluctantly removed his other hand. You looked up at him and he sneered. “Keep your head down.”

You looked back to the floor and he gripped your neck tighter. You reached back and bunched up your skirts in your fingers. Ankles, calves, thighs; you were mortified as you felt the cool air on your bare legs. He hiked them up the rest of the way and gathered them around your waist.

He slapped your ass so hard you yelped. You almost fell and caught yourself with your hands. Your legs shook as he rubbed your tortured flesh.

“Please…” You begged.

“Quiet.” He barked. “If I have to tell you again, I will make certain you cannot speak.”

You whimpered as his fingers slid lower. He rubbed along your folds and pushed deeper. You winced as he dragged his fingers up and down.

“I could fuck you right here. Like this.” He growled. “Because… I am your king. King!” He boomed as he moved behind you. He bent over you as his hand continued to explore. “Say it.”

“My king,” You stammered.

“That’s it,” He hissed. ““Do you need me to finger you first, hmm?”

He withdrew his fingers as he pulled your head back with his other hand. “Suck on my fingers and get them nice and wet for me.” He forced his fingers into your mouth. You pressed your lips around them and sucked as you shivered against him.

He popped them out and hummed. He was quick to push his hand between you once more. He spread your saliva over your folds and gave a noise of delight as he reached your hole. You were getting wet.

He poked inside of you. Just his fingertip at first and then more. One finger, then two. You gasped as he stood straight and began to work his fingers inside of you.

“You take my fingers so well, don’t you?” He taunted and sped up.

You moaned and clapped your hand over your mouth.

“Ah, let me hear it,” He said. “You like it, yes? How long have you wanted this? You think of this when you make my bed? Or maybe when you bring me my supper?”

He added a third finger and you whined. He stretched you terribly and yet it felt unlike anything you’d felt before. You leaned back as he buried his fingers inside of you.

“Pushing back against my fingers already?” He chuckled. “How pathetic.”

You gripped your knees and shook your head. His hand moved faster and faster.

“That’s it,” He purred as your thighs began to quake. “Cum for your king.”


	50. Bratty (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Let me show you what happens to little brats who don’t follow the rules.” + Steve

“I gave you an order!” Steve shouted as he stormed into the room.

You were still in your gear, sweaty and bloody. The ride back on the jet had been silent and tense. You knew he was mad but you’d never seen Steve much more than irked. You sat in a chair as you watched him enter. The door slammed behind him.

The conference room was empty; that was why you had chosen it. You needed a minute to collect yourself. You’d taken a risk and it paid off but it was still dangerous. It was still against orders.

“And? It worked.” You stood and rolled your shoulders.

“And if it didn’t?” He snapped. “Do you know how dangerous it is for just one person to disobey an order? You can’t just take the lives of the team into your own hands.”

“They would’ve gotten away–”

“I could have you suspended for insubordination. Do you understand?” 

You glanced over at the wall of clear panels. The hall was empty. No doubt, he’d chased off the rest of them.

“I understand. I’m sorry.” You ceded.

He shook his head and began to pace before you. He slid to a stop and pointed his finger in your face.

“Let me show you what happens to little brats who don’t follow the rules.”

“Brat? What– I’m a soldier not–”

“Then act like it,” He seized you by the neck and shoved you back down into the chair. “You can start by working on your listening skills.”

He fumbled with his belt and you blinked up at him. “Steve, what the fuck–”

“It’ll keep you from talking back.”

His pants slackened and he reached beneath them and drew out his cock. He was already getting hard. 

“Maybe if you keep that mouth busy, you’ll listen a little better.”

“What the fuck–”

You tried to stand and he pushed your back down, his hand once more at your throat. You pushed on his thighs and your eyes flicked over to the clear walls.

“Steve–”

“Better be quick about it,” He growled and slapped his cock against your lips. “You wouldn’t want anyone to see.”


	51. Cry For Me (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You know, you look real pretty when you cry.” + Steve

There was a sliver of light in the dark. It hurt to look up as it grew larger. Your tears blurred the slat to a glow as the door opened slowly. You had longed to hear those hinges but now, the noise made you flinch.

You weren’t certain how long you’d been here. You were alone, always in the dark, as meals were slid through the low slot in the door. You ate by the small light let in through the slot and when you were done, you pushed your empty dishes back through and the slot snapped shut.

Once every few days, the small door to the left of you metal bed unlocked. A mechanism that clicked on its own before the door slid from its frame. Within was a shower. A dim light lit the stall as you washed yourself; a timer counting down in a robotic voice.

When you finished, fresh clothes appeared through the slot. Your dirty ones disposed in the same way as your dishes. You dressed and spent most of your time on the thin mattress. Longing for escape. For the door to open. But not that it had, you wanted it closed.

The figure that appeared was frightening. Broad shoulders, tall, thick arms. Stronger than you surely. The room lit up suddenly and you shaded your eyes. The tears streamed down your cheeks, further fed by the new wave of fear.

You recognized the man. His blonde hair, his sparkling blue eyes, his decisive gate. He sat on the foot of your bed as you hugged your knees to your chest. He watched you; marveled at you. 

“Steve?” You croaked.

He smiled and reached out to swipe away a tear. “You know, you look real pretty when you cry.”

“Steve!” You swatted away his hand and turned away from him. You kicked your legs over the edge of the bed but he caught you before you could stand.

“Ah, ah, ah,” He pushed on your shoulder until you fell onto your back. “Is this how you react to the man who’s fed and clothed you for three months?”

“Three months?” You gasped as he leaned over you. “Three…”

“Look at you,” His thumb brushed your cheek as his lips hovered closer to yours. “So fragile. So precious.”

“Get off of me.”

“You need me… to protect you,” He breathed. “To keep you safe.”

“No,” You grabbed his hand as he caressed your cheek. “No, I don’t–”

You sniffed and he rubbed his nose against yours.

“That’s it,” He purred. “Cry for me, baby.”


	52. Neighbours (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: “You look so good with my hands wrapped around your throat.”
> 
> +
> 
> “I wonder what your bf/gf would do if they knew what you were doing right now.”
> 
> \+ Steve

The innocent neighbourhood barbeque had quickly descended into rowdiness. It was funny to think that middle-aged adults could act like teens having their first can of beer behind the bleachers. Thankfully, the children had been sent home the moment it got dark but their parents continued to chatter above the dad rock blaring from a crackly old boombox.

You had only had a spike iced tea before you called it quits. Your husband, Logan, bartered his indulgence over yours. You would relieve the baby sitter when you got home as he crashed into bed. You didn’t mind so much as you didn’t envy the drunken night time lawn darts which would surely see an injury or two.

As two men began to argue over who was closer to the target, you dipped inside the house and closed out the rabble. You had been waiting to relieve yourself for some time and had only just managed to sneak away before someone could draw you back into the party.

Sharon’s house was nice. She had hired a professional decorator. She had a perfect family, too. Her husband, Steve, recently retired from his days as a hero and their newborn as blonde and beautiful as both of them. Wisely, they had left the child with Sharon’s parents for the night. 

You made your way to the half-bath on the first floor but found the door locked. You knocked several times before Vanessa told you to go away. A retch followed and you surmised that the party might be over soon.

You sighed and went to the stairs. Maybe it was better to just go across the street to your own house. But there was another bathroom just upstairs. You’d been holding in the lemony iced tea for ages. You rushed up the carpeted steps and waddled over to the restroom as you bladder clenched dangerously.

You nearly slammed the door as you hurried inside. You quickly lifted your cover up and tore down your swimsuit bottoms. You hadn’t ventured into the pool despite the tempting ripples. You let out a breath as relief overwhelmed you and you lingered as the tension left your body.

You pulled your bottoms up and washed your hands. You would tell Logan it was time to go home. The baby sitter would likely be bored and your daughter, Kayla, fast asleep. You stepped out into the hall and squeaked as you collided with someone else.

Steve grabbed your arms as he kept you from stumbling back and smiled.

“Hey,” He said.

“Sorry, the downstairs was taken.” You said guiltily.

“Nah, it’s fine,” He assured you, his hands still on your arms. “I was just… taking a break.”

“Oh, well, I should get back then and leave you to it,” You wiggled away his grasp. “Me and Logan have an early morning.”

As you turned to scurry away, Steve planted his hand on the wall, his arm blocking your way.

“It’s barely ten,” He said. 

“I told Sharon I’d help her clean up,” You lied. 

“We have help for that,” He insisted. “You’re not trying to get rid of me, are you?”

“No, no,” You chuckled nervously. “I just thought… you’d want to be alone. It is pretty wild out there and–”

“I never see you around anymore,” He said. “Not since Sarah was born.”

“Well, I know how difficult it can be to have a newborn,” You looked at his arm. He didn’t budge. “But maybe you and Sharon can come over for dinner soon.”

“You still play pool?” He changed the subject quickly. “Maybe we can hit the felt. It’s been a while since I’ve had a real challenge. You always were a hustler.”

“I never–” You fidgeted. “Maybe another time. I really should get back down th–”

His thumb ran down your cheek and you blanched. You grabbed his hand and pulled it away slowly.

“You been drinking?” You asked breathlessly.

“Even if I was, I never really feel it,” He said. “Don’t you ever get bored of this? The white picket fence?”

“I get it. Having a kid is a big change.” You pushed his hand aside. “It’s a lot–”

“Ah,” He caught you arm and pulled you back. He held you against the wall. “What are you gonna do, hmm? Go take your drunken husband home and what? Kid’s asleep, I’m sure, and I doubt he’s much help even when he’s sober.”

“Steve, look, this isn’t–”

“Sharon won’t touch me. Not since she was six along.” He framed your face with his hand. “Does he still fuck you?”

“Steve,” You warned sharply. “Let me go.”

“I… watch you sometimes when you’re in the garden. Or when you walk by to take Kayla to the park.” He purred. “Funny how he’s never with you.”

“Steve,” You tried to peel his hand away from your jaw.

“Tell me you never thought of it,” He cooed.

“Get off of me.” You shoved on his arms. “Please. You’re scaring me.”

His hand crept lower and stretched over your throat. He applied just enough pressure to make you shiver. His other hand played with the hem of your cover-up. He picked at the edge of your swimsuit.

You grasped his wrist as your eyes rounded. His gaze followed his hand as his finger crawled up your pelvis. He was entranced by their deliberate motion. You croaked but couldn’t even muster his name to protest. He shoved his hand down the front of your bottoms and you winced.

He looked you in the face and suddenly his lips were on yours. His grip grew tighter on your neck. He drew away, just a little, his breath warm across your lips. “You look so good with my hand wrapped around your throat.”

You clutched his wrist as his fingers pushed between your folds. You pushed yourself into the wall as your eyes flicked to the top of the stairs. What if someone stumbled upon you? You dug your nails into his skin.

“Stop, please,” You rasped.

“I wonder what your husband would do if they knew what you were doing right now,” He growled. “Hmm?”

You pressed your lips shut as he swirled his finger around your bud and sent a ripple through you. You closed your eyes and turned your head away from him.

“Please,” You begged.

“Please?” He mimicked. “You want more?”


	53. What Could Be (Charles Blackwood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a Blackwood drabble involving a distant cousin, down on her luck, thinking she struck gold moving in with dear cousin Charles... until things take a dark turn? (They don't have time really be cousins of course.)
> 
> (I made her an old friend because the cousin thing doesn’t really vibe for me but I hope you like it)
> 
> +
> 
> Dark drabble request for Charles Blackwood! Reader is an old friend of Charles that he’s obsessed with. Non-con breeding kink if possible?

**Warnings: noncon, manipulation, yearning**

Charles was always nice. Well, to you. Most people told you over and over what an asshole he was but he was always good to you. Ever since you were teens and he was scamming cards down in the alley. He always had your back and despite his reputation, you had his.

It had been a while though since you last saw him. Almost ten years. You’d got engaged to Jimmy and Charles left town just before the wedding. He said he had no choice but to miss it, he had an inheritance he needed to claim before it expired. But he never returned.

Then you and Jimmy divorced. Your mother wouldn’t house you after the divorce and most felt similar about boarding single women. So you stayed with the widow Doreen Aldine and worked at the flower shop.

Six months and fourteen days after the separation, the last face you expected to see walked in. You wanted to hide but you were the only one left in the shop. You closed at 4:30 and it was already quarter after.

Charles wasted no time. He wasn’t that type. He neared the counter and admired the orchid on the corner. You watched him nervously. Had he forgot you?

He smiled and assured you otherwise.

“You still like daffodils?” he asked as he rested a hand on the counter.

You tried not to smile back. “Charlie.” You were the only one who called him that. “You must have made it in time. That’s a nice suit.”

“Did I?”

“You didn’t come back. Why would you?” You said. “Leaving this town…”

“How’s Jimmy?” He asked.

You blinked and tilted your head. You laughed.

“Engaged to someone else. Already.” You answered. “We divorced just before Christmas.”

Charles frowned and dropped his hand from the counter.

“Oh… You alright?” He touched the thick orchid stem. “I can’t imagine old Missy Helen has changed. She always was a vicious gossip.”

“Her and her daughters,” You shook your head. “I live with the widow Aldine.”

“Lee died?” He asked. You nodded.

“I work here.” You shrugged. “Ma won’t… How are you, Charlie?”

He considered you and sighed.

“Good. I got a place upstate.” He checked his watch. “You got time to cut a bouquet?”

“If that’s what you need.” You said.

”A dozen of those roses,” He pointed to the expensive pale pink ones. 

You nodded and went to your work. He counted out a pile of bills and you gave him his change. He took the flowers and smelled them. He looked over them at you and tipped them towards you.

“I know you prefer daffodils,” He said. “But you deserve the best.”

“Charlie,” You laughed.

“I’m sorry about the divorce.” He said. 

“Not your fault.” You stared at the bouquet. “I’ll figure it out.”

He waited but you didn’t take the flowers. Couldn’t.

“Come upstate with me” He said. 

“Charlie–”

“Just a visit. See the city, see outside this damn place.” He waved the flowers closer. “I’m only here for the night. My uncle needs bail.”

“Tomorrow?” You asked.

“At noon.” He said and pushed the flowers against your hand. “If you don’t come, just look at the flowers and think of me.”

You took the bouquet at last and his lips went crooked. He knew he’d won, like he always did.

“You still running dice?” You asked.

“Mmm, no,” He hummed. “But I still play the odds.”

<3

You told Doreen you’d be back. You told her you’d write to let her know. You realised as you packed your valise that Charles hadn’t given many details. Yet that didn’t deter you. That you could not stop thinking of his offer drove you to give a notice of absence at the flower shop the next morning and mull over which scarf to wrap your hair in.

Was Charles still the boy he had been? Had he meant it?

For a moment, you worried that one of his mean tricks would turn on you. That it was finally your turn to find out why Charles Blackwood had earned the loathing of so many in town. Why he had left and never come back. Well, not until yesterday.

You left the vase of roses with Doreen and the cheque for your room. You would still need it when you came back. Or if you didn’t leave at all. As you walked down to meet Charles by the square, you were certain you’d be waiting for nothing. But he was there in a red sports car with an open top. He stomped out his cigarette as he stood straight and smiled at you.

“You look as if you’re running from someone,” He said as he took your valise.

“Only myself,” You replied.

He placed your bag in the small trunk and opened your door for you. He wasted little time as he got in the driver’s seat and turned the ignition. His hand clutched the stick and you stopped him before he could pull away.

“Why now, Charles? Why did you come back?”

“My uncle…”

“But–”

“Good timing,” He turned his hand and squeezed yours. “For once.”

You drew away and he shifted into gear. The edge of your scarf fluttered as the wind barreled around you. You watched the old town fade away in the side mirror then peeked over at Charles. His smile was gone and his face was tense in thought. You knew that look; it was the one he got before he had stuck Mr. O’Neil’s ladder to the wall with tar but now, you suspected he was up to something much more sinister.

<3

Charles’ house was bigger than any you could have imagined. The winding driveway and the towering gate. Had his inheritance really been so prosperous? You were in awe as he led you up the curved front steps, his arm under yours. Your ride had been long but smooth. You only spoke now and then, little reminiscent remarks.

He stopped at the front door and pulled a long key from his pocket as he parted from you. You clasped your valise in your fingers as he pushed the doors open and revealed a spacious foyer of polished marble and newly-laid wood. You stepped inside as his hand went to the small of your back and the door clicked as your heel echoed it in a sudden halt.

You stared at yourself. A likeness which was much forgiving of your true appearance. The paint was finely laid to reflect your former youth. The girl Charles had known all those years ago. The girl long gone. The portrait was startling as it reigned between the curved staircases. You turned to Charles and his hands clutched your arms tightly as he held you in place.

You dropped your valise in shock as he loomed over you. You trembled as his oceanic eyes were dark and stormy. You squirmed as his hot breath enshrined you.

“Charlie…”

“I waited so long.” He said. “I counted the days. I hustled, I lied, I cheated, to get all this.” He squeezed your arms as you tried to push him away. “For you. It’s all for you.”

“You’re scaring me, Charlie.” You gasped.

“I wasn’t going to wait forever. I wasn’t even waiting for you to get rid of Jimmy. I just needed it to be right. And it is, now.” He leaned in and rubbed his nose against yours. “Everything is perfect now that you’re here.”

“No,” You breathed and he took a step forward and forced you back. Another and another, until you were against the wall. “Charlie, I thought–”

“You thought I’d wait forever,” His hand left your arm and went to your throat, his lips hovered before yours. “Why him? Why did you never want me?”

“We’re friends, Charlie, I never thought– I never wanted to ruin–”

“Don’t give me that,” He snarled and crushed his lips against yours.

You slapped his chest as he leaned into. His other hand crawled down your arm and gripped your waist. His fingertips dug into your side through the silk of your dress. He held your jaw as he devoured you and began to bundle the fabric over your thighs. You tried to pull it back down but his hand was between your legs in an instant.

He drew his lips from yours as he moved his knee between your legs. He pressed his hand roughly to the front of your panties and growled. You clawed at the lapels of his jacket and whimpered.

“Why–”

He interrupted you with another kiss. This one sloppy. You squeaked in surprise and his hand slithered down your chest, groping you hungrily before descending further. He snaked both arms around you and kneaded your ass. He lifted you suddenly and you tore your lips from his, hitting your head against the wall.

He balanced you between him and the wall, one hand gripped your right thigh as his other tugged at your garters. You beat against his shoulders but he barely noticed. He dragged his fingers over the satin along your crotch and picked at the edge. He teased you with two fingers before he turned his hand and stepped even closer.

He struggled with his belt and grunted in frustration. You wriggled desperately, grasping at him and the wall for anyway out. He only leaned against your heavier as he fumbled with one hand between you. 

“Please,” You begged. “Charlie–”

He kissed you once more. He bit your lip harshly then forced his tongue in your mouth. You felt his hand moving and smooth flesh tickle along your thigh. He guided his tip up your leg and hooked his finger under your panties. He pushed the satin aside with the head of his cock and you squeezed him between your legs, trying to shut him out.

He grabbed the back of your head and parted from your lips. The scarf crumpled in his hand and choked you as it slid down around your neck. You stared into his eyes fearfully and he thrust. One single, painful thrust that filled you entirely. 

Your lips formed an O and his eyes flared. He did it again, this time you let out a whine and he twisted the scarf so that it choked you even tighter. You beat on his shoulder as your pleas were trapped in your throat.

“Look at you,” He tilted his hips again, harder. “Look at this place.” He moved in tandem with his words. He leaned in until his lips were against your cheek, his spit smeared across your skin. “Big enough for us.” He sped up. “For our family.”

“Char–” The scarf tightened and your voice fizzled.

“You don’t have to– thank– me,” He rutt


	54. Biggest Fan (Andy Barber)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> law student reader being desperate for money and being forced into a sugar arrangement with Andy barber? 💕
> 
> +
> 
> Andy Barber finds his paralegal’s Only Fans…

**Warning: coercion, blackmail, porn, implied dubcon/noncon**

_[changed it so student isn’t paralegal but law student placed with Andy during her practical (I dunno how it works in the states but my sister required a placement for law in Canada)]_

Andy stared at her through his open door. She sat cluelessly at her desk, placed deliberately so he could see her easily, and she tapped her pen on her lip as she squinted at her monitor.

He looked back to his own screen, not the large one with the Apple emblem, the smaller one hidden against his thigh. He scrolled through once more. That was definitely her manicure; the little confetti glitter had caught his eye that morning as she offered him a coffee. She always got him a small black and he had been to flattered on her first day to tell her he preferred just a little milk. So he drank it black and often singed his tongue in the process.

He admired the curves of flesh, the dainty triangles which left little to the imagination. She didn’t need to show her face to assure him. He’d imagined it so often in the last three weeks he was sure the moment he’d seen her. He happily paid they $9.99 fee. A bargain really.

He shifted in his chair. He was hard again. He had been most of the morning. When she had come in to set down his paper cup, her had stayed seated. When she knocked, he had been trying to solve the problem. He didn’t have time to tuck himself away before she came in and so he hid himself under the desk as best as he could. By the time she left, he was throbbing.

He looked at the clock. One already. It was Wednesday. He usually took a late lunch, if any. He couldn’t focus one way or the other. He just kept thinking about her page; about the images that kept him awake as Laurie slept beside him.

He peeked over again. She was gone. She must be in the restroom or making copies. He chewed his lip and lifted his phone onto his desk. He liked that he could see her but knowing that countless others could, made him sick. His phone buzzed and he unlocked it again.

OnlyFans; GlitteryGigi has added new content.

He blanched but quickly hit the bubble. It opened her newest photo. It was the familiar grey wall of the faculties, her face hidden just above the frame as she took a picture of herself in the mirror. Her skirt was at her feet and her shirt was rolled up over her chest. She had no underwear or bra. He groaned and turned his phone face down.

He hissed as he reached down and tucked his cock under his belt to hide how painfully hard he was. He caught the movement as she returned to her desk and sat as if she’d merely been to the water cooler for a refreshment. Ugh, he just couldn’t concentrate on anything but her damn skirt.

He stood and tasted his frigid coffee. Gross. He left it on his desk and strolled through the door. He rounded her desk and stopped so that his barely concealed erection was just across from her.

“Hey, I was about to go grab something from that new shwarma truck down on the corner. You been on lunch yet?” He sounded totally normal. She likely didn’t know how bad he needed to blow.

“Um, sure,” She smiled up at him. “I’ll just…” She clicked around then reached under the desk for her purse. “Get my bag.”

“My treat,” He offered.

“Habit,” She stood and hooked the strap over her shoulder and her nails sparkled. “I haven’t had a good falafel in ages.”

-

You sat with Andy on the bench and watched the pedestrians walk by as you nibbled at your wrap. It was an unseasonally sunny day in Massachussets and your boss was unusually silent. Unusually meek. You’d caught him looking at you and quickly tearing his gaze away. It was unlike him to be anything but direct. You admired it in him, it was quality you knew made him even better at his job. If you wanted to do as well as him, you’d have to take a few pointers.

You finished and bundled up the wrapper. He mirrored you and offered to toss yours with his own. He went to the bin and returned. You made to stand and he stopped you with the point of his finger. You blinked but stayed on the bench. He slipped his phone from his pocket and sat. He fiddled with it before he managed to drag his thumb across the screen and key in his passcode. He hesitated again then turned it over and placed it on your knee. He waited for you to steady it before he drew away, leaving you to stare at your image on its face.

How had he found you? You’d trusted in the fact that he and most of those at the courthouse were ignorant of the app and too disinterested to really get that far. Well you were wrong but there was no proof it was you. You never showed your face. Well, there were hints.

And besides, what was this married man doing on OnlyFans?

“Look,” You began quietly as you shoved the phone back towards him. “Fire me but please don’t report me to the college.”

“Fire you?” He said as he took the phone.

He pushed his legs apart as he swiped through your pictures. You squirmed and covered his screen.

“Stop.” You pleaded. “I get it.”

“Ten dollars a head. Not much unless you’re popular,” He mulled. “And a bunch of strangers.”

“What do you want?” You hissed.

“I found it, who knows how long until more people do.” You rubbed your lips together as you refused to look at him. “You shouldn’t be selling yourself to strange men on the internet.”

“Is that what you are?” You snarled, the heat seeping deep into your soul.

“I’m giving you another option,” He shifted closer. He tucked his phone back into his pocket and his hand went to your knee. His thumb rubbed and he squeezed.

“Andy…” You warned.

“No one will know. I’ll take care of you; tuition, books, meals, clothes, whatever you want,” He drew circles on your skin. “You just need to take care of me.”

“Take care of you?” You grabbed his wrist. “I… Laurie.”

“You don’t need to worry about her.” His hand slid his hand up your skirt. “Worry about me.” He pulled your other hand to his lap and pressed it to his bulge. “Worry about this.”


	55. Know Your Place (Ransom Drysdale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ransom, vibrating panties, in a business meeting or some sort of public setting. Details are up to you. 🧸
> 
> \+ ransom putting you on stockade while overstimulating you with a vibrator as a punishment for being a brat please? 👀

**Warning: non-consent, vibrating panties, edging, public stimulation**

Ransom sat at the table with a knowing smirk. His eyes met yours every now and then, cloying as he would reach into his jacket pocket for just a moment. The subtle action would cause you to squirm and squeeze your legs together even tighter.

Ever since Harlan had brought him on as senior editor, your work life had been turned upside down. As a junior editor, Ransom was now effectively your boss and you found it hard to hide your resent that he had gone from intern to just above yourself. And it turned out, he hadn’t failed to notice.

That morning, he called you into his office. You hid the roll of your eyes but went in. He closed the door as you sat an expected another cooked up task to put you in your place. You didn’t expect what he really had in mind. You stared speechlessly at the ridiculous bright pink panties he laid out before you. You scoffed and stood. He stopped you before you could turn away.

“I’m tired of the attitude,” He blocked you from rounding the chair. “As your superior, I cannot and will not have it.”

You chuckled and made to go the other way. He caught your arm and held you there.

“I can and will have your job if you continue like this,” He drew you back to him. “So remember your place and I won’t have to put you out of it.”

“Sir,” You said dryly.

“Put them on,” He reached back and grabbed the panties.

“You’re kidding. I’ll go down to HR right now and—”

“You think my grandfather will really fire me over you,” He snickered. “I have an email ready right now ready to send. It seems your last manuscript was riddled with mistakes you failed to catch.”

“What are you—”

“At least, he will see it as such and you know how my grandfather is about errors.” Ransom squeezed your arm. “Take your punishment like a good girl… or you can swallow a much worse pill.”

Even sitting in the meeting with the buzz between your legs, you couldn’t quite believe you’d succumbed to his little ploy. That he’d watched you slip of your own cotton panties for the bright pink contraption. You didn’t realise that they were more than just fabric until you had them in place.

He hit the button as he leaned back and didn’t look away from Harlan who was discussing his latest novel. Every editor was eagerly hoping to claim the title as their latest project. You hooked your ankle over the other and held you breath as you arousal soaked through and slicked your thighs.

You gripped your pen as you tried to hide your discomfort. As you tried to gulp down the rising swell. You glanced over at Ransom and he smiled as he smooth his lapel and you let out a careful breath. You were about to cum in a room full of people. Then your name kept you from doing just that.

You gave a startled harrumph as you glanced at the head of the table. Harlan smiled at you and you got closer to the edge of the chair.

“M-me?” You asked.

“Oh, yes, I think you’ve had your fill of harlequins,” Harlan chuckled. “You’ve impressed me and I think it’s about time you get something real to sink your teeth into.“

"Th-thank you,” You smiled and heard the disappointed grumbles of your fellow editors.

All but Ransom who was barely bothered as he swiveled casually back and forth in his chair. The buzzing stopped and your clit was left raw and your core unsated. You struggled to hold onto your smile and thank Harlan again before he moved onto other projects.

You took another look around then glared over at Ransom. He winked and patted his pocket.

-

When the meeting ended, you stormed into Ransom’s office. He wasn’t there. You swore you’d seen him head that way as you struggled to gather your things up.

You went back to your desk and your phone vibed on top of it. You grabbed it and read the single text.

“Lunch at 12. Lobby.”

You didn’t reply to Ransom and headed for the bathroom. You passed Harlan’s office and spied him through the glass with his grandfather. As you ducked into the toilets your phone shook again.

“Keep the panties on or I hit send.”

You wondered how he would know but thought better of testing his wherewithal. So you left the bathroom and stomped to your desk. Whatever, you had an important book to start on and no room for error.

Noon came too quickly and you reluctantly headed out for your assignation. Ransom startled you as he walked up beside you and didn’t stop as he expected you to follow him. You barely kept up with him as he stayed silent, only a grin on his lips.

“What’s going on?” You asked as you caught the door behind him and followed him down his steps.

“As far as Harlan knows I’m on my way to meet with a prospective author and you… are working from home for the rest of the day.” He strutted down the sidewalk.

“What–”

“Richie in IT likes craft beer. Especially the pricey stuff.” Ransom smiled. He stopped before a sleek sportscar. “Get in. No more questions. You’re starting to really annoy me.”

You were quiet as you listened; confused. You sat beside him as he drove. He whistled and tapped his fingers on the ridge steering wheel. His excitement was foreboding.

He pulled up to a house manufactured for the ostentatious. You were more repulsed than impressed by the extravagance. He got out, wordless, and you could only follow.

“Can I take these damn things off?” You asked as you caught up to him. “What the fuck is going on?”

“You think you’re done?” He waved you inside. “We both know you didn’t cum.”

“Why are you doing this?” You huffed as you walked ahead of him.

“Because I hate that sour little look you get when you look at me.” He sneered. “Like you’re better than me. So much better you could barely keep from moaning in front of everyone today.”

“I don’t–”

“I know you think it so don’t try to lie. Get upstairs.”

He pointed you up the floating staircase and you bit down as you made yourself listen. He followed a few steps behind and directed you down the hall.

He had you enter a room with black walls and shrouded windows. You almost laughed aloud but the click of the lock behind you stifled your voice. He was almost flush to your back as he turned back to you. The room was a dungeon; a sex dungeon. Well, it wouldn’t surprise you if he’d read Fifty Shades, but it would surprise you if he’d read anything.

“Naked,” He tugged at the back of your blazer. “Ah–” He raised his hand before you could talk. “Silence.”

You stiffened and slowly slipped your jacket off. Your fingers fumbled with the buttons of your blouse and then the zipper of your skirt. You were shivering by the time you kicked your heels off and stood above the heap of your crumpled clothing. All but the panties.

You flinched as they began to buzz. You looked to Ransom but were nearly bowled over as he seized the back of your neck. You fought with him as he dragged you across the room. He forced you over so that your neck was cradled in the open leather clothed stockade.

“I might just lock you up and send the email anyway if you don’t stop.”

You stilled and let him place your wrists. He closed the stockade and locked it. He pulled back and slapped your ass. He rounded you as he fished around in his pocket and pulled forth the remote. He clicked it so that the panties vibed faster. Enough to stimulate but not enough to push you over the edge. You saw the twitch in his pants and he purred.

He grabbed a chair and pulled it close as he sat and rested the remote on his knee. He tilted his head and smiled.

“So you know now, who’s in charge,” He said. “Right?”


	56. I Know What You Did (Andy Barber)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy finds out reader is cheating on him through texts she hasn’t deleted from an unknown number. He then messaged her pretending to be her lover to meet him at a hotel, once she gets there he catches her and turn into dubcon.

**Warnings: cheating, dubcon, blackmail, smut**

“I saw you.” Andy said as he stood in the doorway.

“What did you do to him?” You asked as you clutched your phone in your hand. You looked up and down the walkway of dingy motel rooms.

“Here? Really?” He hissed.

“What did you do?” You stepped back and he caught your arm.

“He’s fine. Clueless. He has no idea you’re here.” He pulled until you stumbled forward. You resisted but he quickly lost patience and yanked you through the door. “No one knows but us.”

He spun you and pinned you against the wall with one arm. He slammed the door with his other hand and held you there, his arm almost across your throat.

“The texts?” You gasped as his hand closed around yours and wrestled for the phone.

“I ran into him at that pathetic shop he works at. He sold me some nonsense toy even my son wouldn’t want.” He tore your phone and whipped it into the room without looking. “You know you learn a lot of tricks when you work with criminals “

“Andy,” You pleaded as his eyes burned.

“Andy, what?” He spat. “You sneaking around with him? Here?”

“Better than a married man,” You grabbed onto his immovable arm. “I told you-“

“You said you needed to think. I wasn’t aware you needed him to help.”

“You know we can’t keep doing this,” You begged. “Your wife–”

“Goes jogging everyday with a neighbour; Jared. They stop for coffee at the café two blocks away. I smelled the cinnamon on her one day. I followed her. They like to fuck in the bathroom or find a bush along their route.” Andy snarled. “I didn’t choose this. I… need this. I need you. Or—why? Why did you lie?”

“I wasn’t lying. You just won’t listen to me.” You squeezed his arm. “Andy, it’s not fair to either of us. To your family. I can’t just be the other woman.”

“You don’t know–“ He slipped his arm around you and turned you. He walked you backward into the room, an arm at your throat and the other around the back of your neck. “You aren’t the other woman. She is.” He shoved you and you tumbled onto the bed. “I’m the other man. I’m… unwanted but I thought you wanted me.”

“I do, but… Andy, if anyone found out, I’d lose my job.”

“No, I’d make sure you didn’t.”

“And then? Everyone would think I got my job on my back. Please. Go home to Laurie. Talk to her.” You tried to stand and he caught your shoulders. “You’re still her husband.”

“And I’m still your boss.” He growled. “You should be more concerned with me than the rest of your vapid coworkers.”

“You wouldn’t–”

“Turn over,” He pushed you down to the mattress. “Get your ass up.”

You stared at him and blinked. He cracked his knuckles then pulled his dark jacket down his shoulders.

“I have every single picture you sent me, sweetheart. They’d make for some interesting cooler talk, don’t you think?”

“No–“

“Shhhh,” He raised his hand. “One more word and I’ll send the best one to that stupid cashier.”

You held your tongue. It didn’t matter that Cal owned the shop or that he was your hope at a normal relationship. Your job, your livelihood, your reputation was on that bed with you. You were stupid to think you could ever be a girlfriend; no, you were always just the other woman.

You trembled and turned around. You got down on your elbows and knees. You buried your head in your hands in shame. Usually Andy’s orders turned you on but in that moment, you only felt sick.

He neared and grabbed the hem of your skirt, the same houndstooth pencil you wore to work that day. He rolled it up, impatient as he forced it over your thighs and ass. He moved his knee between your legs and urged them apart. His fingers tickled along your ass, your tights nonexistent beneath his touch.

He traced the seam along the middle of your ass and you shivered. Your thong no doubt visible through the sheer nylon. You drew a leg up as you thought to crawl away and he caught your ankle.

“Ah,” He drew your foot back and smacked your ass harshly. “I won’t warn you again. I mean it.” His hand spread over your ass and he rubbed. “You remember that day you got under my desk…”

“Please,” You hung your head.

“I remember. You were so distracted you didn’t notice my phone… I still watch it… when I’m lonely.”

“Wha–” You gasped as he pinched you.

“Don’t worry, it’s still our little secret.”

He pushed his fingers down along your crotch and pulled at the tights. He stabbed his fingers through the nylon and jolted your body as he tore them. He picked at your thing and slid his fingertips along your folds.

“Fuck.” He purred. “You can’t pretend with me, sweetheart. You’re fucking wet.”

You squeaked and brought your hand up to your lips. He played with you as your thighs quaked with anticipation. He forced two fingers inside you suddenly and you bit into your bottom knuckle. He pushed his fingers to their limit and held them there.

“How many time did you fuck him?” He snarled.

You shook your head and he drew his fingers out and slammed them back in.

“I didn’t… we only… fooled around a little.”

“Only fooled around?” He mused.

“Yes, yes,” You breathed. “I wanted to take it–“ He thrust his fingers in and out of you again. “Slow.”

“You’re mine,” He growled as his hand moved steadily inside of you. He pressed his thumb to your clit as he teased you. “Got that? You tell this boy to find someone else.”

You quivered and let out a long shaky breath.

“Got it?” He asked pointedly.

“Yes,” You uttered and he sped up. “Sir.”

“Mmmm,” He purred and pulled his fingers out just before you reached your peak. “it’s better this way. You’d have realised I’m the one you want.”

He spread your lips with his fingers as he fumbled around behind you . He stepped closer and the tails of his shirt tickled your ass. He dragged his tip along your folds and paused. He exhaled slowly as he pushed into you, squeezing his fingers around his cock as he sheathed himself. He removed his hand only as he reached his limit and the teeth of his open zipper bit your flesh. You were so full it hurt and yet it was entirely delicious.

“Who do you belong to?” He thrust so hard you nearly fell completely onto your face.

“You.” You stammered and he did it again.

“I can’t hear you,” He grabbed your hip and your shoulder as your back arched.

“You, sir,” You cried out as his flesh clapped against yours. “You, you, you…”


	57. Biggest Fan II (Andy Barber)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: coercion, blackmail, porn, nonconsent sex, cheating 

It was a long, silent walk back to the office. You rubbed your palm with your thumb as you struggled not to think of the feel of him in your hand. The hardness still barely concealed in his pressed pants.

He opened the door for you and you walked ahead of him. He followed you up the stairs and you felt his gaze on your ass, realising too late your mistake. As you reached your floor, you rushed over to your desk and he let you. He went to his office. It was as if nothing had even happened. As if your hand hadn’t been on his dick only fifteen minutes before.

You took a shuddery breath and logged in to your computer. Most of your work was transcription or shadowing Andy. Nothing overly complicated. Even so, you found it hard to concentrate on your work. You rubbed your forehead and leaned back in your chair. You glanced towards Andy’s office, his door was open, he was watching you, his pen pressed to his bottom lip. He tore his eyes from you and grabbed his phone.

You wanted to be sick. You drew your attention back to your screen and forced yourself to type. The buzz of your phone distracted you but you ignored it. It vibed again and you slid it out of your blazer pocket onto your desk. You positioned it just under your monitor and unlocked it.

_‘Today. After work.’ _The first text read and the second hovered above. ‘I can’t wait for the real thing’.

You swept away the bubbles and blinked at the computer screen. He was like a teenager. This man you’d looked up to, this man you’d admired for his professionalism, his veracity, were just like those boys in your program who tried to talk you into one of their stupid red cup parties. And he was married. The thought made you want to sob but you just forced down the bile and kept typing.

Though the morning had dragged by, the rest of the day seemed to fly. You looked at the clock and your phone lit up. Another message from him. You packed up your things before you dare to grab your cell and reluctantly looked at it._ ‘Got a meeting with Canavan. Meet me at Joe’s down the block, 20 min.’_

You looked over and found his office empty. You’d been so determined to ignore him, you hadn’t even noticed him leave. You grabbed your bag and headed out. Joe’s was a coffee place just down the block, you always grabbed Andy a small coffee when you got yours. _Wait, had you led him on? With coffee?_

_No, no._ He was a forty year old man and you were just a college student. This wasn’t your fault._ Well, those were your pictures on the internet. You had put them there._

You barely recalled making your descent onto the street or hurrying down to the little cafe. You ordered a bottle of juice so you could sit in the corner. You picked at the unbroken seal and your leg shook nervously beneath the table. _What were you doing? If you just ignored him, would he really send those pictures?_ Andy was a good guy… or so you thought.

You were startled as the table shifted and he sat across from you. He smoothed the front of his suit and smiled at you then looked around.

“We shouldn’t stay here long,” He said. “Too close to work.”

“You can’t be serious about this?” You kept your voice low. “Andy, I–”

“Shhh,” He raised his hand. “Look, we don’t have time to waste.”

You stared at him and gulped.

“First thing, delete your account.” He said.

“What? I can’t– That’s how I–”

“I told you. I’ll take care of you.” He interrupted. “Delete it. Now.”

“You’re married,” You whispered. “Why–”

“I know what I am. What I want.” He turned his hand down onto the table. “Ten seconds or I add your professor to the CC.”

“Goddamnit,” You bent and reached into your bag. 

You sat up with your phone and keyed in the code. You opened the app and he took the phone before you could hit anything else. He placed it on the table between you and went to settings. You watched as he scrolled through the settings and finally found the option to delete. He accepted several warnings before everything just disappeared. He turned the phone back to you and slid it forward.

He stood and sighed as he checked his watch. “Alright. Laurie’s taken Jacob to his tournament so we should have some time. Let’s go.”

📚

Andy’s house was nice. Much nicer than your small apartment near the college. You felt out of place as he drove right into the garage and let you in through the side door. You hated that you were sneaking around. Hated that you were doing this at all.

You entered the kitchen and he turned to you. He took your bag and set it on the counter. You shuddered as you lifted your foot and he stopped you.

“Keep the shoes on,” He smiled. “I like ‘em.”

“Are you… sure about all this?” You lowered your foot slowly. “My account is gone, you made sure of it.”

“That’s not what this is about,” He grabbed your arm and wrenched you forward. He took your hand in his and pressed it to his crotch again. “Feel that. That’s what you do to me. Every fucking day.”

“Andy–”

He spun you and pushed you against the island. You saw a flowered notebook on the other side. That was probably hers, just like the man behind you. He leaned his weight against you as he gripped your waist and purred.

“I can’t help but think of you on my desk as I’m sitting on it but this will have to do,” His hand went to your ass and he slapped you hard. “Oh, fuck.”

His hands crawled up to your shoulders and he pulled your blazer off. He dropped it on the floor and reached around to unbutton your blouse. You grabbed his hand and he brushed you off.

“Don’t make this difficult, baby girl,” He warned. “Don’t tell me this isn’t what you wanted all along?” He tore your blouse open and forced it down your arms. “Posting those pictures.”

“Please–”

“Shhh, don’t want the neighbours to hear.” He flung your shirt. “They always are so fucking nosy.”

You hung your head as he unzipped the back of your skirt, pulling back to let it slip past your hips. It pooled on the tile and he stepped on it until you lifted your feet one at a time and he kicked it away. You regretted your ridiculous choice not to wear underwear. Well, it had been more a dare and earned you a smooth fifty on your paypal.

“Fuck.” He rubbed your ass as his other hand fought with his belt. 

You smelled his woodsy cologne as his fumbling grew more frantic. You heard the soft metallic clink and his zipper as he pushed it down. He wiggled as he shoved his pants down. His hand went around to your stomach and he guided himself along your ass his foot between yours as he urged your legs apart.

You slapped your hands on the island as he dragged his swollen tip along your folds and found your entrance with a hum. He pushed inside you and jolted your hips into the edge of the counter, nuzzling his head into your neck as he leaned into you. His hot breath was wet against your skin as he forced himself to his limit.

“Shit,” You swore as you stretched around him. 

“Mmmm,” He hummed and thrusted hard, lingering inside you as he basked in the feel. “God, you’re even better than I could have–” He rocked his hips again and choked. “Jesus.”

You scratched your nails against the marble island and pushed your head back against his shoulder as he moved his hips steadily, each tilt coming quicker than the last. You gritted your teeth as you tried to fight off your own arousal. Despite your reluctance, your core burned hot and you could hear how slick you were with each thrust.

He withdrew his hand from your stomach and grabbed your shoulders. He pushed you down until you were bent over the island and your feet left the floor. He held you down as his motion picked up and he slammed into you with dusky grunts. With each jolt of his hips, yours hit the marble and you held your breath to keep from moaning.

You closed your eyes and pressed your cheek to the cool counter. Your lips formed an O as you came quietly, covering your face with your arm. He crashed into you harder than before, you felt your juices spreading along the open v of his pants and the tails of his shirt. He gripped your hips and his thumbs dug into your flesh.

He pulled out of you sharply and swore as he spilled down your thigh, stroking himself along so that his tip rubbed his seed over your skin. Breathless, he spread his hand over your lower back then dragged it down to your ass and squeezed.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” He rasped.

He drew his hand and backed away. You slid off the island and your feet wobbled beneath you, your heels almost perilous as your legs buzzed. Andy leaned against the other counter as he wiped himself with a paper towel and put his cock away. He zipped up his pants and buckled his belt before tucking in his shirt and straightening his collar.

“Whew,” He took a breath. “Baby girl, that was worth every last penny.” He looked you up and down and bit his lip. “Better get dressed before the wife gets back.”


	58. The Trip (Loki)

**Warning: allusions to nonconcent sex**

[Originally posted by hard-on-for-hiddleston](https://tmblr.co/Z3ZK3u2Y4BStS)

I would like to ask for a Dark! Drabble Requests - July 28-31, 2020: Vacation AUs: - The reader goes for a midnight swim but isn’t the only one with the idea, with Loki, please… [@scorpionchild81](https://tmblr.co/mkULsO9L3_sNQBheQkt9xDQ) and [@ladyacrasia](https://tmblr.co/mNoII1D9vVLQV-FHrzweXsQ)

.-.-.-.

You hadn’t been on a family trip since you were just a kid. Since then, your father had cycled through three different jobs and moved you all around until you were off to college.

Now, fresh out off graduation and hoping he could use he new favourable position to your advantage, this trip would be your chance. You hoped to convince him to get you a spot at the company that had given him a bonus big enough to see your family to a whole week at the upscale resort in the Carribean.

It was unlike any family vacation you’d taken before. Most of your childhood had been road trips and camping but now you could bask in the pristine pool and the mini-bar on your father’s dime.

Your mother messaged you to come meet the family for the breakfast that would mark the true beginning and you were all too eager to have it done with. Your sister could take her brats elsewhere while you took your mimosa to the pool.

You were the last to arrive, your sunglasses pulled cooly over your eyes and a sunhat that made you feel like some old Hollywood actress, though your leopard print cover-up might have screamed Jersey Shore. You sat and ordered your first drink of the day and didn’t miss the disapproving look from your father. Well, maybe you should try to butter him up before you got too wild.

“So dad,” You smiled at him. “What I was saying at the airport…”

“I just don’t know that it’s for you, honey,” He shrugged. “It’s pretty cutthroat.”

“Yeah, but you do it. Dad, come one, you used to be an accountant!” You argued. “I did that internship and I have experience.”

“I’d hate for anyone to think–”

“Fred?” A voice interrupted your father and had you frowning beneath your wide-brimmed hat.

A dark haired man approached, tall and at least a decade and a half younger than your father. He smiled at you as he neared but focused on your father.

“So I see you took my recommendation,” He slithered.

“Oh, yeah,” Your dad shifted his chair. “It’s a nice place. As always, you have good taste.”

You glanced back at the rest of the table and your family tried not to stare at the stranger. You turned to him again and sighed at your father.

“Oh, my bad,” He chuckled. “This,” He looked back at the rest, “Is Loki. We work together.” He turned back to the man. “This is the family. My wife, Talulah, my eldest, Riane, her children, Dana and Dora, her husband, Anthony, and my younger daughter.” He introduced you last and you gave a wry wave.

“A wonderful family,” He smirked. “I do hate to disturb you, just wanted to say hello.”

“No problem. We’ll have to grab a drink later,” You dad rested his hand on the back of your chair. “Actually,” He peeked over at you. “My daughter just got her business degree. We were talking about possible openings. No pressure or anything but maybe you could give her a few tips about getting a good job.”

“I could offer a few pointers,” He replied. “You know, Lorelai is leaving. She got an offer from Sterling so I will need a replacement.”

“There ya go,” Your dad announced. “Daddy’s done his part.”

You blanched, embarrassed, and smiled sheepishly at the man. He considered you a moment before tilting his head and refocusing on your father.

“I hope it wouldn’t be remiss of me but we could discuss now,” Loki ventured. “I was only just about to sit down and I would have her back shortly enough for your breakfast to arrive.”

“You’d be doing me a favour,” Your dad guffawed. “Take her. I have enough kids badgering me and this is supposed to be a break!”

Loki snicked and nodded. “Very well. Miss, if it isn’t interrupting your own plans, shall we?”

“Sure,” You said with fake glee as you stood. “Thanks,” You grabbed your dad’s shoulder and squeezed, “Daddy.”

Loki waved you past to a table not very far and you sat across from him. He waved over the waiter and ordered a latte, you assured him you already had a drink waiting for you with your family.

“Do you mind working your way up?” He began. “I’m afraid the position is entry level but it does have room for upward movement.”

“Of course, I would expect…” You took your hat off, feeling absolutely ridiculous. “I didn’t expect to have like a private office. I’m a hard worker. I worked in a mailroom for a while and did some secretary work.”

“Great,” He said. “Unfortunately you would be little more than a glorified secretary at first but as I said, not forever.”

“I could… send a copy of my resume. I’d hate to be thought of as using my dad to–”

“Not at all. Send it so we can file the paperwork but frankly, you’re making it so much easier on me. I have interviews,” He paused as the waiter set down his drink and thanked him. “Well, perhaps I shall see you around but I won’t keep you from enjoying your vacation.”

“Well, thanks,” You stood slowly. “Enjoy your breakfast.”

“I think I will,” He smiled. “Though, we might just run into each other again. It’s a rather exclusive resort.”

;P

You were relieved to have something to look forward to on your return home. No more schlupping it in the bookstore, you would be on your way to something legitimate. Or you hoped, at least.

You spent your day lounging by the pool, the sun draining you as the alcohol seeped deep into your veins. It was the ideal day; lazy and careless. You didn’t even dip your toe in the pool but there was always tomorrow.

Or tonight. You got back to your room, restless despite all the tequila. You were actually starting to sober up the longer you laid across the bed and stared at the ceiling.

So you got up and grabbed your room key and sandals and snuck down the hallways. The pool was closed so you kept on past it and ventured down the the beach where the dark waters crashed beneath the moonlight.

You giggled as you realised you only had on your tacky night gown with the pineapples printed all over it. You shrugged and tore it over your head as you slipped out of your sandals and dropped the card in the folds of the pajamas.

You ran into the waves as they flowed in and dove into the waters with the ebb. You swirled beneath the surface and came back up with a gasp. The water was brisk and revitalizing. You swayed with the quell and basked in the delicious coolness as your body adjusted to the temperature.

You dipped beneath the water again and as you bobbed back up, a figure came into sight along the shoreline. Naked and still slightly tipsy, you watched the man come into focus. You dove back under in an effort to hide and when you came back up, we was gone.

You looked around, searching for him along the beach. He might have just passed you by but he was no where to be seen. He couldn’t have gone that quickly.

Then the surface broke beside you and you yiped as you turned to face the stranger. He smiled at you, his long nose and green eyes glowed in the moonlight. It was Loki and he was just as bare as you.

“Oh my god,” You backed up and tripped on the silt. “What are you–”

“Seems like I wasn’t the only one with a good idea,” He cooed. “Don’t worry, dear, can’t see much…”

“Jesus,” You crossed your arms over your chest and your teeth chattered. “You might think this is funny but–”

“I don’t,” He snickered. “In fact…” He got closer. “I think it’s pretty hot.”

“Wha- uh, look, I don’t know what impression you got earlier–”

“Earlier? Oh no, but I like what I’m seeing now,” He purred and caught you before you could get any further. His arm wrapped around you and he drew you close. You could feel his arousal against you. “Come on, this job could be a great opportunity and it does come with some amazing perks.”

“Job?” You spat as you struggled against him. “I’m not– I’ll find something else. Let me go.”

“Darling,” He pushed his hand against your cunt and you squeezed your legs together. “Should I tell Daddy what you offered to do for this foot in the door, hmm? Your doting father wouldn’t give you a job so you thought maybe you could coerce me.”

“What do you– No, you–”

“Shhhh,” He forced his fingers between your legs and twirled you around. “We have all week to get you ready for your position…” He brushed his nose against yours, his lips tickled, “Oh, we can try many positions indeed.”


	59. Laundry Day (Andy Barber)

**Warnings: nonconsent sex, stealing, perviness lol, unedited**

Wednesday night was laundry night. You came home, changed into your sweats, and gather up your clothes into your hamper. There was little that changed about your mid-week routine. In fact, as you loaded your clothes into the washer, the same familiar face appeared through the door.

He greeted you with the same smile; the same lame joke.

“Funny seeing you here again,” He chuckled as he opened the machine next to yours.

“Mmhmm,” You continued to dump in your wrinkled clothes as he filled the other machine. “I keep running into you, I’m gonna think you’re stalking me.”

“Only on laundry day,” He kidded as he measured out a cap full of soap.

“Oh so the most interesting day of the week,” You closed the lid of your machine and swiped your card before choosing the cycle.

“Oh yeah,” He said. “Although, I always find the dry cycle is more fun. Exciting!”

You shook your head as you neared the door. “See ya then.”

You left him and hurried back down the hall. You hated that every time you saw him you were in your baggy grey sweats and your tweety bird shirt but you weren’t going to change just because he seemed to lounge around in business casual.

Andy moved in only half a year ago. You didn’t get much further than your laundry day small talk but you’d heard gossip from the old ladies on the floor who had nothing better to do. He was a recent divorcee; he moved into the condos after they set his alimony; an attorney with a broken family. You took it all with a grain of salt.

And as you expected, he was there when you returned. Your timer went off and you went to switch the load over. As you did, you turned back to close the washer and Andy stopped you, holding a lacy pair of panties.

“You dropped this,” He said and you took them with a hidden cringe before shoving them in with the rest.

“Thanks,” You laughed nervously. “See ya after the dry?”

“Yep,” He opened the door for you. “Hope you don’t mind that I borrowed a dryer sheet when you weren’t looking.”

“Borrow?” You asked as you stopped just as the hallway would lead you down different paths. “That might work in court but not here.”

“Jury’s out,” He shrugged.

You rolled your eyes and walked away. You didn’t look back as you continued on to your apartment and set another alarm. Too many times before you forgot and left your load for too long. You had started to realise that others had taken it as an opportunity; a couple socks, a nice cotton camisole you wore on hot nights, and way too many pairs of panties. You couldn’t decide if it was a perverted or covetous tenant.

When your timer chimed, you awoke with a start. You laughed at yourself as you nearly jumped off the couch and caught yourself. You rubbed your eyes and shook out the cobwebs. You took your time as you searched for your slippers and got a glass of water. A few minutes wouldn’t hurt.

You strode down the hallway with a yawn and shoved your key in the laundry room door. As you entered, Andy was bent before his machine, emptying it into his tall basket. There was an odd shock of pink hanging out of his pants pocket. You ignored it and neared to opened your own dryer. He smiled over at you as he stood straight and the lace fell to the floor.

You looked down and his eyes followed. He cleared his throat and you slammed the door of your machine. As you bent to snatch your panties, he did the same and caught your hand.

“What the fuck?” You hissed as you tried to pull away.

“It’s not… it wasn’t–” He squeezed your hand.

“You’ve been stealing my clothes?” You hissed. “What would you call that?” You wrestled with him and he grabbed your other wrist. “Let me go.”

He stood and pulled you up with him. He tightened his grip until the panties slipped from your grasp. His jaw ticked as his nervousness turned to irritation. He kept a hold of your right arm and twisted it around, turning you to face the dryer.

“You know what I’ve learned these last few months?” He asked as he knelt, his hand still tight on your arm, and retrieved your panties. “That no one else does their laundry on Wednesday night. Just you.” He reached around and bunched up the lace. “And me.”

He balled the panties up and pushed them against your lips. You tried to your head away and he smother your with his palm, the lace rough against your mouth.

“Still, better to be quiet,” He snarled as you gasped and he shoved the panties inside your mouth. “Hmm?”

You tried to talk but your protests were muffled by the fabric. He kept his hand over your mouth so you couldn’t spit them out as his other hand let go of your arm. He pinned you against the machine with his body, kicking your legs apart and inch at a time.

“Even in that ridiculous shirt,” He snickered. “You know, I can see you poking through, just a little.”

His large fingers slipped under the elastic of your sweats and he yanked them down past your ass. You slapped the metal of the dryer and tried to push back against him. He ground his pelvis against your ass and squeezed your jaw.

“You just can’t wait, can you?”

He forced his hand between you and unbuckled his belt. He swiftly undid his pants in turn and you began to panic, nearly choking on your panties. He kept your feet apart with his and you felt the smooth tip of his cock against you as he pulled it free from his pants.

“Always thought the rumble cycle would be good,” He purred. “But I suppose it doesn’t matter.”

He lined himself up and pushed against your entrance. You slowly stretched around him, your walls straining as he impaled you.

“Next time, I want you to wear these,” He shifted his hand and brushed his fingers across the lace poking past your lips. “I’d love to see them on.”


	60. Tribute (biker!Loki)

# Tribute

**Warnings: nonconsent touching, suggested drugging, alcohol**

[Originally posted by lokitty-blog1](https://tmblr.co/ZuFSVi2Lxrvto)

The bar was like any other or so you thought. Perhaps your passivity had led you into trouble for the last time. You’d just wanted a drink. Any drink, any where. You needed it.

It wasn’t until the short glass was placed before you and the stinging smell of whiskey burned your nostrils that you noticed the vultures circling. Several men glanced in your direction with slimy smirks and the only other women there hung off of them or were serving them. The jean skirts and knee-high boots contrasted with your flowy skirt and fitted blouse. You looked like Audrey Hepburn in a room full of Linda Ronstadts. Definitely out of place.

You nervously tapped your nails on your glass and peeked over at the bartender. He was a big man, a thick blond beard, matching hair pulled back in a low bun, and discerning blue eyes. You reached for your purse and pulled out a bill, content to the let the change serve as a generous tip for your untouched rye and coke.

“Off so soon?” The bartender frightened you as he neared. “Something wrong with the whiskey?”

You shook your head, nearly swallowing your tongue as you sensed the other patrons looking your way. You stood and peered around, the leather jackets, the badges, the helmets hung from the back of chairs. Well, shit.

“I just…” You turned back. “I realised I’m in the wrong bar. My friend gave me the wrong address.”

“Your friend?” He raised a brow.

“Yeah, you know, we’re supposed to be meeting,” You lied. “I don’t just… ha, drink alone.”

“Call your friend. They’re more than welcome here,” He insisted. “It’s be a pity to let that drink go to the drain.”

“I don’t think they’d–” You began and he nudged the glass towards you. “You know, it’d be more of a hassle–”

“They can wait for you to finish your drink,” He winked and didn’t touch the bill you’d left beside your glass. “Can’t they?”

“Uh… sure,” You got back on the stool and drew the glass close. You sniffed it again and took a small sip. It was strong. A double at least.

You anxiously crossed your legs and swayed them as you took another gulp. You almost choked as it burned your throat and peeked up at the bar tender. Maybe you could sneak away if he just– wait, who was he looking at? He made a gesture with his fingers and smiled.

You followed his gaze across the bar but couldn’t figure out which of the bikers he was looking at. You turned back and cradled your drink between your hands. You had to get out of there.

You knocked back the last three-quarters and regretted it immediately. You hissed and waved your hand to cool the tears that rose at the corner of your eyes. You were dizzy from the sudden deluge of alcohol through your system and wondered if the tender had even added a drop of soda.

You stood and wavered, barely catching your purse as it slipped of your shoulder. You turned and found a man right behind you, having seemingly watched your entire farce.

He was tall, lithe, and his black hair was slicked back and flowed down behind his shoulders. He was clean-shaven and despite the bade on his jacket, he seemed too sleek for the place. His black button up and pressed pants were as out-of-place as your floral skirt.

“Never seen you here,” He slithered as he planted his hand on the bar, his arm blocking your way out.

“Uh, well, I was just… leaving, I, um, got the wrong… place,” You stuttered, trying to shake of the swirl of alcohol in your vision. “What does it– matter?”

“Well, this is my bar,” He said. “I do like to meet my patrons.”

“I don’t think–” You felt weird. You blinked and gripped your forehead. “Oh my–” You looked back at the bar tender. He watched with a smile, arms crossed over his chest. “I gotta–”

You tried to sidestep him and tripped. He caught you and held you close.

“Darling, be careful,” He purred. “Can’t have you hurting yourself on the premises, that’s ground for a lawsuit.” He led you around the bar. “Let me show you the restrooms, I think you should splash some water on your face.”

“Let me go,” You murmured. You felt weak and leaned on him unwillingly. “What… what was in that drink?”

“Oh, a bit of a low tolerance, I expect/”

He continued down the hallway and your eyes skimmed over the signs on the twin doors which marked them as the faculties. But he didn’t stop. He kept on and led you through a door at the end.

“What are you–”

He shoved you forward as he kicked the door closed behind him. You fell against the desk within but couldn’t stand before the man was against you. His hand crawled over your chest as he groped you through your blouse. He ventured lower and tugged up your skirt before shoving his hand beneath.

“Now, what is a girl like you doing in a place like this?” He asked as he played with the lace trim of your panties.

“I didn’t… I didn’t–” Your arms trembled as you held yourself up over the desk.

“It’s okay, darling. It’s just a small price to pay here,” He pushed his fingers between your legs and pulled the crotch of your panties aside. He slowly began to rub along your folds as he nuzzled the back of your head. “A tribute, as they say.”


	61. Biggest Fan III (Andy Barber)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would it be easier if I just put these chapters into their own separate work? Anyways leave a comment if you like.

**Warning: coercion, blackmail, porn, nonconsent sex, cheating, toyplay**

🎀🎀🎀

The week that followed was torture. Andy was insatiable. He found reasons to have you in his office; soon enough on your knees beneath the desk. Just a little workday relief, he said. Or when the clock tolled, he’d have you in his car. That was even more uncomfortable as you feared onlookers through the windows. He hadn’t again taken you back to his house.

And after that first week, he seemed distracted. Worse, he was angry. He dropped files on your desk without a word only to text you moments later. ‘Not today’. That was it. No explanations. As much as you were thankful for his retreat, it set you on edge. He was still your boss; your degree, your future career, your life, were all in his hands.

You sat at your desk, the font across the screen blared into your retinas. You leaned back to rub your eyes and as your vision cleared, you glanced over at Andy’s open door. He had his phone in hand, that sinister smirk on his lips. You knew that look. It had been almost two weeks since that very expression had drowned in icy dread.

He looked up from his phone and his gaze met yours. His chest puffed out and he stared back at you. He waved you in with his other hand. You pointed to the case files stacked beside your computer. He shrugged and his smirk disappeared. He pointed at his desk. That was an order.

You got up and grabbed a random file from the stack. An alibi. You held it in front of your chest as you neared his door. You knocked on the frame and he gave his usual, absent, “come in.” He was convincing. You supposed lawyers needed to be great actors. He nodded to the door and you closed it as you entered.

“We need to talk.” He looked at the empty chair across from him. You sat and rested the file on your lap, picking anxiously at the edges. “I’m sorry, baby girl, I know I haven’t had much time.” He began as he leaned on the arm of his chair. “I was just missing you like hell.”

He turned his screen to you and displayed one of your photos. This one was in your bathtub, bubbles barely hiding your nudity. He bit his lip before he blackened the screen and tossed his phone on his desk.

“I understand. Maybe it’s better we don’t--”

“You keep on with that. I thought you were a good girl. A good worker.” He leaned forward and sniffed. “The last thing you want on your performance report is the word ‘combative’. That only works in the courtroom, not in the office.”

“Andy.”

“Mr. Barber.” He purred with a wink. “Remember your first day? I think I prefer ‘sir’ now, baby girl.”

“Mr. Barber, what do you want from me?”

“I want you to relax,” He steepled his hands together over the desk, his fingertips dragged through the short hairs along his chin. “I have good news.”

“Oh?” You blinked and crossed your ankles.

“My wife just left with Jacob. Took him out of town to see her parents. She understands I’m too busy here to take the time off.” He explained. “She’ll be gone all week.”

You were silent. You didn’t need to ask why he was telling you.

“It’ll be good. For us.” He smiled. “She’s been down my neck for the last two weeks. I haven’t been able to get away from her.”

“You think she knows?” You asked softly. “If she did, she could--”

“If she knew, she would say so,” He said. “That’s just who she is and your desk would already be empty.”

You nodded and lowered your chin. You chewed your lip.

“What’s wrong, baby girl?” He asked as he leaned over his desk.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone. Especially your family.” You said.

“You keep this quiet, you keep me happy, and you don’t have to worry about all that.” He coaxed.

You mulled his words. What about your happiness? He really didn’t seem to care about that. You stood and waved the folder at him.

“I’m running behind. I should get back to it.” You said.

“Sure,” He sat back and pushed his legs apart. “Do me a favour before you do.”

You stared at him. He tilted his head. 

“You’ve earned a break. Go take a little photo for me.” He winked. “It will get me through the rest of the day.”

“And-- Mr. Barber, I can’t.” You glanced at the door. “I have to get this done.”

“No, you have to listen to me. I’m your boss.” He snarled. “Now, you go on.” He rolled closer to his desk and picked up his phone. “Oh, and uh, wait for me after work. I’ll pick you up in our usual spot.”

“Sir.” You said grimly as you grabbed the door handle.

_Was all this worth it?_ It wasn’t too late to just start over, but you had done so much work already. You were so close. Well, you had known this profession was cutthroat. Swallow your lumps and one day you’d be in the big office making the rules.

🎀

The drive was silent. You could feel Andy looking at you in the rear view at every corner. His hand drifted to your thigh when it wasn’t on the stick. You sat stiffly, staring ahead. You wanted to sink into the seat entirely; become a part of it.

As you entered his house, you felt sick. You looked around at the photos of his family, of the remnants of their departure. A book on the arm of the couch, a game controller on the coffee table. You were intruding.

“Upstairs,” Andy set his briefcase down and took your bag from your shoulder. “I have a surprise.”

“I don’t like being here.” You said.

“You didn’t seem to hate it last time.” His hand went to the small of your back and he nudged you towards the stairs. “What’s the matter? You like the kitchen? We can come back to it.”

You shook your head but stayed silent. You climbed the stairs as he lingered behind you and his hand spread over your ass. He didn’t draw away until you reached the top.

“At the end,” He directed.

You continued on and entered the bedroom at the end of the hall. It smelled like gardenia and him. It was their room. You hesitated and stayed far from the bed. You turned and saw yourself in the round mirror hung on the wall. You had to look away.

You spun around and watched Andy go to the bed. He got down on a knee and reached beneath. He pulled something hidden up in the frame and revealed the long box. It was wrapped in lilac paper. He stood and neared you. He held it out to you.

“I’ve been waiting to give you this,” He said. 

You frowned as you searched his face, then your eyes fell to the box. You took it with a numb ‘thanks’, spoken on sheer instinct. He backed away and pulled off his jacket. He slung it over the chair by the window and turned back to you as he tugged on his tie.

“Well, open it! It’s part of the fun.” He untangled his tie and dropped it over his jacket.

You sighed and ran your thumb along a fold of paper. You tore open the wrap and revealed the black box with a plastic window. Inside that, a glittery pink dildo was displayed. You crumpled the paper in your hand as you stared at the toy. Aside from being tacky, it was huge.

“You like it?” He asked as he came closer.

You looked up at him. His brows drew together and you nodded. His lips slanted and he took the box from you.

“How about I get this all ready for you…” He peeled back the seal. “And you get ready for me.” He nodded to your attire. “Get nice and comfy on the bed.”

You nodded again. It was all you could do to keep from running away. He left you and disappeared into the attached bathroom. You listened to a draw glide open and you stepped out of your heels. You shed your blazer and then your striped blouse. You wiggled out of your skirt and Andy reappeared, loading batteries into the toy.

“Panties?” He mused. “When did you start wearing those?”

You ignored him and unclasped your bra. The sooner this was done with, the sooner you could be gone and flagellate your soul with self-loathing. 

You tossed away your bra then your panties as Andy watched. You could hear his eager breaths as he beckoned you towards the bed. You sat on the end as he held the toy up.

“I’m sure you can figure it out.” He purred as he shoved it closer. “I just wanna watch, baby girl.”

You took it and looked around. “Do we have to do it in here?”

“Trust me, it’s the most action this room will see for a while.” He brought his hands up to frame your face. “So lay back and relax.” His hands fell to your shoulders and he kneaded them. “You’re so tense. You need it.”

You fell away from him and bounced on your back. You pushed your legs apart as they hung over the edge of the mattress. You reluctantly grazed the tip of the toy along your pelvis. Andy stepped back and let out a sultry hum. You clicked the dildo on and closed your eyes.

You pushed the toy down against your cunt. You wiggled it just a little and found your clit. The soft buzz quickly sent a wave of electricity through you. Your feet arched and you hissed through your teeth. You rubbed the toy back and forth, working yourself up as you tried to forget the man looming around you.

“You think you can fit it all, baby girl?” He asked. “Hmm? You’re so tight.”

You moaned but couldn’t answer. You didn’t want to.

“Why don’t you give it a try?” His voice was low and gritty as he ran his hand up your leg. 

You bit your lip and angled the dildo along your folds. Your pussy clenched as you reached your entrance and you paused. He grabbed your hand around the base of the you and he guided the tip inside you. You gasped and he pushed deeper. Your thighs tensed as he released you and grasped your thigh to keep your legs apart.

“Keep going,” He order.

You whined as you drew the toy back and then pushed it back in, even further. His fingers tickled your leg and he lifted your foot up onto the bed to bend your leg completely. Then he raised the other and withdrew.

You whimpered as the dildo sank deeper and your eyes fluttered open. You gulped and his figure moved around the bed.

“That’s it, baby girl.” As he came closer, you saw the phone in his hand, pointed at your body. “Just like that. Look how fucking wet your are.”

“Are you rec--”

He shushed you and put his hand over yours once more. He shoved the toy to its limit and you cried out. He guided it in and out of you, fast and hard. Your voice grew louder and louder as he battered your walls with the silicone.

“Ow, please.”

“Don’t stop.” He growled as he slipped his hand away and pressed his thumb to your clit. 

He swirled around your bud and flicked up and down as your hand worked around his. You trembled as your core pulsed and the pressure grew suffocating. His low purrs mingled with your helpless moans and you arched your back as you struggled to keep the toy moving. 

You came and felt the gush around the dildo. You writhed and let out a guttural noise as you were awash with pleasure. You panted as he slowly pulled away and you pressed your legs together as you turned onto your side, crushing your hand between your thighs. The toy slowly slipped out of you as you laid, senseless and weak, at the end of the bed.

Andy’s large hand spread over your ass and continued down your thigh, making you quiver. He gripped your hip and pushed until you turned entirely onto your stomach.

“This part is just for me.” He said as he got down behind you and tossed his phone up on the pillow. “You’re mine. All mine.”


End file.
